Times Like These Are Hard
by Fallenangelqueen
Summary: Kendall has entered high school,to come into the new school yr with a surprise to everyone when James Diamond, hottest guy in school,asks him out,but Kendall is an exception,because James is NOT gay (or so he says) & Kendall has a secret admirer,whos admiration has become obsession. Rated m for rape,smut, slight violence,Mpreg&disturbing scenes. Kames, later Cargan. no like,no read
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Okay so now that my other story is done, I'm going to start working on this one. It's really been on my mind for a while, so I'm excited! **

**Okay, yes if you're wondering this one is yet another tragedy seeming like story (I'm a freak for them but who cares, whatever man.) Soooo…yep.**

**Well, here we go I suppose. This story will be in second person POV, and if I do happen to mess up I'm sorry please forgive me with it, I'm used to first person POV. Thanks.**

Kendall sat up and stretched, yawning as he peered into his dim lit room.

"School should really think about switching the times around." He hissed as he stumbled from bed and fell over something in the darkness, trying to reach his light switch. He stood and carefully, waving his hands close to the ground as he made sure nothing was in his way as he made his way to the restroom.

After a quick warm shower to wake him up and relieving himself he hurried back to his room before the cold air affected him. He dove into his warm room and sighed as he yanked his towel off his waist and began to dry his hair as he turned on the light switch.

And Kendall shivered, not because of the cold, but because of that damn feeling he had every morning. This feeling had affected him for the past six years, and even after all this time, he still wasn't used to uneasy feeling. He turned to look out his window at the day outside. He had a large window in his room, with a large sill that he kept some flower pots on, just to help brighten up the neighborhood a little.

He crossed his room after yanking on some boxers, and peered through the glass, pressing a hand to the cold glass of the window. It sent shivers down his body. But nothing could compare to the itching feeling that _something_ or _someone _was out in the dark neighborhood, watching him.

He draped his damp towel over his shoulder and slid the curtains close, before he peered down the slowly lightening street to see lights flick on in his best friend's house. He chuckled and closed the curtains completely before he walked to his dresser.

Now, usually, Kendall was more of a "throw on whatever" clothes he found and hoped they matched, but he was now accustomed to choosing his clothes more carefully, and even making a few outfits and fussing about it all.

He did this today and finally settled on black jeans, a grey shirt, and he pulled a navy button up cardigan over it and pushed the sleeves up to his elbows. He added black vans and his watch that his dad gave him so long ago. He opened the curtains once more, now that the sun was shining rays into his room, and he smiled once he saw his best friend, Logan; open the door to his house and step out, almost on cue as Kendall checked his watch.

_Six-twenty-five. Perfect timing._

Kendall was not a neat freak, or OCD, about anything. Nothing made him freak out.

Except time.

Kendall's addiction was time. He could guess how long it would take him to run the distance of a football field, from how long it'd take him to get home after hockey practice if he walked. His body and mind were always accurate to time. Kendall set his watch, something he often did, before he grabbed his beanie, yanked it on his head and headed downstairs, backpack in hand.

He hopped off the last couple of steps as his sisters alarm went off above him.

_Six-thirty. _

Every morning was like this. He walked into the kitchen and kissed his mom on her cheek before he grabbed an apple and tossed it back and forth.

_Six-thirty-three._

"Good morning, Kendall." _Every. Morning._

He smiled at his mom as he walked past her and grabbed his jacket, shrugging it on.

"Is your sister awake?" He turned to his mom as she flipped a pancake for his little sister.

"Yeah, I heard her alarm go off." He said as he pulled his backpack on and checked his watch.

_Six-thirty-four._

It would take him ten seconds to walk out the door, off the porch, up the sidewalk and then forty-five seconds to meet up with Logan.

"Alright, have a good day, love you."

"Love you, too." He shut the door, walked off the porch and strode up the driveway as Logan walked past it. Kendall checked his watch one last time.

_Six-thirty-five. Right on time._

"Hey, buddy, morning." Logan smiled at him as he closed the book he had been reading. Kendall smiled at him and rubbed his watches face before tossing Logan his apple. Kendall wasn't one for much of an appetite, which was just another reason his body was lean and pretty. Logan took it and smiled as he bit into it, and watched Kendall fiddle with his watch, before he shook his head and chuckled.

"What?" Kendall asked. It would take them twenty minutes and nearly forty-five seconds to reach the school parking lot.

"You and that watch. You're obsession can be pretty funny." Kendall blushed and lowered his wrist quickly, tugging his jacket over it. Logan chuckled and handed the nearly eaten apple back to Kendall, who took a single bite and handed it back for Logan to finish it.

"Shut up." He whispered. Logan pulled him under his arm and shook him a little, making both teens laugh.

"Nah, you know I'm just kidding. Are you ready for that test in biology today?" Kendall shook his head and watched Logan groan in disappointment.

"We studied forever for that test, Kendall! I even helped you study for like three hours!"

"Two hours and fifteen minutes, plus ten seconds." Kendall mumbled. Logan chuckled and shook his head.

"Please tell me you're kidding. I made notecards and everything." Kendall laughed at his friends outbursts.

"I'm sure I'll get at least a C or a low B on it." Logan let out a heavy exhale and chuckled as he tossed his apple core in a waste basket as they passed it. Kendall kicked a rock, sending it flying into the street and it splashed in a dirty puddle of mud and slush from the leftover snow that had been piled to make way for the streets and driveways.

"Did you finish your Algebra homework?" Kendall stopped and arched a fuzzy eyebrow at Logan, who turned to look at him as they started walking once more.

"Guessing that's a no." Kendall nodded as the school came into view. Logan sighed dramatically at his friends disinterest in finishing his homework, and it just meant he would have to finish it himself.

"You're worse than Carlos…who probably didn't even _start_ his homework." Logan groaned again to himself and then found himself under Kendall's arm as Kendall gave him a noogie.

"Aw, but that's why you're the smart one, Loges." He darted away, laughing as Logan fixed his hair and chased after him. They walked into school and Kendall made sure Logan wasn't looking as he checked his watch once more.

_Six-fifty-five._

Two minutes later, he would be at his locker. It was his casual and usual routine that Kendall never messed up. No one except Kendall's closest friends knew about his obsession, his addiction to time. Kendall sighed to himself as he opened his locker at six-fifty-seven and put his jacket inside, before pulling out his first period textbook for his English class. He gasped and dropped it as strong, warm arms encircled them and swung him around with ease, before setting his feet back to the ground.

A cold nose nuzzled the back of his neck and he instantly melted into those arms. He turned in them and snuggled against the boy that made his heartbeat quicken with the simplest touch.

_James._

"James!" he cried happily as he latched onto his boyfriend.

James was a tall, tan, and copper-haired boy that had those most beautiful hazel eyes Kendall had ever seen, compared to his dirty blonde hair and bottle green eyes that seemed so _ordinary_ to him. But, no James loved them, told Kendall his eyes were what he noticed first about him.

"Hey, baby. Did you sleep well?" he asked as he dove back in and kissed Kendall's neck, making him shiver. Kendall nodded again, but then James nuzzled his cheek with his and whispered sensually into his ear.

"_Any dreams about me?"_ Kendall felt his cheeks heat up in a dark blush as he looked into the older boy's eyes.

Kendall, of course, was the innocent fifteen year old freshman, while James was the almost-but-not-so-innocent-minded junior, so he blushed and turned away, making James giggled and cuddles him closer as Kendall shut his locker. They walked hand in hand down the hallway as they walked over to Logan.

"So, hey baby, is it okay if I can come over this afternoon?" James asked sweetly as he hugged Kendall from behind and squeezed his dimples. Kendall blushed and looked backwards to stare up at James.

"Yeah, sounds good. Hey, can you help me with my algebra homework, since Logan is going to have to finish Carlos's?" James looked at Kendall's paper as he pulled it out of his backpack and handed it to him. He frowned as he read it over.

"Ah, you missed a few. Well, good thing we both have first period together, I can help you fix them, and by the way, speaking of Carlos, where is he?" James looked around and Logan shut his locker before turning to look at the two.

"You know speak of the devil-" Logan was cut off by Kendall screaming as James stepped aside, yanking Kendall along with him as a younger boy rammed himself into Logan by accident. They both flopped to the ground and Logan did NOT look amused.

"-and he shall appear. Carlos, why were you running in the hall again?" the boy on top of Logan sat up and blushes embarrassingly.

"Sorry! I was excited to see you guys!" Carlos stood and helped Logan stand up as Kendall and James stifled their laughter behind them. Carlos was a short Latino, with jet black hair and the biggest brown puppy dog eyes that the world has ever seen. In a shortage of words, he was downright adorable.

But one downside was his extreme hyper active personality. He often crashed into things, broke things, dropped things, tripped over things, and made a mess. All accidentally, of course.

Carlos and James were best friends, like Kendall and Logan, and they all knew each other just because James had become "enchanted", as he put it, by Kendall the first day he saw him.

"Carlos, you're going to injure yourself badly one day!" James arched an eyebrow and tossed his arm on Logan's shoulder, smirking at him.

"Aw, is little Logan showing something for little Carlitos? Something like, lovveee~?" Logan shoved James away, making Kendall laugh. The hazel-eyed boys had been trying to make Logan admit he was gay, or at least have something for Carlos, but Logan always denied it.

Logan rolled his eyes at the three laughing boys. Kendall hugged James around the waist and smiled at Carlos as Logan walked to his class, muttering angrily under his breath, saying something about "new friends."

"Don't feel bad Carlos, Logan will admit it one day. Hell, I was surprised when this guy asked _me_ out." Kendall nudged James's side.

"Well, I never really found another male attractive, until I saw you, beautiful." James picked Kendall up by his underarms, holding him close and he nuzzled their noses before setting Kendall down, so no one in the crowded hallway would bump into hi and make him drop the blonde.

"Trust me, James; _**everyone**_ was surprised when you asked Kendall out. I mean, James Diamond, hottest guy in school, gay? There was no way." Carlos chuckled. James shot him a look and yanked Kendall closer, kissing his cheek.

"I am _not _gay." Kendall rolled his eyes at James's attempts to deny his sexuality. He didn't mind it, he thought it was funny.

"So Kendall is just an exception?" Carlos laughed and James scoffed at him.

"Whatever, you're just jealous I have my future husband and _you _don't!" James laughed, but Kendall saw the look of pain that flashed through Carlos's eyes, before he swallowed heavily and forced out some laughter. Kendall felt a bit guilty that he didn't say anything to James about joking about his crush, if he could even call it that now. It was so much bigger than crush on Logan.

Kendall remembered the conversation he had with the Latino when he introduced him to Logan.

"_Hey, Kendall, can I ask you something?" Carlos mumbled as he and Kendall were getting their books out of their lockers and getting ready to head to class._

"_Yeah, sure, but hurry class starts…starts soon." He hadn't admitted to Carlos or James about his time addiction just yet._

"_Is your friend Logan seeing anyone?" he was surprised to hear the Latino say that. Carlos just seemed innocent and didn't seem to be the type to wonder about things like that._

"_No, he's not a big one for dating, why?" Kendall arched an eyebrow at the Latino, and checked his watch. He had two minutes and thirty four seconds to get to class. Carlos blushed and looked down, hopping from foot to foot in an embarrassed manner._

"_I was just wondering…do you'd think he'd like to go out. With me. On a date?" He asked in an exasperated manner. Kendall shrugged._

"_Maybe. Just try asking him, maybe he'll say yes."_

The blonde grimaced at the memory of Carlos's sad and deflated look that he had when he told Kendall Logan had rejected him. But, he stayed on good friend's terms with Logan, and James was the only one to ever bring it up, hoping one day Logan would finally give Carlos a chance.

"So, um, I'm going to go to class. See you guys later." Carlos quietly walked off quickly, hoping to avoid any more confrontations with James and his antics. James squeezed Kendall in his arms, before letting go and starting off towards their shared class.

"Thank goodness that conversation ended, we only have a minute and three seconds until class started." Kendall said as he checked his watch once more, fiddled with it and sat down in his usual seat by the window next to James. Who chuckled at his boyfriend.

"You and that crazy watch." Kendall rolled his eyes before James leaned over, grabbed his chin and snuck in a quick peck to his lips. He blushed as the teacher walked in and shut the door, and turned to face the board as James chuckled at Kendall's dark red face.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Approximately twenty more seconds until the bell goes off._

Kendall itched to be out of school, today most especially. James was coming over.

_James was fucking coming over_

His mom wasn't a big one to let Kendall have his boyfriend over during the hours she wasn't home, but now that her shift had changed to later times, James could come over and she would never know.

But it didn't mean they did anything bad…well, almost entirely bad. James was a bit one for being "touchy-touchy" with previous girlfriends, and he still was that way, but it didn't mean they had _done_ anything so bad. Just a little here and there.

And it's not like Kendall didn't enjoy it, because _he sure as hell did._

Kendall nibbled on his bottom lip as he stared at clock, which agonizingly was two point five seconds off than his watch, so he focused on his watch instead, ticking down the painfully slow seconds. Just because he and James would be alone wasn't the only thing he looked forward to, he just mainly looked forward to having time with his boyfriend. It didn't matter necessarily _what_ they did, but just that they did it together.

The bell rang and Kendall was the first out of his seat and out the door as he went to his locker quickly, dropping his books into his locker, before he groaned and realized he needed to figure out what ones he would need to take home. It would take him a minute and two seconds to get them all in his backpack, five minutes and fifteen seconds to head outside, and four minutes and twenty three seconds to find James's parking spot and get in, then possibly ten minutes and twenty eight seconds for the line of teenager's cars to get out of the parking lot.

And all that time wasted just getting home, Kendall groaned as he hurriedly put on his jacket and beanie, yanking on his backpack straps.

"Hey, Kendall, want to hang out and play some video games after homework today?" Logan asked, walking up to him. Kendall realized with a dark blush of his cheeks that he and Logan usually played video games and hung out on Wednesdays, but he said yes to James's proposal without even thinking.

"S-sorry, James and I-"but Logan held up his hand with a small smile.

"That's alright, go hang out with James. How about tomorrow?" Kendall quickly nodded.

"Yes, of course!" He said with a bit of glee that Logan had forgiven him so easily. He was the pushed aside and he stumbled, someone catching him before he fell. He expected to see Logan holding him, but he looked up and saw it was his neighbor; Wayne.

Now Wayne was an unusual guy, as far as Kendall knew. He wore a lot of dark clothing, hoodies mostly, and even though he was in the yearbook club, he mainly kept to himself. And no matter where he went, he always had a camera on him. Around his neck, in his bag, in his hands. Always.

Kendall quickly stood up as Wayne helped him brush himself off, but he shivered and stepped back from Wayne's small touch. Wayne lived across the street from him, a little diagonally to the left, but still somewhat directly across. Kendall usually never saw him out of his house.

Wayne had dark hair and dark grey eyes that smoldered people in their path, but usually he never held a lot of eye contact. Wayne did have a group of friends but he was quite the small talk one.

"Sorry about that, you okay?" Kendall nodded as he brushed himself off, and realized it would take him another minute to get to James's car.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you." Wayne then straightened him and Kendall once again shivered at his touch. Wayne had a cold touch.

"Good, don't want anyone getting themselves hurt now, would we?" Kendall nodded and looked away from Wayne's ice stare. He hadn't really gotten the chance to know Wayne, so this confrontation was awkward and now it would take _two _minutes to get to James.

"Alright, well, have a good day, Kendall." And with that he walked away. Kendall gave a small shiver as he and Logan continued on their way.

"He's a bit of an oddball, isn't he?" Kendall said. Logan glanced back and then shrugged as he meets Kendall's eyes.

"Never really got the chance to know him. I know his name is Wayne, right?" Kendall nodded and with a sign, he opened the school doors. Logan and he went to find James's car in the crowded parking lot, before they finally found James leaning against it, waiting for them. He shivered and smiled as Kendall came close.

"Hey, guys, climb on in, I'll drive you two home." James smiled and quickly climbed in to warm himself up.

"Jesus its cold!" he cried as he started the ignition and Kendall leaned the seat forward in James's fancy mustang so Logan could climb in the back. Kendall sat down and shut the door.

"Why don't you put your hood up?" Kendall questioned his boyfriend who gave Kendall a look like he was crazy.

"Uh duh! My hair will get frizzy." Logan snorted in laughter.

"Oh yeah_, definitely_ not gay." James rolled his eyes as he pulled out of the parking lot and drove them home. Kendall knew it was a twenty minute walk but it would only take eleven minutes and twenty two seconds to get to his house, and Logan would walk the rest of the way, which was two minutes and forty seconds if he ran.

"Kendall, you're rubbing your watch again." James chuckled. Kendall looked down to see he was absent mindingly rubbing his watch. He cleared his throat as he dropped his wrist. James chuckled and leaned over to pick his wrist up and kiss it as he pulled into Kendall's driveway.

"Aw, baby, you're so cute when you're flushed." James leaned close to kiss Kendall, but Logan climbed onto the console from the backseat and slid onto Kendall's lap in a hurry to climb out.

"Yuck! Not while _I'm _in the car, guys!" he cried as he opened the door, but Kendall held him back, and laughed as Logan struggled.

"Aw, he's so cute! What do you say James, how about a threesome?" Logan's eyes went wide and he hopped out of the car as Kendall and James snorted in laughter.

"Thanks for the ride, freaks!" He cried as he looked both ways across the street before dashing home. Kendall wiped his eyes as he slowed his laughter before he kissed James's cheek.

"Come on, there's cookies and hot chocolate inside." Kendall chuckled. James's eyes lit up as he jumped out of his car.

"You said the magic words!" Kendall snorted again in laughter as they crunched through the leftover snow and headed inside, unaware of the eyes that watched them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Argh! This homework is confusing!" Kendall tossed his notes and work aside before he flopped back on his bed. His head was _literally_ hurting.

"Poor baby." James chuckled from his place on the floor. They had been focusing on trying to get their homework done before Kendall's little sister got home, but they had twenty three minutes until her school let out and Kendall knew he wasn't going to have any alone time with James because he couldn't get his homework done.

"It's stressful! I can't learn this dumb crap. Why do we even _need_ to know something we're never going to use in real life?!" Kendall cried. James smirked as he stood and crawled onto Kendall's bed, straddling him gently. Kendall looked up at him as James pushed his arms down and held them onto the bed.

"Poor, sweet baby. Do you want me to help relieve that stress?" James's eyes flashed and Kendall swallowed hard, because he knew what James was hinting at.

"Y-yes, please Jamie." James smiled as he bent down and kissed Kendall gently on the lips, his hands trailing up Kendall's body. One went under his shirt, trailing up his pretty lean body to smooth back and then trail up again. Kendall gasped as his right nipple was pinched under the shirt, and rubbed to gain friction as James moved from his cheek to his neck, his other hand gently cupping Kendall's head.

The heat began in Kendall's belly as James sucked and bit at the disappearing marks on his neck, making them reappear, much darker and more flushed than before. Kendall let out small whimper and then cried out in a moan as James began thrusting his hips into Kendall's, making the heat pool in his stomach, and he felt himself becoming hard.

James backed up a moment later and chuckled at Kendall's noticeable bulge.

"Someone's excited." He chuckled. Kendall glared at him gently.

"It's not my fault!" he cried, but then his mouth hung open in a moan as James smoothed his hand up Kendall's chest once more, raising his shirt up to show off his adorably lean belly, leaning down to nip at his hip bones. Kendall moaned when James's fingers scrambled for his jeans button, and popped it open, not caring much for the zipper as he lowered his jeans a bit and mouthed at the bulge in his boxers. Kendall tossed his head back in a moan and gripped James's hair, the only time he was allowed too.

James lifted him up, setting him in his lap as he kissed Kendall's lips, then he thrusted his jean covered erection up, making Kendall cry out.

"James!" He cried, but then James pressed Kendall to the end of his bed, his head hanging off the side. He slid Kendall's shirt up more and yanked his boxers off, letting Kendall's cock free.

Kendall let out a small moan and then cried out in pleasure as James engulfed his tip. He tried to raise his head to look at James, but James pushed his chest down and made his head fall back.

"No peeking," he whispered. Kendall whimpered and began moaning, letting out a small scream as heat pooled in his cheeks and his head swam in dizziness and excitement. James went down and began bobbing up and down, his hot mouth covering Kendall's cock.

Kendall blushed when he realized he was at James's mercy and then he screamed in joy when the feeling in his stomach built up more and more, he began screaming and thrusting into James's mouth.

"James! JAMES! SHIT! I-I'M GONNA-OH GOD I'M COMING!" Kendall cried in pleasure as he gripped the bed sheets and tossed his head back and forth against the end of the bed. His back arched as James popped off and jerked Kendall through his orgasm, making him release all over his fingers. He pulled Kendall up and onto the bed, kissing hiss sweaty and panting boyfriend before he began licking his fingers clean, Kendall gagged a little and made a face.

"I don't understand you sometimes." He mumbled. James chuckled and kissed Kendall's cheeks as the front door opened.

"Damn, Katie's home." Kendall mumbled, looking down at James's bulge.

"I'm sorry, baby." He muttered. James chuckled and kissed him again.

"Don't worry, you can just hit me up next time." He winked at Kendall as he stood and began gathering his stuff up, using his jacket to stretch down and cover his noticeable erection so as not to scare Kendall's younger sister.

"Alright, well, I'll see you tomorrow." James bent down to kiss Kendall and smiled.

"I love you, Jamie."

"And just last week you said we weren't at the 'love' stage yet." Kendall blushed as he redressed himself.

"Just say it back, smart ass." James chuckled and yanked Kendall close by his hip to bend him backwards a little and kiss him deeply.

"I love you, too, Kendall Knight." Kendall's heart beat fluttered as James pecked his lips and left, walking down the stairs and disappearing out the front door. Kendall sighed and flopped onto his bed as his phone buzzed. He picked it up to see a message from James.

**Miss you already- J**

Kendall chuckled as he looked out the window and saw James was just climbing into his car.

**You haven't even left yet, dork-K**

**Don't tempt me to come back upstairs and destroy that beautiful body of ours-J**

Kendall blushed at his words.

**Pervert –K**

**You know you want it-J**

**Whatever LOL love you-K**

**Love you too baby-J**

And then James drove off and Kendall knew he wouldn't text back until he was safely parked in his driveway, because after texting several times while driving, AND Kendall was in the car, Kendall scolded him and told him he wouldn't ride with James driving again unless he stopped texting and driving.

Of course, James obliged to his requests immediately.

Kendall sighed as he stood to gather his scattered homework when that strange chill ran down his back and he looked out his window once more, before closing the curtains, unaware of the presence watching him from a distance.

**XXXX**

Wayne watched Kendall close his curtain through his binoculars, before he set the down and sighed, feeling the heat in his body beginning to ebb away at what he witnessed. He was glad of the angle he got though, because all he saw was Kendall's face and body, and that idiot Diamond boy was left out the shot.

He wanted Kendall to make those faces for him.

Wayne felt his body heat up again as he turned to his computer, and he saw the downloaded video he had made earlier finished. The camera he wore around his neck earlier had been on, and aimed at his beautiful blonde neighbor as he purposely stumbled into him and made him fall.

He made a few corrections with the editing before he divided the video up into pictures from every frame and printed the frames out. He turned back to his binoculars as his computer processed the information and the printer copied the photos.

Kendall had closed the curtains and Wayne pouted. But he made sure to snap some pictures from the little scandal he and Diamond shared.

Wayne shivered in pleasure as more naughty images of the blonde filled his mind and he knew he needed to deal with his problem in a moment. He turned towards his printer and picked up the new photos, smiling at Kendall's face, then his body that was on display 24/7 for _him, and only him._

He turned to the wall opposite him, one that was covered in every square inch of the beautiful blonde as Wayne taped them to the wall, caressing the pictures in a loving manner.

_Kendall, Kendall, Kendall…_

The boy filled his thoughts daily, and he was the only thing Wayne yearned most, ever since the Knight family had moved into the house across from him. That beautiful, green-eyed blonde that haunted his dreams and daily thoughts.

_I will have him._

Wayne turned to the small table and drawer he had that was dedicated to his Kendall. Picture frames filled with his best photos, shirts that he took from the Knights garbage once they were too small, or even out of his locker. He had a pair of shoes Kendall once left outside. A rubber ball that Kendall had fallen out of his backpack, along with pennies he would never spend because the precious blonde had touched them.

Wayne yanked out one of Kendall's shirts and a set of jeans, laying them across him, they still _smelt_ like him. He stared at the wall of photos, aiming for the one he had recently of Kendall moaning out in pleasure and he focused on it as he unzipped his jeans and began to masturbate.

He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned, moaned as thoughts of the beautiful blonde squirming, panting underneath him filled his mind.

"_Wayne…Oh, Wayne!" Kendall cried as he arched into Wayne's touch. Wayne thrusted his hips erratically into Kendall's secret regions, hitting his sweet spot as he dug his fingers into the mattress, screamed and his face turned into something magnificent as he moaned, reaching his orgasm._

"_Oh,Wayne…Yes! Wayne!" Kendall cried as Wayne continued to thrust his way through his own release. He drove his cock deeper, feeling Kendall tighten around him in pure pleasure._

"_Oh, Wayne! WAayne, yes, W-"_

"Wayne!" he opened his eyes he released and made sure not to smear any on Kendall's precious clothes. He folded them carefully with one hand as he set them aside to clean his hand, angry that his mother had to ruin his daydream.

"Wayne?" She opened the door to his room, but he barged out of the extra room he had and slammed the door in her face. Wayne's room was in the attic, and something most people didn't know about in his room, was there was a large burough, one that was used for jackets and coats, in his room. The last owner of the house built it into the wall, and when the doors opened, it led to a new room, which is the same room Wayne kept his tributes to the Knight boy in. His main bedroom was outside the burough.

He opened the door and stepped out, towering over his little mother as he glared at her.

She shivered under her son's presence, because even though she had been a good religious woman to an adoring family, she was cursed with a mean and abusive son who had a disgusting habit of spying on the poor boy next door.

With the father of her son walk out on her, whats she supposed to do?

The bruises from Wayne came and the lies came from her when people asked.

Would she ever tell?

No, absolutely not. She was scared of her child, but she also loved him with her heart. He was her son after all, and he could be nice when he wanted, but it was rare sometimes.

She still would never tell.

"What do you want, woman? I was busy!" She swallowed as his fist curled. She flinched and stepped back a little.

"I-I just wanted you to come downstairs and help me with the dishes." The fist curled tighter.

"Please?" she whispered, feeling tears behind her eyes as Wayne stepped back to ponder his decision.

"Fine, but only because I had a good day today, old bat." He walked past her and headed downstairs, and she let out a little sigh of relief that she was fine for today, before following Wayne downstairs.

**A/N**

**So please tell me what you think in a review, but I really tried my hardest on this!**

**Thanks for reading it! **

**R&R**

**FAQ**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Wow! You guys really seemed to enjoy the first chapter! I'm glad!**

**Now, lets reach at **_**least**_** 15 reviews for the next chapter, eh? I will be making **_**WEEKEND **_** updates instead of daily, or weekly ones.**

**Thanks!**

_Time._

_It's essential in living a normal life. You need to know when to sleep. When to wake. When to eat certain things. How long to cook or make something. To know when the sun comes up and goes down._

_The darkness was all around him. _

_It was cold, dark, dirty. _

_But that's not what Kendall scared him the most. It was time. He had lost his sense of time. He always knew his basic timing skills, like to come in when the street lights were turned on. He would wake up an hour before cartoons started on his favorite program. He would eat when it got dark._

"_Time is always important, Kendall." He remembered hearing his dad say to him one night, as his mother was putting his baby sister to sleep. Kendall's father was a bright, intelligent man with a personality that could charm a snake, a deep friendly side that was so rare to see in people nowadays. His heart was filled with love, and he shared it with everyone._

"_You always need to be efficient and on time, if not, you will lose track of things, and before you know it, your whole world has gone astray." Kendall watched in awe, listening to his wise father as he undid the watch around his wrist, the precious one handed down from four generations of the Knight family. It was scratched and the marks and places where it'd been fixed were evident, but none the less, it was a beautiful watch._

_Kendall's father handed it to him without another glance, and Kendall's young eight year old heart beat with joy as the cold metal was placed into his hands. He smiled up at his dad, before hugging him tightly._

_And Kendall's father had been right, in some ways more than another. Being late to pick up Katie from daycare, he was hit by a semi on the highway. _

_He died instantly._

_And Kendall disappeared for two weeks._

_The darkness wasn't what scared Kendall in that room. It was the track of time he lost as his young mind wandered off._

_A door opened. Footsteps._

"_M-mom?" Kendall tried to make his way in the darkness, but he was hit and the pain exploded through his temple._

_And he screamed._

"_NO-"_

"-O!" Kendall jolted awake as he realized he was sitting up in bed, drenched in his own sweat. He scrambled for the light, to dim the room, something, _anything_ to prove it was just a nightmare and he wasn't in that room again. He reached for the lamp, but the cold metal that touched his fingertips was more welcoming as he pulled his dad's watch close.

He pressed the cool metal to his ear and relished in the ticking sound that came from it.

_Tick, tick, tick_…

Kendall's shaking body soon relaxed as he let his eyes slip close, relishing in sleep again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Six-thirty._

Kendall walked downstairs as his mother tossed him an apple and kissed his forehead.

"hey, I heard you last night…Was it another nightmare?" Kendall looked into his mother's eyes; the eyes that were caring but showed the signs of aging, and tiresome nights spent without her husband by her side anymore. Kendall swallowed a little, and hoped Katie, the mischevious little knucklehead, was eavesdropping.

He nodded slowly and let his eyes travel to the floor as he reached for his jacket.

_Six-thirty-three._

"Do I need to call the doctor again? You've been getting flashbacks for a while now." she whispered, smoothing her son's hair back. Kendall pulled back gently and shook his head at the thought, not wanting to worry his already tired mom.

"No, it's alright…I'll just go talk to dad." He whispered. He watched his mother blink a few times and then smiled gently as he opened the door.

_Six-thirty-four._

"I love you, Kendall." She said. Kendall kissed his mother's cheek and smiled before he left, hopping off the porch and darting up his driveway to catch up to Logan, who walked by him without noticing, since his nose was stuck in the book he was currently reading. Kendall chuckled and dug his fist into Logan's hair, rubbing and making Logan squeal and glare at him.

"Aw, jeez Kendall, why'd you have to do that?!" he cried as Kendall snorted and Logan quickly fixed his hair.

"Don't wanna look messy for Carlos, hmm?" Kendall nudged his side, hoping to get some kind of reaction from the short brunette. Logan rolled his eyes and shut his book harshly as Kendall handed him his apple. They stepped into the parking lot of their school and Kendall rubbed his watch absent-mindingly.

_Six-fifty-five_ Kendall thought.

They walked into the school and Kendall sighed as he tugged of his thick jacket and opened his locker.

"You never did answer me about making yourself look all nice." Kendall chuckled. Logan scoffed.

"You dorks…I am NOT gay, okay? And yeah, Carlos is a nice guy, and he seems attractive-"

"_See?! _You _are_ gay!" Logan slapped Kendall on the shoulder, who laughed.

"-_Seems_ I said, but look, I'm just not into him, okay? I like him as a friend and that's how it'll stay." Kendall sighed a little as he pulled out his books from his locker and turned back to Logan, eyeing someone behind his shoulder with a wince. Carlos had been standing there, and the pain was evident on his face as he stared at Logan with large eyes.

Kendall's heart beat hard in his chest as Logan turned to see what Kendall was staring at and Carlos quickly put on a smile.

"Oh, hey, Carlos!" Carlos walked closer and stood a little distance from Logan.

"You sleep well?" Carlos nodded, but stayed silent, and Kendall knew Logan would catch on soon as to what happened. Logan hopped back and forth on the balls of his feet as the awkward tension went into the atmosphere, and when those strong arms encircled Kendall's neck, he was glad to have someone break the awkward silence.

"Hey, you guys! And Kendall." Kendall's smile turned down into a playful pout.

"Thanks, James." Kendall nudged the boy in the ribs and James laughed, before he pulled the boy under his arm and Kendall clung to his chest.

"So, what are we all talking about?" He eyed everyone, but Kendall nudged him in the ribs again and James looked down at him.

"Hey, what was that for-oh." James looked between the two brunettes as they forced themselves not to make eye contact in anyway. James and Kendall shared a look, one that they both could read easily. They need to help clear up the hurt feelings between the two.

"I have an idea, guys, how about we all go out for some pizza and video games at the arcade tonight?" James's eyes darted between the two, but Logan turned to his locker and began opening it, ignoring the small pitiful look that Carlos was looking at him with.

"Can't. I have a project to do." Kendall frowned at his best friend's behavior towards their good Latino friend and at Logan's rejection to James's proposal.

"But, wait, James, Logan and I were going to hang out and play some video games this afternoon." Logan perked up just a bit at this and smiled.

"Oh, yeah we were! I completely forgot about that." Logan brightened a bit and Kendall felt that pang of guilt go through him again when Carlos barely raised his head to acknowledge them before he disappeared quietly down the hall, head hanging gently. Kendall pushed his lip out and pouted a little, before he bit down on it in thought.

_Poor Carlos._

…

Kendall yawned, and tried to focus on the teachers words but it just wasn't working for him. He groaned when he gave his watch a quick glance and saw he had ten minutes, and twenty four seconds left in his first period.

He yawned again as James scooted his desk a bit further to Kendal'ls and leaned across his to poke his boyfriend a few times.

"Didn't get any good sleep last night?" James whispered to Kendall, who yawned once more and laid his head down.

"Yeah, had a nightmare." Kendall mumbled, before realizing what he said. The heat pooled in his cheeks and he turned away from James, who bit the inside of his lip and watched his younger boyfriend become embarrassed with what he said. He bent over and slowly gripped his shoulders in a loving manner, making Kendall tense at the touch and then relax. James rubbed Kendall's forearms and laid his head on his shoulder, kissing his neck gently.

"What was it about?" Kendall shook his head gently.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." He mumbled. James sighed, because he knew Kendall was as stubborn as an ox when it came to some things, but he didn't feel right about Kendall's answer.

"So, you and Logan are hanging out today?" Kendall nodded as he started working on one of the worksheets his teacher had passed back.

"Yep, we need some guy time, James." James chuckled.

"But you get that from me all the time." Kendall's cheeks darkened and he looked around in case someone heard them, before turning to glared at James gently, who smirked.

"I meant best friend guy time, idiot!" He hissed. James snorted at this and put his head on his hand as he leaned on his elbow. He pouted, sticking his bottom lip out. Kendall turned away as he blushed, knowing that James knew that Kendall would fall for it every damn time.

"But now I'm lonely. What am I supposed to do?" Kendall rolled his eyes.

"You realize Carlos is still _your_ best friend? Hang out with him." James nodded.

"Yeah, but he might be all mopey since Logan has him stationed in the 'friend' zone." Kendall sighed.

"Yeah, I don't know why he can't give Carlos a chance. I mean, Carlos is sweet, and kind, and he would do anything for his friends. He's tons of fun and adorable as hell."

"Maybe you should date him then." James snorted when Kendall glared at him, and he watched several girls in the room glare at him as James leaned over, making sure the teacher wasn't watching, and planted a kiss on Kendall's cheek. Kendall blushed, because even though James would touch him continuously in front of their friends, he wasn't as comfortable as most couples when it came to being around strangers.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Kendall wished he could speed up time once in a while, because he felt like that Thursday was never going to end.

When it did, he immediatley left his last period class and dashed down the hall to his locker, but got stopped on his way out by a fight happening in front of him. He sighed in disappointment when the fight didn't end sooner than he hopped, and he decided to find another way to his locker. The school was round, so you go one way or another, you can most probably still get to the same place.(1)

Kendall darted down the empty hall, trying to hurry before Logan figured he'd cancelled on him. The hallway was empty and Kendall didn't think about paying attention as he rapidly checked his watch, knowing it would only take him two more minutes and-

"AH!"

_***Crunch***_

Kendall cried out as he slammed into another person, running so fast around the corner and not paying attention he had thrown his body into the others, knocking them both backwards and down to the floor. Kendall's books slid and landed on them as his binder slid beside him. His head throbbed, and he felt it gently, wincing as he touched the tender spot. The crunch sound was an obvious indication that his head had smacked the others.

He opened his eyes, letting them water gently and there were spots floating in his vision, he blinked a few times to become unblurry as he sat up gently and looked down at the person .

"Oh gosh im so sorry!" he cried. He stood up and grabbed Wayne's hand, pulling him to his feet gently, and then holding the taller boy's shoulder as the other swayed. Kendall swallowed a little and looked up into the other's eyes as he made sure he was alright.

"Might want to slow down a little." He whispered. Kendall nodded, forgetting what he was doing for the moment as he stared into those eyes. He shivered and swallowed a little, looking away. Those grey eyes seemed to seep into his, seemed to study his body.

Kendall felt naked under his stare.

"W-well, I'm sorry about that, um you s-seem pale, do you need to see the nurse?" Kendall tried to change to a different topic as he squatted to grab his items, before hurrying and standing back up. He felt weak under the older boy's stare.

"No, I'm fine. How about you? You're the one that was running fast enough and smashed your head in the first place." Wayne said in a soft voice that didn't seem comfortable to Kendall. He shuddered a little, but made it so it was invisible to the other boy before he answered.

"I'm fine. Sorry about the trouble, but I have to go." Kendall started jogging past the other boy, looking back to make sure he didn't pass out or something from that hard smack to the head. He was just standing there calmly.

Kendall kept jogging and eventually caught up to Logan.

"What took you so long to get out of the school?" Logan asked as Kendall unlocked the door to his house and they walked in. Kendall was mad, because he was late and unable to leave the school in the desired six minutes and twenty four seconds it took for him to get from class to his locker and out the doors. He and Logan started up the stairs and went into Kendall's room for some privacy as they sat on the floor and turned on the Xbox. Kendall handed him his controller and grabbed his as the game started up.

"There was this fight and I had to go a different way to get to my locker. I ran into Wayne and we were sort of knocked out because we slammed heads."

Logan turned to Kendall and saw his forehead and noticed it was becoming darker than his original skin.

"Yeah I can tell, you're head is darker. You're probably bruised." Kendall reached up to feel his head and winced.

"It hurts, I think you're right." At that moment, Logan took the chance to kill Kendall.

"Hey! No fair!" Kendall pouted, and Logan snorted.

"Life isn't fair, my friend."

***twenty minutes earlier***

Wayne watched as Kendall jogged away, wobbling a little on his feet as he did.

It was pure coincidence that he had run into Kendall, well more like Kendall had run into him. He shivered at being able to hold Kendall in his arm for a few moments since Kendall had fainted for a few seconds from that smack to the head.

He sighed and stuffed his hands into his pocket, ready to walk away, when he saw something on the ground that Kendall had left when he ran into him.

He bent down to pick it up and his insides lit up in glee when he realized it was Kendall's class schedule. He shivered in delight before he started off towards home.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Kendall never liked school.

Hell, he hated it sometimes.

Especially science.

And especially today!

Kendall almost naturally groaned when he saw the word "_Class Projects"_ written on the board in marker. He slumped at his seat and groaned, wanting nothing more than to do this project and get it done quickly. Carlos walked in and sat next to Kendall, completely oblivious to the item of Kendall's strong distaste on the board.

"Hey Kendall, what's wrong?" Carlos asked, poking his friend. Kendall nodded his head towards the board and Carlos turned and groaned.

"God, I don't want to do that! I always get bad grades because the person I get paired up with gives me a snotty person who complains about me doing no work when they tell me not to do anything!" he grumbled as some people gave him strong glares.

_Previous partners of Carlos, _Kendall thought to himself. He chuckled a little as he subconsciously rubbed his watch and looked towards the door. It would be another minute and thirty seconds before the teacher walked in and the final bell rang. He sighed as he watched the door, slumped on his elbow with a depressed look. Carlos was doing the same.

Kendall sighed and turned to see who all had come int the class when he froze and a shiver wracked his body.

Those eyes. Those damn grey eyes, and Kendall suddenly felt like someone had stripped him in front of the class.

Wayne was in his class. His fucking class, that he had not been in before. How-?

Kendall's head snapped from those eyes that seemed to be trained on him permanently to hear the teacher shut the door with a small slam and he swallowed heavily, before turning to Carlos slowly. His heart raced in his chest.

"Carlos-"

"Now, class, we will be doing a project this next week," his teacher began. Kendall continued to tap Carlos's arm,"And I will be pairing you up."

"Carlos!" Kendall whispered urgently. He didn't feel right for some reason. Carlos turned towards him as the teacher did.

"Mr. Knight, do you have something to tell the class?" Kendall swallowed.

"N-no." the teacher raised an eyebrow at him and turned back to the board as Kendall glanced at Wayne again. Coincidentally, he looked at Kendall at the same time. Kendall's heart beat faster and he stated shaking gently. He didn't feel safe, or right in the slightest. His stomach was twisting as that boy smiled gently at Kendall.

That smile was not nice in any way to Kendall, it seemed vile.

Kendall took a deep breath. He didn't know why he felt this way about someone he barely knew. His stomach twisted again and he turned to tap Carlos once more as the teacher was calling out partners.

"Carlos!" he hissed. Carlos turned towards him as Kendall went to say something.

"Mr. Kendall Knight and Mr. Wayne Doolie will be partners." Kendall froze as he turned to see Wayne casting that _vile_ smile once more.

**A/N**

**Sorry this is short, but I'm tired and this was typed late at night. **

**REVIEWS!**

**FAQ**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**First of all, oh my god you guys, 21 reviews? You guys are insanely awesome thank you so much for the support of this story.**

**Second of all, Im very sorry this was a later update than I hoped. I was SOOO busy during the overall of this week, and Ive been trying to pick up my grades.**

**Yep, second week of school and already a D in one class. I suck at life so bad. Like seriously. Im not even kidding or joking right now I seriously just need to have a motivator who punches me 20 times in the face when I get a bad grade and manhandle me throughout the day to go to tutoring and to study.**

**I will be putting an ad in the newspaper for one soon. Okay, two, because I need a motivator to wear a dog suit and yell at me to run at least 10 pounds off by screaming at me "YOU'LL GET FAT AND DIE FOREVER ALONE UNLESS YOU RUN! SO RUN BITCH RUN!" **

**The dog suit is for my humor so I wont be scared later on after such a traumatic event.**

**Anyways! Heres my story Im so sorry for the long wait. Like I said, weekend updates.**

**Lets try to reach 30 reviews at least! Thanks!**

Kendall really didn't understand his feelings of unease towards his neighbor.

_Maybe its because hes just sort of…dark? Like a punk kid?_

Kendall swallowed a little hard as he kept his head low to avoid the chilly wind as he walked home, Logan chattering beside him. Kendall tuned his friend out as he thought.

_There are tons of kids like that in school ,and I feel fine around them. It cant be that. _

Kendall checked the time on his watched as he crunched through some dirty snow.

_No, it's none of those things._

Kendall's heart beat sped up and then slows. He feels a bit nauseous, but he swallows it back with a burning throat as Logan pats his shoulder as a way to say goodbye and Kendall walks up the sidewalk to his house.

_It's the fact that whenever I'm alone, or nearly alone, he always seems to be there._

Kendall hurried inside his house and shut the door behind him to hurriedly take his jacket and boots off. The heavy clothes were a relief to him once they were gone and he sighed a little in relief. He laid down on the couch and sighed. He needed a moment to think things through. He really shouldn't be thinking so badly of Wayne, he barely knew the guy!

He knew only the crucial facts that most people would know about him, but other than that…

Kendall bit his lip in thought as his mom came bustling out of the kitchen. He sat up in surprise.

"Mom?" his mom jumped and turned to look at him.

"Oh, hi, honey. Sorry, I didn't hear you come in, but look, Katie has a bad case of stomach flu." Kendall looked to her hands to see a small wicker tray, one they used for carrying food and medicine to a sick one in the house. He could hear Katie upstairs, gently calling for his mom, and he sighed as he took in her appearance.

She looked frazzled and all around tired from caring for Katie all day. He stood and walked to his mom, gently taking the wicker tray from her.

"here, I'll take care of Katie for the rest of the night." His mom gave a small sigh of relief, but then looked at him in worry.

"Weren't you going to go talk to dad?" she asked quietly. Kendall swallowed deeply, feeling a lump in his throat.

"I-I'm fine." His mom looked uneasy.

"Are you sure?" she whispered. Kendall turned away from her worried look to glance at the tray.

"Yes. Katie matters more right now. Go take a nap and get ready for work, mom, I promise I'll be fine." He said quietly. They both stood there quietly before his mom leaned close to hug him.

"I know you mean well, Kendall, but please…once in a while, you can act selfish. I'll understand." Kendall shook his head and looked at his mom. Her dark grey eyes were filled with worry for her son and sick daughter upstairs.

"Family is more important than being selfish, even if I need a moment to myself. I come second when it comes to you guys. I'll just talk to dad tomorrow." He kissed his moms cheek before heading upstairs. He knocked on Katie's door before opening the door and heading inside the dark purple room. Katies bed was in the middle of her room, and she had pop star posters all over the room, her desk was in the corner and he could see her large pile of stuffed animals in the corner was disturbed, as many were surrounding her on the four poster bed.

He smiled as he opened the thin curtain to find his sister lying under her large comforter, runny nose, blurry eyes, and her thick brown hair pulled back in a headband and hair ties. She had several stuffed bears surrounding her, as well as an assortment of different animal breeds in different sizes and colors. He pulled her desk chair close and scooted the vomit filled bucket away as he cleared some of the stuffed animals away and rubbed her sweaty brow.

"Katie bug." He whispered. She opened her bleary eyes and coughed as she looked at her older brother.

"Kendall, don't wanna *cough* get you sick." She mumbled. Kendall tied her curtain to the post of her bed so he could feed her without trouble.

"nah, abby sis, you're okay." He held up a spoonful of some soup, which smelled odd. Not bad, but odd.

_Must be herbal tea instead of soup._

"Mom made some things for you. Take some medicine and then I'll be gone." He quietly said to the eight year old. She groaned and yanked the blanket up over her face. Kendall chuckled as he yanked it back down and then held out the large soup cup of herbal tea to her.

"Here, just drink at least half of it." He coaxed gently. Katie stared at it for a moment before sitting forward gently, taking it in her weak hands. Kendall helped her hold it as he drank some of it, then after a minute she grimaced and shook her head. Kendall pulled it away to see it was half empty.

"Good job." He whispered quietly. Katie gave a small burp and groaned as he handed her some toast.

"Here, try to eat something at least." She took the toast, ate it and then laid back down in a hurry. She sniffled and Kendall gave a small sigh when he realized how miserable she was.

"Poor Katie bug." He kissed her forehead as he covered her up in blankets again and pushed the trashcan close to her bedside and left his snoozing sister.

"Just yell for me if you need me, okay?" he watched Katie nod in her half-awake state and he smiled before leaving her to sleep. He checked in on his mom, seeing her snoozing for a bit. He smiled as he yawned.

_Probably not a bad idea._ He thought to himself. He turned to his bedroom and walked in, climbing under a plush blanket and drifting off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wayne watched the whole ordeal through his telescope and smiled to himself as he giggled.

Kendall was so good with kids. He wondered if Kendall would ever be a good father, because a couple of little Wayne's and Kendall's running around would be so cute.

He yawned a she stood up and left his hidden room, closing the borough behind him with his clothes and shutting the doors. He left his messy room and hopped on his way downstairs, suddenly desiring something to eat. He found his mother in the kitchen.

He took the old bat in, sneering at her pathetic appearance. She was short for her age, only thirty-three years on this earth in all and she was a pathetic excuse. Her dark hair had a few strands of gray on the side, but barely visible. Her hair was cropped short, hanging about her neck, no bangs. She had a straight nose, thin lips, a pale face. Those fear filled grey eyes. Her small hands trembled as they scrubbed the sink and Wayne smirked, because she knew he was behind her.

She rarely wore jeans, she preferred her slacks. And if not slacks, then a simple dress would do.

Dull.

She wore a simple blue dress today. Like it did the ugly bat justice. Wayne walked into the kitchen and he watched her work begin to slow a bit. She looked at him slowly and he glared at her.

"What the hell are you looking at me like that for, bitch? Can't ya mind your own business?!" her head whipped back to look out the small window in front of her and she continued scrubbing dishes.

"Hey, I'm hungry wanna make something for me?" She bit her lip and hunched her shoulders gently. He glared at her small form, before grabbing her wrist.

"Are you DEAF? Make me something damn it! You know I'll probably burn the house down, you old bat!" she nodded gently and he stalked to the living room to flop down on the couch and turn on the TV, flipping through the channels. Football.

Boring.

Soccer.

Dull.

Commercials, commercials, commericals. Idiotic.

Movies.

Seen them.

He came across an episode of the Big Bang Theory and clapped his hands in glee. The show was undoubtedly hilarious. He watched intently as the episode went on, laughing at every joke. He snarled when the old bat interrupted him.

"What the hell do you want?!" he yelled. She flinched and just quickly handed him a small plate that had a grilled cheese sandwich on it.

"h-here." She whispered, tucking her hair behind her ear and disappearing into the kitchen once more. He smirked at her timidness. He turned back to see the episode was over and he sighed, flopping his head back in boredom. Was there anything to do in this damn house?

He stood and tiptoed towards the kitchen, listening in on his mother could be entertaining sometimes. He heard nothing but stupid drabbles of gossip but reality TV shows and he rolled his eyes before stomping back upstairs, slamming every open door to make an emphasis on his presence in the god forsaken house.

He disappeared back into his room and into his borough as he saw the Knights house across the street light up once more. He flopped into his desk chair and giggled with glee.

"This should be good."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kendall sat up and yawned, turning to see he had slept approximately two hours and fifteen minutes. He checked his phone to see Carlos, Logan and James had all texted him, and he hurriedly texted back, wasting two minutes and nineteen seconds before he disappeared back into his little sisters room. Katie was snoozing, seeming the herbal tea had worked, because she hadn't thrown up anything new. Kendall quickly replaced the half full grocery bag with a new one before he continued through his house.

He checked and saw his mom had gone off to work now, so he disappeared downstairs and dropped the bag into the garbage can before he decided to just finish his homework and head to bed.

He plopped himself on the couch and turned the TV on as he opened his backpack, yanking out his algebra book. He flipped the page number and was halfway through the problems when his phone rang. He groaned and looked at the scree to see James was calling him.

"What do you want, Jamie? You know I have homework to do." Kendall said a little bitterly.

"_Awh, why does my Kenny have to be so mean?" _James said with an obvious smirk in his voice. Kendall chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Because Katie's sick and I'm stressed." Kendall heard James go silent before he chuckled.

"_I can fix that."_

Kendall blushed.

"P-Pervert."

"_Whatever you love it._" James said in a husky voice. Kendall blushed darker, because he could feel the heat beginning to pool in his cheeks and stomach.

"James! Katie is upstairs!" he hissed. James chuckled and Kendall groaned gently.

_Hang up, just hang up._

"_If shes sleeping, I don't think she'll be a problem."_ Kendall groaned again.

"Phone sex isn't all that attractive." He mumbled. James gave a small moan and Kendall felt himself begin to harden.

"James god,please don't." Kendall groaned. James moaned again.

"_Are you hard yet, Kendall? My sweet Kenny?" _Kendall whimpered as a reply. James chuckled on the other end.

"_What do you want me to do, Kendall?" what do you want me to do to that adorable body of yours?"_

"F-Fuck…James…" Kendall was fumbling for his belt as he pushed his jeans down a bit and forced his erection out. He began moving his hand up and down, closing his eyes and moaning, imaging it was James.

"_Can you just imagine it, Kenny? My hand around that cute little cock of yours. God I love it. Moan for me, Kendall."_ Kendall gave a cry as he jerked into the motion of his hips and moaned into the phone.

"G-god James…Im going to cum!" he cried.

"_F-fuck, me too, Kenny."_ James grunted. Kendall cried as his own hand tightened and suddenly he was squiritng all over his own hand, cum dribbling down his fingers. He panted gently once he heard James finish his release on the other end of the phone.

"You're such a bad influence on me, James."

"_You make me that way."_ James laughed. Kendall chuckled as he grabbed a napkin to clean himself up.

"Thank you, Jamie. I DO feel a lot better." James laughed again.

"_The feelings mutual, sweety. I love you, Kendall."_

"I love you too, James." Kendall said with a dark blush on his cheeks. He fixed himself up and looked down at his unfinished homework with a chuckle.

"James can finish this as payback tomorrow for me." He closed up everything and yawned before turning the TV off and making his way upstairs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wayne groaned once he released and sighed, wiping his hands on his already dirty pants. He was going to change later anyway.

Kendall, god he was just so cute. _Too _cute.

Wayne watched Kendall get off the phone and he scoffed. Stupid fucking Diamond. He hated that kid with his entire being, because he got the most important thing in the world to Wayne to himself, acting like hes some big ass hotshot.

He shook his head as he stood, turning off the lights in his hidden room and walked into his bedroom to change. Maybe he could convince Kendall one day that he was so much better than that Diamond asshole would ever be.

Well, he did have quite some time to Kendall and himself since those projects in Science class were starting soon. He smirked to himself as he laid down in his cool bed, staring at the ceiling, letting his thoughts drift off to some future conversations he could possibly have with the alluring Kendall.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Carlos watched his friend with nervous anticipation, because the way Kendall had acted was nothing someone would just shove aside. He had been pestering Carlos over and over, but must've been out of it because he never heard Carlos's replies become more and more frantic with each moment, and the look in Kendall's eyes had chilled his insides a little.

He sat down at their usual seventh period table and watched Kendall give a tiny sigh.

"Hey, Kendall, about yesterday, are you okay? You seemed pretty out of it." Kendall's head whipped to look at him.

"Yeah, just a little freaked I guess." He whispered. Carlos frowned and gently laid a hand on Kendall's shoulder.

"What about?" Kendall's eyes widened.

"N-nothing. Just forget it." Kendall turned towards the board as class started and as per usual, Carlos absent-mindedly tuned the teacher out. It wasn't until everyone was up and moving that he noticed the teacher had made everyone move to sit by their partners. He stood and walked over to the girl he was partnered with, the one that was batting her eyelashes at him. She wasn't ugly, but Carlos just couldn't find her attractive.

He glanced back at Kendall worriedly, watching the freshman as he sat with the new comer into the class. He gave one more small sigh and sat down to figure out his project with the flirtatious partner of his.

Kendall watched Wayne carefully, observing him as he rooted through his backpack. Other than the dark hoodie, he didn't see anything wrong with Wayne.

_Maybe I was wrong…?_

"So, um, is there anything you want to do our project on?" he looked directly at Kendall, who was busy taking in his eyes. They weren't like yesterday at all.

_My nightmare yesterday must've set me off is all…_

"Not necessarily. How about you?" Kendall coughed. Wayne shrugged before he chuckled a little, and Kendall's stomach settled. He saw no reason to be uneasy with this guy.

_He's perfectly fine, I was just over reacting. I really need to talk to mom sometime about my nightmares…maybe I need to start getting anxiety medicine again or something._

"A classic volcano sounded fun, but everyone would probably do that anyway." Wayne said. Kendall tapped his chin in thought.

"We could always build some like machine or something." Kendall suggested. Wayne chuckled and looked at him, crossing his arms.

"Like what? What could we build?" Kendall shrugged, blushing darkly that Wayne had just sort of laughed at his suggestion.

"My friend Logan-"

"That really cute brunette?" Kendall cringed when Wayne said it a little too loud, and he saw Carlos glance their way. He waved his friend off with a nervous smile and turned back to Wayne.

"Y-yes. I mean, I guess. Well, anyway he's really smart, I could ask him and he could help us come up with something." Wayne bit the end of his pencil in thought before he chuckled.

"How about something like on ways to save the Earth? Wind power, solar power? Maybe a small diorama." Kendall's fuzzy eyebrows shot up in surprise. That was a good idea!

"Yeah! We could make something move and show how easy it would be to use that instead of fossil fuels!" Kendall said excitedly, then blushed when he realized he was shrieking his idea. Wayne laughed a little.

"You're cute when you blush, you know that?" Kendall's blush deepened and Wayne punched his shoulder lightly.

"Awh, don't be so shy. You're pretty smart, ya know. Hey, class is about to end." Kendall didn't have to check his watch, his internal clock told him three minutes were left in class.

"Yeah, well good brainstorming today!" Kendall smiled at Wayne, feeling a bit more ccloser than yesterday to the older.

"Hey is it okay if I can come over and sometime to start working on the project?" Wayne asked as he stood and zipped up his backpack. Kendall nodded as he pulled his strap over his shoulder.

"Sure, I mean you live across the street so just come over and ring the doorbell maybe tomorrow? I mean it is Friday tomorrow anyway." The bell rang and Wayne flashed a smile to Kendall.

"Sounds good. See you then." Kendall watched Wayne walk a different hallway as he started toward his locker, and Carlos caught up to him a moment later.

"Kendall, you alright? You seem kind of quiet." Kendall blinked and found himself digging in his locker, tuning the world and Carlos out.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking. But its okay really, everythings fine."

_Just fine._

"Alright, well come on, James is taking Logan, you, and I to get smoothies!" Carlos whooped as he ran out the school. Kendall shook his head and smiled as he shut his locker and started for the school door.

_Everything's just fine, Carlitos._

**A/N**

**Okay this sucked…?**

**Well sorry this is mainly just a filler. Next one might be too. Please review!**

**FAQ**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Hi everybody! SO….I took a trip over the weekend so I couldn't bring my computer with me and I've also been sick and doing things, so I'm sorry….?**

**Nope, actually not really. I was sick and tired, and exhausted for the last few days and I needed some time to sleep and get caught up. **

**But anyways thank you all for being patient, thank you for the reviews and here we go!**

Kendall's heart hammered in his chest a little as he and James were pressed nose to nose, sweaty foreheads together. James was moving up and down in a quick, fluid like motion, biting, licking, sucking and running his soft, warm hands up and down Kendall's bare torso.

"So sweet…." James whispered. Kendal shivered under his touch and gasped when James bit his hip bone, a particularly sensitive spot for the blonde.

"J-James…Really? H-here?" he whispered, gasping again as James licked a line up from the top of his jeans, through his happy trail, blowing cool air inside his belly button, and then finished in the middle of his chest. He was at the copper-haired ones mercy now.

It would've been romantic, and very enticing for Kendall to yank off everything else…

…If they weren't in a school bathroom.

Kendall bit down deep into the skin of his lips, trying to control himself, but James just _wouldn't fucking stop._

"Yes. Here, because I really need you…"James said in a deep husky voice, looking up into Kendall's eyes, smirking when he saw they had gone from their normal emerald gaze to a full blown dark shade. James shivered a little as he stood up and pulled Kendall to him, rubbing their chests together, before he smashed his lips into Kendall's.

And then tweaked his erect nipples.

Kendall gasped and his whole face went dark red as James licked around the small nubs, making them fill with blood.

_We have two minutes and twenty nine seconds until the bell rings and we can leave. Why can't he just wait for us to go to my home? _

Kendall gently shoved James back, panting and pressing his back to the wall.

"James, please, we can wait until we're at my house…I…I feel uncomfortable here." He whispered, reaching down to grab his shirt. James chuckled.

"Alright, alright. Just, you should know," James continued as he yanked on his shirt," You shouldn't be so embarrassed." Kendall blushed darker and looked away.

"And why is that?" He said quietly as they linked hands. The bell rang and James swiftly pulled Kendall into the growing crowd in the hallway, hoping no one noticed the fact he and Kendall were sweaty, and red from the blood rushing through their bodies. James hugged Kendall close and planted a big kiss on his lips and Kendall swallowed gently, feeling his heart hammer harder in his chest.

"Because I think you are beautiful, and not to mention, really fucking sexy." James leaned close.

"_Especially when you moan for me."_ Kendall felt the blood rush down and he shoved James into the locker beside his, hurrying and opening it so he could hide his growing erection. He glared at James gently.

"_Asshole! We're in SCHOOL!"_ He whisper-yelled. James chuckled and turned to fix his hair, whipping out his small hair comb and fixing his silky strands. Kendall shook his head and bent down to get his jacket.

"Whatever, let's just get home." Kendall watched James chuckle and extend his hand, tucking away his comb with his other. Kendall blushed and slowly took James's hands, sliding his fingers in to fill the empty spaces between James's.

"Hey, Kendall, just a heads up…" James started slowly, sounding a little nervous as they approached the doors to the parking lot," My mom isn't going to be around next weekend…You wanna come over for the weekend?" He turned to see his younger, sexy, but oh so innocent boyfriend biting his lip, deep in thought. They both knew what would happen if Kendall said yes, and came over to spend the night.

And Kendall was more than conflicted about his answer.

He knew James would be disappointed if he said no, but if he said yes, he would probably chicken out later on. He really just wasn't ready for that stage just yet. Hell, he was still getting use to the base they were on now!

He swallowed and turned to James. He opened his mouth.

"I…" No other sound came out and his insides curled.

But, James simply smiled, leaned down and planted a small kiss on his cheek.

"You didn't have to say yes, baby. I'm fine with how we are now, so don't rush yourself." Kendall's heart fluttered and he let out a tiny breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in.

"I love you, James." Kendall kissed him and now it was James's turn to blush. James smiled and let go of Kendall's hand to hop inside of his car, but a voice stopped them as it called out.

"Kendall! Hey, Kendall!" He turned to see a tall boy walking towards him, but his face was covered by the dark hoodie he wore.

"Oh, Wayne." Kendall smiled a little as the boy got closer, and yanked his hood a little away from his head.

"Hey, you said it was okay to start out project today, right?" Kendall gaped a little, remembering his promise to the older boy. He turned to see James frowning just a bit.

"Sorry, James…But I have to work on this project…" he whispered. James nodded and opened his car door.

"Just text me later, okay, baby?" Kendall nodded as James backed out of the parking space and pulled out, and then headed towards the exit. He was out of sight within a minute and thirty-five seconds. The blonde sighed a little inwardly, feeling a little guilty that he had made James go off by himself, when he simply could've invited James to come over and hang out while they worked.

"Oh, did you guys have plans?" Kendall turned back to Wayne and blinked.

"Not really…It's okay. He can be a hot head sometimes, but he cools down pretty easily. Sorry about that." Kendall spied Carlos and Logan exiting the school, glad to have a bit of company during the walk home. He didn't know Wayne well enough just yet, and he didn't like particularly awkward moments between people.

"Hi guys." Wayne's head snapped to see the new comers and Kendall gave a little sigh of relief. Logan was reading a book as he walked, but he slipped a bookmark in the pages and shut it as Carlos continued rambling.

"I'm just saying! It'd be awesome!" Logan rolled his eyes and turned to Carlos.

"What? Tying rockets to skates and going on ramps? Carlos, that's unbelievably stupid, crazy, AND dangerous!" Carlos pouted a little and Logan let out a hefty sigh, wrapping an arm around Carlos's neck to make him happy.

"I swear, you're still just a kid sometimes." Carlos giggled and poked Logan's ribs.

"Awh, but you love that about me!" He said cheekily. Logan rolled his eyes once more and turned to Kendall.

"Hey, ready to head home?" Logan just seemed to notice Wayne, so he nodded in his direction.

"Hi, I'm Logan." Carlos turned to Wayne and smiled bright. Kendall chuckled quietly. Carlos absolutely loved making new friends.

"HI! I'm Carlos! Hey…wait; you're Kendall's science partner!" Wayne chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah. We're about to head to his house and begin our project." Carlos beamed.

"Cool! What are you doing it on?" he asked excitedly as they all started heading home. Wayne chuckled.

"Um, we planned on somehow using a diorama to show how we could harvest more things, like solar energy or wind energy to help the Earth, instead of fossil fuels." Wayne watched Carlos scrunch his face up and think for a moment.

"Oh…okay. Sounds cool." Kendall smiled at his friend. Carlos wasn't exactly the smartest, but it didn't mean a thing. He was still amazing.

"Hey! Carlos, why don't you bring some of those old model trains, airplanes and cars you have over? Maybe, you could help us by putting them into the diorama!" Carlos looked at Kendall excitedly before he burst into a wide grin.

"Wow! Really?" Kendall nodded and Carlos did a fist pump, bumping into Logan and making him drop his book. They all heard a small splash and looked to see the book half in a puddle. Kendall bit his lip as he picked it up and brushed it off, handing it to Logan. The happy emotions from a few minutes ago were gone as Carlos backed away gently and blushed dark red. Logan looked like he was about to explode.

"God damn it, Carlos! Why do you always have to ruin things for me?!" he screamed. Kendall's eyebrows shot up into his bangs and Wayne stepped back a little from the two raven haired boys.

"I-I didn't mean to, Logan." Carlos said quietly. Logan growled in frustration.

"Well, maybe next time you should just act like a normal seventeen year old instead of a goddamn CHILD!" Logan screamed, before he took off, marching angrily towards his house. Kendall's jaw dropped a little and he looked at Carlos.

"I'm really sorry…" Logan tensed a little, stiffened and then continued to his house, holding his dripping book in his hands. Kendall watched Carlos as tears began to run down his cheeks.

"Hey, Carlos, dude it was an accident." Wayne said quietly. Kendall wished he knew the real reason why Carlos was taking it so harshly, but he didn't want to say anything. Kendall wrapped his arms around Carlos and the trio began walking up to his house quietly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I just don't understand why he hates me so much." Carlos said quietly.

They were all sitting in the middle of Kendall's living room, a large thing of clay in front of them, plus paint, and a large cardboard poster.

"He doesn't hate you, Carlos. He was just mad about his book, I'm sure he'll apologize for how he acted tomorrow." Kendall shrugged as he began molding the clay. They weren't putting it on the poster just yet, but molding it into landscapes.

"Don't worry about it Carlos, everyone has their moments." Wayne said. Kendall turned to see the older boy toying around with wires and a train set with tracks.

"How's the solar-powered train coming along?" Kendall watched the other look up at him.

"It'll take me a day or two. Then I can set up the wires and everything on the landscapes." Wayne smiled warmly at Kendall, but then he sighed.

"Kendall, is there a restroom I can use?" Kendall nodded and pointed towards the staircase with a clay covered hand.

"Up the stairs, take a left. Please put the seat down when you're done." Wayne nodded and headed off towards the restroom. Kendall sighed as he attacked the large hill he and Carlos were working on. They were going to put a town in the middle of the diorama, have a moving train around it and some cars would work in the town. Then, if Wayne could really do it, they would be able to set up a tiny airplane to shoot out across the town, attached to some sort of wire that Wayne had planned to use. It would all be powered by solar energy, which they would get easily from the tanning lamp Carlos had at home.

Carlos sighed after they finished the hill and he stood up.

"This was fun to make, but I'm heading out. Sorry about today." He said quietly. Kendall stood, and they both went into the kitchen to wash their hands, where Kendall dried his and hugged Carlos.

"It wasn't your fault, Carlos. It was an accident, so don't be so down on yourself, okay?" Carlos nodded and then looked at Kendall with wide eyes.

"Hey what was the name of that book he was reading?" Kendall bit his bottom lip in thought, pulling it into his mouth and sucking it gently.

"I think…I think it was some new best seller at the bookstore in town." Kendall watched Carlos nod and then he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Well, thanks, but I'm gonna head out. Bye, Kendall. Good luck with the project." He said quietly. Kendall sighed a little as Carlos grabbed his backpack and left, opening the door as Katie walked in. She looked at Carlos strangely and then frowned when he shut the door behind him quietly.

"Is Carlos okay? He's usually all happy and stuff." She asked quietly. Kendall shrugged.

"Logan yelled at him and-"

"And he has a crush on Logan, right." Katie gave him a thumbs up as Wayne started down the stairs. Kendall watched his sister walk into the kitchen and grab an apple.

"It's more like an admiration to him. I feel bad though, because Logan won't give him a chance, yet I think they'd be so good together." Katie shrugged as she bit into the apple. She used the back of her sleeve to wipe her chin.

"Maybe he just needs a push…an even BIGGER push. I'm going to go do my homework." She turned to leave and bumped into Wayne.

"Oh, hi? Didn't know anyone else was here, Kendall." All three exchanged looks.

"Katie, this is Wayne. He's my science partner." Katie eyed the items on the floor.

"Oh, so that's what that's for. Okay then. Nice to meet you, Wayne." She nodded at him and left. Wayne quirked an eyebrow at the small girl.

"Is she always-"

"A little odd? Yes." Wayne chuckled.

"Well, maybe I just need to get to know her more. Anyways, I'm off. It's about time for me to head out, I have homework." Kendall nodded as he began cleaning up the project. He set some things away and then grabbed the wires and train and handed it to Wayne.

"Here ya go. Can you really get it done in a few days?" Wayne tossed the train back and forth.

"Yeah, doesn't take much. I like dabbling in computers and stuff, so it'll be easy."

"Oh, I didn't know you liked computers." Kendall said, feeling a bit of surprise. Wayne didn't seem to be the type to mess around with computers. Wayne shrugged and smiled at Kendall, watching the blonde as he started rubbing his watch, but he didn't seem to notice he was doing it.

"Well, I'm pretty good at fixing them. So if you ever have a computer problem, I'm your guy!" he chuckled. Kendall chuckled a little awkwardly as he opened the door.

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind. See you sometime Sunday? Maybe we can actually start putting in those wires and trains." Kendall flashed Wayne a warm smile.

"Yeah, sounds good. I'll see you later." Wayne stood there for a long moment, really resisting his urge to lean forward and capture those decadent lips with his own. He swallowed and then hopped off Kendall's porch and started down the sidewalk, crossing over to his house.

Kendall watched Wayne walk away before he shut the door. Something about the way Wayne stared at him hadn't seemed right, like he wanted to say or do something to Kendall before leaving.

Kendall leaned back against the door, feeling his stomach curl harshly for a moment before it released. He shivered and headed upstairs, deciding to jump into a warm shower.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wayne growled in frustration as he examined the blood on his fist, and then he glared down at the old hag.

She was cradling the left side of her face gently, her nose bleeding, her lip split. Her eye was starting to swell as she silently cried.

"It was your own damn fault, bitch." He hissed.

He had come home, and they had burst into a fight. Where had he been, wasn't something she needed to know. He needed money, and then she said no.

When Wayne wanted something in his damn house, then he gets it.

They had fought about some other topics, but in his fury he had blanked on what they were. Then he lashed out and started striking her. She called it up on herself though, to be hit by him. She deserved it. She maybe even _liked_ it. What a sick bitch.

He pushed her down with the sole of his shoe and held her under his grip. He glared down at her weak form. She was a disgusting human being. She craved pity. And sympathy. Wearing those dresses that made her look thin and scrawny. Hanging her head as if she was depressed every day.

It was an _act. _Nothing but a simple_ act._

He scoffed at her and pressed down into her shoulder, making the banshee bitch cry out. He pushed her away and continued to his room, slamming the door shut, but not before screaming out to her.

"Come in my room, and you die, ugly ass bitch!" he slammed the door and laid down on his twin bed. His bed in his hidden room was a queen, much bigger, but he liked this bed for now.

He opened his backpack and grinned wide at seeing what he made off with in the Knight house.

He had made a list of things he found that Kendall used, so he wrote down the brand for it. He had the soap Kendall used from the shower. He had found a shirt from Kendall on the floor. He even had a towel that _smelt _like him, oh lord he was in heaven.

But he hit the jackpot- a set of Kendall's boxers, _stained with the beautiful essence of his body_.

Wayne sighed in euphoric happiness as he pressed the cum-stained boxers to his face, inhaling the scent. It was beautiful, delicious, _it was Kendall._

Wayne held the boxers over his face as he felt the blood rushing to his groin, and he hurried to work his jeans and boxers off, reaching down. He began stroking himself as he inhaled Kendall's scent, and he started going faster at the image of Kendall just letting loose in front of him.

He pressed his tongue to the stain in Kendall's boxers, shivering at the taste.

He released all over his hand, panting as he did.

An idea.

An idea hit him so hard, so fast, and Wayne found himself struggling to breathe from the happiness that was pounding in his heart. It could work. It really could work.

He sat up and fixed himself, walking to his borough as he opened it. He stepped up into it, pushing the coats aside; he stepped into the hidden room. He walked to his bed and put the boxers on his pillow, before he laid down in the bed and smiled, putting his face into the boxers.

He smiled as he laid there and confirmed the idea in his head, knowing nothing could fail.

And that he could soon have Kendall as his.

And _only_ his…

**A/N**

**I tried….?**

**I forked this piece of shit filler chapter out in an hour, please hold your applaud until the end.**

**For some of you wondering, a borough is basically like a large closet/dresser. It's not in the wall….it hard to explain, but basically an idea to give you is the huge closet item the kids in Narnia first go through with all the coats and items…?**

**I know it has another name but that's what I heard someone call it a few times. Sorry.**

**Alright, I'm tired and need to collapse. Thanks.**

**Oh and just another note, sorry. My laptop might get taken in a week or so, I'm sorry. I will still update just probably not as extensively as now, and probably not the best updates since it won't be made on word, and won't have spellcheck/italicization/bold words.**

**Sorry for that bad inconvenience note.**

**Please review this and tell other readers to come check my story out! Thank you!**

**FAQ**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**So I'm grounded from my laptop and that's really the only excuse I can think up for not updating. **

**Sorry about grammar and everything because I typed this on my phone and its probably terrible. **

**But yep. There ya go.**

Kendall panted and grunted as he lugged the huge project out of his house, making sure it fit through the door without breaking.

Wayne and he had worked on it all weekend and then several days into the week were stuck working on it, so now it was Thursday.

And also to mention, due today.

Kendall panted as he held the large project in front of him, making sure to hold it steady as he took long even strides down his driveway, and continued onto the sidewalk as he headed towards his school.

"Woah! Ken, you need help?" Logan called as he raced up to his blonde friend, who was red in the face from focusing on carrying the horrible, heavy project.

"Yeah, I could really use it." Kendall said quietly as he checked his watch. Good, they were still making good time and would be there in a time prognosis of eighteen minutes and thirty eight seconds.

If nothing bad happened,that was.

"Well, god why didn't you ask James to help by picking you up for school?" Logan asked as he helped carry the board, holding one side and focusing on holding it balanced so it wouldn't fall or topple over in any way.

Kendall felt his face heat up even more than it already was and he hung his head a little. How stupid was he? James would've been glad to offer his younger lover a ride. Kendall glanced at his brunette friend, watching him grunt gently as they struggled.

Ah,the guilt set in as they walked through the parking lot.

"Sorry, Loges." Kendall whispered very quietly.

He watched Logan as he shrugged his backpack strap back onto his shoulder and grunted.

"It's fine." He said in a gruff tone. Kendall held open the door with his foot as they struggled to bring the project inside the school building. It didn't help that many of the older students walked by and didn't even bother to offer help to the younger freshman.

Kendall walked backwards slowly; making sure he was going to run into anything. But as luck would have it-

"Kendall! Logan! Watch out!"

**_CRASH!_**

Kendall cried out as he was pushed into from behind and he gripped the edges of his project, shocking Logan as he shoved him forward. The shorter of the two fell on his rear as Kendall wobbled back and forth, trying to balance his project in his arms as cars and buildings began to topple.

A strong arm grabbed him and steadied him, and Kendall watched everything calm down on the project before he let out a glad sigh and turned to James.

"Thanks." He said with a blush. He could feel James's arms still wrapped tightly around him, one helping balance the board. He could feel James's six pack ripple against his back as James bent down to peck his lips, he could smell James's cologne.

His heartbeat began to race and he felt his legs become weak as James's lips pressed to his. He let out a breathy moan as James, shockingly, took the project and held it with one arm.

"James..." He whispered but James nipped at his bottom lip.

But Kendall became quickly distracted by the tongue that was running over his bottom lip. He let out another breathy moan and James chuckled into the kiss that had Kendall's heart skipping beats.

"Jesus Christ you two! Go get a damn room!"

Kendall's eyes shot open and be turned to see Logan still sitting on the floor where he landed, an apologizing and blushing Carlos sprawled on top of him.

"AWH, little Logie's just jealous~" James teased as he pulled away from Kendall gently, and regrettably. The blonde was blushing dark red, enough to make a tomato envy him.

Logan raised an eyebrow at James before he shoved Carlos off of him and stood. He dusted himself off in a rather snooty way, crossed his arms and said,

"Don't call me that."

James chuckled as he switched the large project to his other arm and Kendall chuckled behind him as Carlos stood awkwardly next to Logan.

"Whatever you say...Hortense." Kendall teased.

Logan's eye twitched in annoyance.

"You said you wouldn't call me that!" He exclaimed as James busted out in laughter and Carlos chuckled.

"Hortense?!" James cried.

"it's his actual first name!" Kendall laughed. Logan rolled his eyes and turned to Carlos, glaring at the chuckling Latino.

"I thought at least you would be nice enough to not laugh at me." Logan said. Kendall watched Carlos quiet down into a somber moment and bite his lip.

This was actually the first day all week Logan had said more than two words to the Latino and Kendall couldn't help but feel remorse and guilty about the way his friend was acting towards the boy who wanted to do nothing but make him happy.

On that note, Carlos reached into his backpack and pulled out a plastic bag. He hesitated before handing it to Logan, who looked as shocked as James and Kendall did.

Especially when Logan opened it to find a thick hard back book. Kendall glimpsed at it and realized Carlos had done the almost impossible task of finding the best seller Logan was reading that he had ruined the week before. His jaw dropped in shock.

Logan gaped a little and flipped through the book to find it clean and new.

"You...you bought me the book?" Logan said quietly. The two look at each other, and Kendall could feel the awkwardness hanging in the air. He looked at James and they eyed each other, making Kendall realize James could feel it too.

"Yeah well...I did ruin it after all. It was just common courtesy I guess." Carlos finished quietly, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Kendall watched his best friends face turn into one of guilt mixed with a bit of horror when he seemed to get the fact he had been treating Carlos in an asshole-ish way since Friday.

Logan sighed and looked at Carlos with a look that clearly read,"forgive me." Kendall gave a small sigh of relief when the awkward tension had passed and Carlos returned the look with a smile.

The bell rang a moment too soon and they all departed, Kendall and James hurrying to the biology classroom to drop off Kendall's project and getting into their seats in home room just in time for the final bell to ring.

Kendall sighed and put his head down on his desk as the teacher began in on a lecture that would definetly bore him to tears.

_Oh,what a day._

XXXXBTRXXXXISXXXXXTHEXXXXBES TXXX

The day passed and soon enough Kendall found himself sitting in his seventh period biology class, jiggling his leg up and down in anxiety as he waited two more minutes (with an additional nineteen seconds) until the bell rang.

He wasn't a school person. Really,he wasn't but he couldn't help but feel accomplished and happy to show of the large project he had taken so long to help finish. Well, he wouldn't have been able to if it weren't for-

"Hey, Kendall." Kendall jumped as Wayne's form seemed to materialize next to him. As per usual, those cold eyes unnerved Kendall a little but he shrugged it off as he had gotten used to their seeming menacing stare.

It's probably just the way his eyes look, Kendall thought.

He smiled a little.

"Hey! Did you bring the heat lamp?" Wayne held up the bulky looking lamp and Kendall smiled wider.

"Awesome! Our project is definetly going to get me an A in this class!" Kendall felt himself surge with confidence as he looked over at the other projects, that were smaller and more degrading than their large environment project was.

"Good, because I definitely need it." Wayne chuckled. Kendall flashed the taller boy a smile before taking the heat lamp and walking it over to set it next to their project. As he sat down, he glanced down at Wayne's fingers that drummed an endless tune onto the tabletop.

The knuckles were bandaged on one hand, the other hand was wrapped around the palm with a layer of gauze.

Kendall felt a shiver run up his spine and he turned away, feeling quite sick.

_Kendall sobbed gently as he held a quivering hand to his bleeding ear. It was quite warm and sticky as he shivered. _

_The basement floor was obviously not a good place to be sitting. _

_He looked up at the older man as he quietly sobbed, his tears hitting the floor the same time the blood from the older mans knuckles dripped and splashed the ground. _

_Today wasn't one of the good days._

Kendall's eyes opened and he sucked in a deep breath, letting his nails scratch the table as he tried to calm himself down.

_In, out, in, out. Do it like the doctor told you._

"Kendall? Hey Kendall? You alright there?" Kendall's eyes flicked to see Wayne looking at him worriedly and Kendall turned to give him a shaky smile.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine." Wayne said with a suspicious tone. Kendall waved him off.

"It's nothing really. I can handle it." Wayne sighed but otherwise seemed satisfied with the answer as he turned away. Kendall's head lowered to the desk as the teacher began calling up the groups to present their projects.

Maybe today wasn't one of those "_good_" days.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sick wasn't a word Kendall could use to describe how he felt about getting up in front of others. More of "_disturbed_","_terrified_", or even the quote,"_gonna puke all over everything_" would be better.

Kendall was tuned out as Wayne was describing to the class how solar energy could be used to help the planet even better than fossil fuels were doing nowadays.

"-I mean look at what we could accomplish just by heat. And many people would scoff at this idea without even putting it into action." Kendall blinked and turned to see Wayne looking at him.

He jumped and shoved the heat lamps plug into the wall after realizing that it was his turn to add to the project contribution. He stood and turned the heat lamp, focusing it on the miniature solar panels on the project.

Nothing happened.

Kendall frowned as he felt sweat dripping down his own face in embarrassment. Something had to move or else this project was a total flop, plus a big fat F on his grade.

He blushed and watched Wayne sigh in annoyance. Then he kicked the table, jolted several things on the desk and the cars began to move slowly along their track. The plane began speeding around the small wire that was sending electrical impulses for the wheels to move.

The train pushed along its tracks and the whole class turned from their bored gazes to watch in amazement as little lights flickered, cars moved, and the train raced around the whole model.

"And it all due to nothing but simple heat!" Kendall cried out happily, making himself feel so accomplished that it came out wonderfully. He tossed a bright smile to Wayne, who reciprocated with a smile of his own.

XXXXXXXXXX

"That was amazing! Even the teachers eyebrows were on top of his forehead!" Kendall cried as he stood by his locker, yanking out books to place them into his backpack.

"Yeah. I bet no one was expecting that!" Wayne chuckled. Kendall smiled at the older boy before glancing around and rubbing his watch.

James should've been there fifty-eight seconds ago.

Kendall turned back to Wayne, tensing when he saw the small gleam in the older boys dark grey eyes. He had been transfixed on Kendall as if he were staring into Kendall's soul.

Or undressing him in his mind.

Both ideas unnerved Kendall to the bone, and he took a tiny step back, glanced around for James once more and rubbed his fathers watch. He cleared his throat, wanting to end the awkward silence between him and Wayne.

"So how did you know to kick the desk to make it work?" He asked quietly, continuing to fiddle with his watch.

"Oh, some wires are a bit loose and by kicking it, it should've jolted the wires together in a way that made them press together enough to at least move a bit."

"Oh...well that was smart." Kendall said, blushing darkly. He didn't know anything about wires and switches of the sorts, and felt uneducated in the conversation they were holding.

"So," Wayne started, clearly working in a new conversation," I'm holding a party tomorrow night. It's gonna be a big one. Wanna come?"

"Umm..." Kendall bit his lip in thought. He wasn't dumb. He knew parties had alcohol, drugs,sex and loud music but he also knew that he could get into trouble if a neighbor called the police.

But the neighborhood wasn't close enough to touch each other. The houses were actually pretty spaced, with big lawns on most of them. No one would care so long as no lawns, houses,or cars were being destroyed. And Katie was spending the night at her friends in a different neighborhood, and his mom had late shift tomorrow night.

Kendall nibbled his thumbnail as he tried to weigh the pros and cons about attending such a party before he made his decision.

He jumped when arms wrapped around him and pulled him close. The warm, familiar arms and recognizable cologne definitely tipped off that it was James.

"Yeah, sure, sounds like fun." James said. Kendall glanced back to see his boyfriend smiling. He turned back to Wayne, to see a smile forming on his face that was obviously strained.

"Great! Tell your brunette friends their also invited." Wayne said as he started for the doors.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Wayne smiled to himself as he brought all of the alcohol he had and set it out on tables around the house before he poured half a thing of vodka into a large punchbowl. Tonight would be perfect, just fucking absolutely perfect.

"Wayne! Why...what is this?!" He turned to see the old hag standing there in shock as she surveyed their house and her son. Alcohol and stuff was placed everywhere for a party, along with tons of food and the TV was playing on MTV. He also had a stereo and stuff hooked up, along with a recorder scratched in case anyone wanted to get up and DJ.

Personal belongings were shoved away for the horny teenagers so they wouldn't be bothered later.

Wayne had gotten himself ready in good clothes and nice cologne, because it had to be perfect.

But the hag had to go.

He grabbed her arm roughly, making her cry out in pain as he dragged her towards the kitchen.

"Wayne! Stop! _Ow_!" She sobbed. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

"Don't you understand! It's perfect! It's absolutely perfect! Kendall will be here and it'll work...it'll all work." Her eyes went wide.

"Wayne,you better not hurt that little boy." She said as threateningly as she could. He glared at her.

"What do you know about him? NOTHING! Not like me! God it'll be perfect..." And with that he opened the basement and pushed her down. He checked to make sure she didn't break anything on her way down before he shut the door and locked it.

She ran back up the stairs and began banging on the door as he flipped the volume up on his stereo and fingered his shirt pocket. He brought out the handful of pills he had and touched them carefully, smiling deviously as the doorbell rang.

Show time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I really don't know why we have to go." Kendall complained as he shifted through his T-shirts.

Today was Friday and his family had already left, so it was just him and James in his bedroom.

Kendall was looking for a nice outfit to wear to Wayne's party, but as he turned to glance at James he realized that he could never match up to the prettier of the two. James looked gorgeous no matter what, and everyone flaunted over him.

It was a wonder to Kendall why James ever wanted him.

"Maybe you should just go without me." Kendall said with a huff as he flopped down on his bed next to James. James yanked him close and nibbled his bottom lip to make Kendall blush.

"Nah, it would be boring without my little baby." Kendall groaned.

"I'm not a baby." James pulled Kendall's body to his and pressed them close.

"Mmm, you're my baby," Kendall squeaked when James grabbed and squeezed his ass tight," and you're innocent and young like one too."

"You're so corruptive." Kendall giggled. James smirked and kissed Kendall gently; he pulled away after a minute and pressed their foreheads together.

"Seriously just go without me though. I'm not a party person." Kendall said quietly. James frowned, he did not like to see Kendall doubt himself so much.

"Why? I won't have any fun without you there." Those fixating emerald eyes focused on his gold hazel ones and his heart stopped a little at the self hurt behind them.

"Carlos is going and I think he's forcing Logan to go, so go have fun with them." Kendall said quietly. James hugged Kendall close and sighed.

"Baby, what's going on with you?" He whispered, rubbing Kendall's back in a relaxing manner. He wanted Kendall to be happy and relaxed.

This is not the usual Kendall.

"It's just...I still cant believe you picked me..." Kendall said quietly. James frowned. Why Kendall would be doubting their relationship or himself for that matter he didn't know but be did NOT like it one bit.

He grabbed Kendall's chin and forced him to look up at him.

"I would push a million girls out of the way to get to you, Kendall. You should know this by now. You're the only one for me and I love you so much." Kendall's eyes brimmed with tears and he quickly blinked them back.

"I love you to, James." They hugged and Kendall smiled into James warm touch. He didn't know why he was so doubtful of James and himself, but with answers like that all he knew was that he didn't need to be.

"Come on, lets get ready for that party." James smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I really don't understand why I have to come with you." Logan complained as Carlos parked his car and hopped out. He had driven from his home and since he was driving past Logans anyway, he grabbed the shorter brunette before heading to the party.

Carlos rolled his eyes in annoyance as he climbed out of his car.

"Because you were invited, and you can't pass up a party invite, dork." Carlos chuckled as he walked towards Wayne's house that was already filled to the brim with teenagers.

"Look, Carlos this really isn't my type of scene-" Logan jumped back as an older guy raced by and down the porch on a bike and several guys busted out of the door and onto the already crowded porch.

Logan stumbled back but Carlos grabbed his arm in time, helping steady himself on his feet.

"Thanks." Logan grumbled as Carlos pushed him inside.

"Welcome, now smile, dance and relax a little, bookworm." He laughed at Logan's expression but waved it off as he pass Logan a red cup filled with punch,and without a doubt had alcohol mixed in.

Logan sipped it and his nose crinkled, but then he took another experimental sip and smacked his lips together.

"Weird." He said quietly but even over the loud pounding music, Carlos caught the comment. He smirked a little to himself and drank his own punch.

Kendall and James walked over to the house across the street, and Kendall felt some anxiety kick in once they were inside and saw how crowded and loud it was.

James noticed and gripped his arm gently, before pulling him close in the crowd.

"Hey, let's dance!"

"What? Wait here? NOW?" Kendall asked, exasperated as James nodded and began dancing. Kendall blushed when he saw many other people notice the "Diamond" was here and saw how well James danced.

Girls cooed and puckered their lips, and Kendall saw some guys eyeing James ferociously. But what he didn't see, were the hard grey eyes watching him over a few heads away.

Those strong, tan arms pulled Kendall close and he gasped out and then shuddered as he held back a moment once James began moving against him, and not to mention, was GRINDING against his younger boyfriend.

The sweat trailed down Kendall's back as he groaned a little and James grabbed his hips and started moving them.

"James! This is weird!" He cried over the head pounding music.

"Just go with it baby!"

James started thrusting gently, rubbing their pelvises together in a very erotic way, his hands were around them moving in time with his dance, and Kendall was just loving every damn second of it.

He gasped when James yanked him to a couch that was already overflowing with people, a lesbian couple on one end were making out deliciously.

Kendall felt dizzy and hot as James pulled him onto his lap and chuckled. He began kissing Kendall gently, licking a line over the throbbing pulse in his neck.

Kendall moaned gently and then he and James were kissing deeply, James threading his fingers through Kendall's hair. Kendall gripped James's shirt but they both stopped as someone yelled at them.

"Hey fags get a room!" James's face went red and Kendall gritted his teeth in anger as he swiveled on James's lap.

"Hey asshole-" Kendall stopped and let out a chuckle when he saw Carlos standing behind him, looking a bit overly happy, more than usual.

"What the hell do you want?!" James laughed. Carlos chuckled and Kendall finally noticed he was holding his friend up behind him.

"What's wrong with Logan?" He saw a Carlos laugh a little awkwardly and rub his neck.

"He's sort of drunk. I'm about to take him home before some horny girls prey on his innocent body."

Carlos and James snorted in laughter, and Kendall was passed a red cup that had bitter tasting punch in it. He gave it a sip and then chugged half of it down. He knew it was spiked but the buzzed feeling he was getting was nothing short of amazing.

"Yeah yeah take him 'home' Carlos." James laughed. Carlos picked Logan up, who flopped into his arms.

"Mm not drunk...just tired." He grumbled. Kendall chuckled, because even though Logan wasn't completely trashed, Carlos was kind enough to take him home before he passed out or drank himself to sickness.

"I'm not gonna do anything." Carlos scoffed with a laugh. They waved him off as he left the house.

_That was two hours ago_.

Kendall knew it was late, but he was buzzed and he felt good. Not to mention he was also a bit horny but he could wait for James to blow him later. He wanted to dance.

_James._

Where was James by the way?

Kendall glanced around and then looked down at his watch as be spun slowly by himself and then bumped into a wall.

Ah hell he couldn't read his watch anyway. It was too dark inside the house. Kendall chuckled as he began dancing again and he turned to see some guys eyeing him hungrily.

Without thinking, he blew them kisses and giggled as he stumbled off to find James.

James, on the other hand, was lying on a couch surrounded by girls and guys alike. They were listening to him talk and laugh but he kept feeling lonely since Kendall had walked off.

He knew the blonde was smart but he just hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid. He was actually about to go find him when someone passed him another drink.

What harm would it do?

Kendall stumbled away from the main party and tried to find a bathroom or trash can of the sorts. His head was spinning and he felt like his stomach was in his throat.

He opened a door. Nope! Woah, too many lady parts he had never wanted to see in there. He slammed the door and walked to the next one.

Locked.

Next one, an office. It was empty except for a hissing cat in the corner. He shut the door and found a linen closet next. He was about to just puke in the middle of the hallway when he finally found the bathroom.

He fell to his knees and vomited in the toilet, several times. He sniffled and wiped his eyes as he gagged and dry heaved several times.

He stayed there for a few minutes before flushing and standing up, wobbling as he was about to leave. Now that a lot of that was out of his system he was starting to think a bit more clearly.

It was late.

It was tiring.

It was time to go home. He sighed and rubbed his warm cheeks as he stumbled for the door, wanting nothing else to do but find his boyfriend and leave so that he could go home and either sleep, or just have James pound him mercilessly into the bed so he could scream James's name until his throat was raw.

The second option was deemed the better one.

Kendall opened the door, only to stumble back as the two boys from earlier crowded in and looked at him.

"Would you look at that." One said. The other chuckled.

"You know he's got a nice set of lips."

Kendall shook in disturbance and realized what these two boys had in mind. He raised his hands cautiously as his heart raced in his chest.

"W-wait a second..." One pounced and he screamed, but the door slammed open again and he looked up, hoping for James to be the one standing there.

Cold grey eyes met him and then flicked to the other two guys.

"_Get. Out_." He hissed.

Though smaller in demeanor and height, Wayne had muscle and a more dominant aura somehow. The two guys scampered away under his cold glare and then Kendall was being hoisted off the ground and brought nose to nose with Wayne.

"Hey sorry about that. You ought to be more careful." Wayne said quietly. Kendall nodded and sniffled, rubbing his arms to help him feel comfortable.

"Yeah...I just want to go home." He whispered, feeling tired and he ached a little. His head hurt as well as his collar bone where the boy grabbed him roughly.

"Oh I'm sorry. Well hey I think James and a bunch of other people are upstairs, so lets go grab him." Wayne smiled and directed Kendall towards the stairs he hadn't seen earlier. Kendall started up them, hurrying up to find his boyfriend so they could leave.

Wayne followed with a sinister grin on his face.

James slumbered gently on the couch, completely oblivious to what was about to take place just above his very head.

**XXXXXXXXTWO HOURS EARLIERXXXXXXXXX**

Carlos sighed as he gently placed Logan in the car and drove off. Logan would be staying with him tonight, since he told his parents he would be out at Kendall's for the weekend so he could recover without any suspicions.

But since Kendall and James were busy he had no choice but to take him home with him.

Carlos tossed a glance at Logan, who wasn't entirely drunk but buzzed enough to be out of it for a while.

Carlos felt some sort of confidence swell in his chest as he decided to take a little detour before he went home. He didn't know where these feelings were coming from but he knew he couldn't ignore them if they involved Logan.

_Logan, Logan, Logan._

How he craved for the brunette bookworm to be his. He wanted to cuddle that body close in a soft bed, Carlos watching TV and Logan focused on his new best seller. How he wanted to wake up next to Logan everyday.

The midnight texts and late night conversations were feelings and thoughts and secrets were being spilled is what he wanted with Logan.

And that body. That beautiful body. The white skin, those cocoa-hazelnut eyes that were unlike his brownie-puppy colored eyes, those supple lips that have him such an adorable, goofy smile. And god those dimples!

He couldn't bear it any longer.

He pulled into the small clearing on the hill. It had a small pond by it and was on high enough ground to see the city's lights.

It was clichéd make out spot for the teenagers in the town (definitely since Carlos could spot several cars a but aways from him and Logan) but the view at night was beautiful.

This is how Carlos would get Logan to love him. It had to work. It had to. He clutched his chest gently as Logan began to stir.

**A/N**

**CUT! *slaps director things down***

**Scene! Good anyways what a great cliffhanger huh? **

**SOOO sorry about not updating I've really been busy. Not to mention this was also typed on my phone so it took longer. Sorry if it was shorter than usual. **

**I will try my hardest to update faster in the future but without my laptop it's really hard to do.**

**Lets try at least 55 reviews by the next chapter eh?**

**Love you all thank you so much for reviewing and your patience!**

**FAQ**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Damn you guys. 60 reviews.**

**Awesome. Thank you all so much.**

Kendall felt dizzy as he ascended the stairs and once he reached the top, he felt wobbly.

"So what-which room is j-James in?" He leaned against the wall as he stumbled through his sentence.

He didn't feel good at all. His stomach curdled and he felt like puking again. He really just wanted to grab James and get out of there.

He felt a hand on his lower back and he turned to see Wayne smiling a little at him.

"He's over in this room. Come on."

Kendall wobbled after Wayne, who he followed to the end of the hallway.

He stopped about halfway there. His stomach wasn't agreeing with him on walking.

And his gut was telling him to run.

He shook his head, and winced a little as pain shot through his temple. He didn't understand why he had to feel so unsafe around Wayne- hell he was probably one of the safest people to hang around!

But that gnawing feeling came back. He really should just leave, but he couldn't leave James. It wouldn't be right or fair and besides what if something happened to him?

Then it would all be Kendall's fault and he would, without a doubt, leave Kendall for someone else.

Kendall teared up a little at the thought and hurried after Wayne, stepping into the same room he did.

If he just got James and left, everything would be fine.

Wayne shut the door behind them gently, and locked it silently.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What the hell do you mean that punch wasn't just spiked with one thing!?" Logan screamed as he tried to lie down in the seat comfortably,but to no avail.

Carlos let out a deep exhale and gripped his steering wheel.

"I told you, someone must've spiked it with something else after it was already mixed. It tasted weird after the second cup I had so I didn't drink anymore." Carlos said slowly.

Logan groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"God I feel sick. I shouldn't have gone to that stupid party." Carlos turned to Logan, and seeing his crush so upset made him hurt a little. Not to mention, Logan was probably going to direct all that anger at him.

It just made it hurt worse.

"Why are we out here anyway?" Logan groaned. He shifted around in the seat and managed to sit up straight and look out the window.

Carlos inhaled silently, watching the moons and stars illuminate Logan's eyes and pale skin that was speckled with sweat. His resistance to grab the boy and kiss him was starting to break and be had to grip the steering wheel to prevent himself from doing anything drastic.

"L-Logan, I was gonna take you home but I really, just really wanted to talk to you and ask-"

"Carlos-"

Logan's head whipped around to look at him and he groaned as he moved to fast. He inhaled deeply before glaring at Carlos.

"I already know what you're gonna ask- my answer is and always will be no!" Logan huffed and crossed his arms like a child.

The anger that formed in Carlos's stomach came out of his mouth.

"Why?! Why won't you just give me a chance! You know how deeply I feel about you!" Logan let out a harsh bark of a laugh and rolled his eyes.

"Feelings? Feelings! _Whatever_! MY question is, is why are you trying so hard for someone who doesn't even matter!" Logan said harshly, before he lowered his head a little in shame at his own words. Carlos felt taken back.

He didn't know that's how Logan felt about himself.

"Logan-"

"I mean why would anyone care about the bookworm? The nerd? The dork? The runt? The know it all? I'm worthless and nothing. I've never even had a date. I only have a few friends while you and James and Kendall have tons." Logan curled up and Carlos felt his heart ramming in his chest. This was a heartbreaking scene for him.

"I mean, why do you keep trying anyway?!" Logan was suddenly very angry and Carlos was confused about his sudden mood change.

"I'm just gonna keep saying no! Why do you keep going after someone who doesn't even care?!" Logan finally punched Carlos in the shoulder. It didn't hurt,but Carlos still winced.

"I have my reasons!" He yelled.

"Oh whatever!" Logan cried. He clambered out of the car and began wobbling away. Carlos jumped out after him and began walking beside him.

"You probably just wanna fuck me is all! Faggot!" He screamed. Carlos tried to shake off the comment but he felt a bad sting in his chest. He gritted his teeth and jogged to keep up with the not-so-sober boy.

Logan was crying.

It was dark but Carlos could see tears running down his face. Angry tears, sad tears. They could be there for any reason.

Logan finally stumbled in the dark and Carlos caught him by grabbing his t-shirt. He lifted Logan gently and pulled him into his arms. He felt his hoodie become wet with Logan's tears and then Logan was pounding his fists into Carlos's chest in an angry fit.

It still didn't hurt, though, and Carlos just held on a bit tighter. Finally, when Logan settled down, he lifted his head to look into Carlos's eyes.

Carlos felt remorse as he stared at those glistening wet eyes and he gently wiped them with his thumb.

"Why d-d you still c-care?" Logan hiccuped.

Carlos leaned close and Logan felt his stomach doing flops.

Carlos pressed his lips to Logan's soft ones and cradled the back of his head gently.

_Oh_...

_Oh,so that's what butterflies in your stomach felt like._

And fireworks. Loads of fireworks.

A gargantuan amount of sparks and feelings were just...

It just felt...

Like...

_Wow_.

Logan moved his lips gently against Carlos's and after a few seconds they parted and Carlos held Logan closer. He stroked his hair gently and sighed.

"That's why I still care." Carlos whispered. Logan gaped a little before he burst into another crying fit. Carlos chuckled a little and held Logan close, before sliding his hand down his lower back and they began walking back to the car, Logan clinging to the more-sober-than-he-was,Carlos.

"Come on, I have a blanket in the back so we can lie down for a bit." Carlos whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kendall glanced around the silent room before frowning angrily and noting that James was NOT in here.

N-O-T. Nada. Zilch. He wasn't here.

He turned to Wayne furiously.

"You said he was up here!" Wayne lowered his gaze and shuffled a little in his shoes.

"Yeahhh...well ill be honest with you, I really just wanted to talk to you alone. And show you something." Wayne said. Kendall noted how red his cheeks had become and he backed off a little.

"Oh, sorry. Well, can it be fast? Wayne, this night was fun but I really gotta go." Kendall said. Wayne nodded and smiled before walking over to what seemed to be a large stand up closet. He opened it and gestured for Kendall to come closer.

Kendall arched an eyebrow and felt his gut clench, but he ignored it and stood in front of the closet questioningly.

"Umm...why are we so interested in jackets?" Wayne chuckled and stepped up into it before disappearing behind the jackets.

Kendall's eyebrows shot up and he scrambled up and followed Wayne into a new room.

"Whoa! Okay I wasn't expecting this!" Kendall chuckled. He frowned a little though as he observed the dim room.

It held a bed, a desk, and a serious looking computer set up. Not to mention stuff was everywhere, along with pictures covering the wall.

Literally, covering the wall.

"You...are you a photographist?" Kendall walked closer to the pictures and tried to make out some of the grainy images.

Behind him, Wayne yanked the little pills out of his pocket and held them in his fist as he walked up and stood behind Kendall.

He leaned in as Kendall began realizing what the photos were.

_No...it can't be..._

"_Yes, but I only have one subject I like to take pictures of_..." Wayne hissed gently in his ear. Kendall's stomach felt like it was flopping around. He was going to be sick any second now.

The realization that _EVERY_ picture in this room contained only HIM in it was definetly a shock.

There were so many. Him and James, him and Logan, him by himself, him in his bathroom, him masturbating, him changing, him waking up.

_Everything._

_Was on this wall._

Kendall shock wore off only to be replaced with a deep fear as Wayne gripped him gently.

"W-what is this?" Kendall asked in horror. He glanced around the room, only to realize everything is here belonged to him at one point.

This was an obsession.

Some kind of tribute to the blonde himself.

And Kendall felt most utterly disgusted.

This wasn't right. Not right at all.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Wayne whispered as he squeezed Kendall gently. Kendall squeaked and shoved Wayne away, ready to run in case he needed to.

"No! This is _awful_! It's- well I-it's disgusting Wayne! Spying on me? Taking my things? Is that why you became my friend?! I can't believe this..." Kendall felt his heart in his throat, his stomach weighed down like a rock. Under that hard glare by Wayne, he felt small.

"No. I- god I love you, I love you so much, Kendall." Wayne said dreamily.

Kendall's throat tightened.

He then turned and began ripping and clawing at the pictures.

"No! **NO**! What are you doing?! _**Stop**_!" Wayne screamed in horror. He grabbed Kendall and threw him down as he tried to stop the blonde from ripping up his prized collection.

"Those pictures are awful! How did you get those?!" Kendall cried. Wayne gripped the sides of his head and glared at Kendall as he seethed.

"They were mine! How could you?!" Wayne then pressed his fist to his mouth and balanced all the pills on the tip of his tongue, then proceeded to pounce onto Kendall.

Kendall screamed and tried to shove Wayne off of him, but he struggled as the older boy clawed at him, wrestling to get a grip on his arms. Legs and arms became entangled as Kendall shrieked.

"_**NO**__! No! Get off of me! Get off! Get_-" he was cut off as Wayne finally got a good grip and held his arms above his head with one hand. The other hand grabbed Kendall's cheeks and squeezed them hard enough to force tears out of his eyes.

Then his tongue was pushing the pills inside Kendall's mouth and down his throat. Kendall gagged a the sudden intrusion and screamed as he tried to shove Wayne off, but his tactics weren't working. He couldn't get out of the grey eyed boys grip.

He gagged and Wayne forced his mouth closed and covered his nose and mouth. The only way to breath once more would be to swallow the foreign pills.

Kendall swallowed with a heavy gulp as tears ran down his face and his head became light from lack of oxygen. Once he swallowed, Kendall's face was released and he let out a painful sob.

The already tight grip on his wrists increased and he cried.

"A-ah! S-stop! _Please_! He sobbed. He writhed under Wayne's grip as his head started spinning.

He could feel the blood rushing in his body and when Wayne let go, he gave a heavy exhale of relief. He raised himself up on his elbows and whimpered as Wayne watched him.

He was dizzy.

He felt like he was gonna be sick.

He tried to stand unsuccessfully and just tried to crawl away.

_No,no,no. Can't. Can't let this happen._

He paused when he scooted forward on his stomach and let out a surprised gasp. The blood left drifting through his veins when he realized he had an erection.

An erection.

_Oh god._

He was grabbed and gently rolled over as he began to lose feeling in his heavy arms. Fresh tears rolled down his face, cooling his burning cheeks as Wayne grabbed the sides of his graphic t-shirt and ripped it open under his plaid shirt. He gasped and felt embarrassed.

_Oh god what is he gonna do?!_

Wayne's hands smoothed over his chest, then brought back up and raked his nails down. Kendall cried out in pain and looked down as his vision started to waver.

_What was in those pills?_

He could see thick red lines and realized he was bleeding in a few places.

_Gotta leave. Gotta get out of here, gotta-_

Kendall's already drowsy thoughts were interrupted as Wayne kissed his lips gently and picked up him, holding him like a person would a small child- by picking him up under his armpits.

"Look at you! So cute. I could just eat you up." He was dragged over to the large queen bed in the corner and lain down gently.

"A-ah Wayne! Stop!" Kendall shrieked.

He started to thrash but stopped when he felt sluggish. He couldn't move his body, well he could but just barely. Large, tears filled his eyes as Wayne's hands started touching him again, and they drifted to his jeans.

Kendall attempted to slap his hands away, but Wayne gripped his wrists and yanked them up and away from Kendall's pelvis.

Kendall was dazed for a moment, but that moment was enough for Wayne to grab the waistband of his jeans and yank them down and off.

The jeans ripped as they went down and Kendall seemed to come to his senses and let out a cry. Wayne grabbed him and squeezed his wrists in one hand as Kendall started crying.

"You know...I really wanted to be gently...and dainty...with this beautiful body of yours...but you wouldn't say yes. And your mine...all mine...I...can't...I..." He forced another kiss on Kendall's soft lips and Kendall could feel them becoming bruised and eventually he tasted something metallic. When Wayne pulled away, a smear of blood coated his lips.

Kendall whimpered as Wayne tightened his grip on Kendall's wrists and ran his hand down Kendall's ribs gingerly.

"S-stop...ah!" He cried out as Wayne tweaked his nipple and goosebumps rose up his body.

"N-n-no." Kendall stuttered. Wayne's hand drifted down further and Kendall felt him fondle his aching erection that stressed against his boxers. He was able to ignore the leaking appendage until Wayne yanked his boxers off and started flicking his wrist up and down, massaging it and working Kendall to a close orgasm.

Kendall through his head back and bit into his arm that was outstretched above his head. He sobbed gently as Wayne worked the soiled underwear off. He tossed them into a corner (then proceeded to get rid of Kendall's shoes, too. He left his socks on though.)

Kendall screamed and thrashed and Wayne began touching him. He squeezed his eyes shut as he thrashed and the harder he thrashed, the rougher Wayne became with his fondling.

"Stop!" He screamed after a moment. Kendall furiously shook his head no.

"Ow! Ow it hurts!" Kendall screamed as a finger was pushed in without a warning.

Wayne rolled his eyes as Kendall sobbed and finally he rolled the blonde onto his stomach, and held on to his wrists in a tighter grip. Kendall groaned as the circulation was starting to become cut off in his wrist and he realized it was because of his watch.

He thrashed and tried to tank his numbing wrist out of Wayne's grip, only to have his wrists clawed and scratched, and with a sharp gasp, Wayne yanked his watch off and smashed it against the ground.

Kendall's heart stopped and he watched the shattered remains of his fathers watch roll around and finally settle on the ground.

"No..." He felt precious tears for his fathers heirloom slide down his face.

"O-ow!" Kendall felt a huge slap to the back of his head and he nearly vomited on the bed.

"No! I will not stop! This is mine! All mine...mine.." A zipper was heard and Kendall fought. He fought so hard.

By he was weak, and dizzy. He sobbed as he hovered a few inches above the bed spread, his body held up by his burning arms Wayne held onto.

"_W-what did you give me?!_" Kendall screamed. He tried to fight, and finally his hand was pulled from Wayne's sweaty grip.

He immediately flipped and smacked Wayne hard enough to knock him off the bed, but by doing that Wayne grabbed the sheets and they both went tumbling to the ground.

Wayne stood with a look of rage plastered to his face and Kendall tried to scuttle away, but Wayne grabbed his ankles and yanked him backwards.

Kendall's nails dug into the ground and he screamed.

"No!"

"Quiet, bitch! I've been waiting too long for this! I should've done this a long time ago!" He screamed Kendall felt his hair being gripped and his head was yanked back. Tears of pain and shame ran down his face as he laid naked, except for a ripped shirt, in front of the man who was about to defile his virgin body.

He felt pain as his arm was twisted backwards and Wayne pushed in at the same time.

Kendall tried to calm his breathing, tried to push away the pain and the oncoming panic attack, but he couldn't stop the as Wayne shoved inside of his body.

The ear piercing screamed that erupted from his throat didn't stop as Wayne started thrusting harshly, and Kendall could feel his muscles spasming in pain and contracting. His screams became choked sobs as Wayne shoved his face to the floor and his ass was in the air.

He started shaking and his tears formed a puddle under his face as he shook and his vision wavered more and more until he was caught in a locked away memory.

_Kendall screamed and cried as feet and hands smacked into his backside- the only unprotected part of his body._

_He shrieked as the taller, older man hoisted him to his feet and held him up in the air like a rag doll- his throat around the youngers throat._

_Kendall clawed at the fingers but froze as he stared into those cold, unnerving grey eyes._

_"How dare you," he hissed," how dare you try to leave." His voice was quiet and soft, and gave Kendall the chills. That voice had once sounded inviting, sounded like a voice he could trust to help him._

_Now it just terrified him._

_Fingers traces his face and he squirmed as his vision became dark._

_"So pretty..." Kendall's ragged breathing echoed in the dark room and he squealed as the grip tightened," so...so pretty..." He squealed again and kicked his legs desperately._

_"Shh... Don't worry sweetheart. You'll get your chance. Just like the other ones." And with that he dropped the small lithe body and Kendall scuttled to the corner of the dark basement, where he settled on the small broken crib mattress and the door to the basement shut._

Kendall's eyes snapped open and he screamed and clawed at the ground desperately. He could feel the blood dripping, _no_, pouring down his thighs as he struggled. He still couldn't move, and his arm had gone numb with dull pain. Wayne's hand was still pressing his face into the floor, where his tears had practically glued his cheek to the wooden boards that smelt musty.

He felt sick as his whole body rocked with Wayne's hard dramatic thrusts that made his stomach hurt and his ass burned. He tried to relax but found he couldn't as each thrust catapulted into his ass made his legs burn even more and have him the illusion he was dying.

He finally realized he had been screaming the entire time because his throat ached and was raw, and his hearing had tuned out but as he escaped his own nightmare of memories he came to reality and dealt with the new one as Wayne's moans and groans and nonsensical words finally rang in his ears.

"-so tight! Fuck! God oh god... I knew you were...a virgin but god this is amazing..." Wayne panted. A sharp smack landed on Kendall's behind and he screamed higher.

"W-what did you give me?!" Kendall choked out.

"Ugh! Fuck! Baby!" Wayne leaned over Kendalls bent form as he thrusted and he nipped Kendall's ear painfully. He either it ignored Kendall's words or never heard them.

_**"You. Are. Mine**_." He hissed violently as his thrusts gained speed. Kendall cried and his burning legs began shaking. He couldn't hold up for much longer.

"Say it!" Wayne screamed. Kendall bit his lip and tried to hold everything back but the painful, bloody thrusts and sharp smacks to his back had him sobbing.

"I-I'm y-y-y-"

"I SAID SAY IT!" Wayne hollered.

"I'm y-yours!" Kendall sobbed heavily. Wayne's thick cock went in deeper than ever and Kendall's back arched in pain. He screamed and he could feel hot, foreign liquid squirting inside him as Wayne began thrusting harder through his orgasm.

"_No! No! Nononono_!" Kendall screamed. Wayne hollered and tossed his head back as he gripped Kendalls hair and arm, which pulled the blonde back into an arched position as Wayne came.

He panted and gasped as the most amazing orgasm swept over his body, and with every new squirt it felt better than the last.

And then it was done.

Kendall's body felt tired, more tired than ever. As soon as Wayne let to he collapsed to the ground and sobbed.

He stopped and choked, gagged and eventually vomited next to himself before he sluggishly pulled his body up ink the foetal position.

He shook, but never said anything. His eyes were open wide as plates and he couldn't blink.

_Disgusting._

_Foul._

_Dirty._

_Used._

He was no longer a virgin and no longer innocent. He was soiled. He whimpered heavily when Wayne killed his shaking, makes body to his and kissed Kendall gently on the lips.

Kendall just stared up at the dark ceiling. He couldn't move.

"You wouldn't believe how long I've wanted to do that with you...how long I wanted to tell you I loved you... I live for you, Kendall. I think I was put here to be yours. I love you so much, Kendall. This...this was amazing." Wayne smiled but watched tears, two small tears, leak out of the sides of Kendall's eyes and trail slowly down his face.

He sighed and gently moved Kendall's body to the bed, before he moved the blanket to lie over him.

He zipped his jeans back up and kissed Kendall's forehead. He gave the shaking blonde a small smile and cupped his cheek gently.

"I'll be right back." He said sweetly, before turning and leaving.

As soon as he was gone, Kendall sucked in a deep breath and let it out in a choked sob.

He hurt. He hurt so bad.

_**No**_.

_God. Why him?_

_Why_?

Kendall knew he had to leave. He had to move his butt and leave. But just the minimal movement of transferring his body to the bed had been torturous.

He sucked in a deep breath and prepared himself as he slowly sat up and sharp pains went up his back. He slowly lowered himself to the ground, where he fell to one knee.

He gently picked himself up, and his wavering vision went a little haywire. He searched the dark room for clothes and only found his ripped jeans in the corner. He swallowed the lump in his throat and slowly edged towards them. He grabbed them gently and pulled them over, biting down on his bloody lip to hold back a scream when the rough denim scrapped his backside.

He held them up with one hand when the ripped waistband started to fall down his legs and he gently walked towards the hidden door. He pushed past all of the jackets and clothes and gently hopped down. His legs burned and he sobbed gently. He didn't let it stop him though as he made his way out of the house. Down the stairs. He peered into the kitchen and shook when he saw Wayne's form getting something in the kitchen.

The house was still loud and people were still crowded inside, some drunk, some passed out. I wasn't as packed as before, but kendall still had to push his way out of the crowd.

Nothing was on his mind except going home.

_Home_.

He couldn't find the front door, but he found an open window.

He crawled over the window sill and as soon as his shaking feet touched the cold, wet grass, he took off in a painful sprint. It burned, and blood soaked his pants but he held them up as he ran and stumbled home.

He hit concrete, his heart hammering in his chest. He slowly picked himself up from where he fell and walked inside his home.

Everything moved fast.

First he was on his lawn, then he was at his door. He doesn't remember climbing the stairs. He doesn't remember anything and yet here he is, staring at the sink. Blood was ringing the sink from where he was washing his hands and coughing.

It was late.

_What time was it?_

He coughed and looked up into the mirror. He gasped at his horrible reflection. Pasty skin, terrified from fright. Sweaty and drenched. His eyes were wide with fright. His lips were bloody. He had tears trails on his face and cheeks and he was shaking nervously.

He gripped the mirror and sobbed gently.

_What time was it?_

_Time_.

His watch.

His eyes flicked to his wrist and he swallowed as he touched the pale skin on his wrist and he let out a cry.

_He was..._

_He had just been..._

He squeezed his eyes shut and gently shuffled to his room, tripping over the hem of his ripped jeans. He quietly shut the door to his bedroom as he sat on his bed slowly.

The sharp, screaming pains in his back bad been reduced to dull bearable pains but still he ached to walk and sit.

He lied down and curled up into a ball as tears rained down his face. He gently shimmied out of his torn clothes without looking at himself and slipped them onto the ground before he disappeared under his blankets. He let out slow sobs and cries as his body ached.

He felt sticky and cold and dirty. Foul and defiled. He wanted nothing more than to die at that point in time.

He cried softly and let his tears drown him into sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wayne walked around the house and made sure the people knew they could either leave or stay and rest here for the night.

But he turned the music down enough and started clearing up a bit. Eventually everything quieted down and people just laid around or left.

Wayne smiled to himself and felt euphoric as he headed towards the basement to store garbage down there until tomorrow where he could head to the dump.

He opened the door and looked down to find his hag of a mother lying on the step with a dirty blanket covering her.

He chuckled and tossed his garbage bags over her head and down to the ground. Once that was done, he scooped her up and carried her upstairs.

Well she hadn't done anything wrong for once, so no point in yelling and waking the banshee up. He carried her frail body up the stairs and pushed into her bedroom.

How dull of a room it was. He set her on the bed and covered her with her comforter before leaving. It was nearly two am, and now things had finally started to settle down.

He sighed with a sense of tiredness and started towards his bedroom. He opened the door and walked in, before heading for his closet. He climbed in and opened the door.

"I'm back, my love-" he stopped when he saw the bed ripped, stained and empty.

"N-no!" He cried. He darted to his bed and threw the blankets up, looking under each lump and curve in the quilt before he turned in a craze. He searched the corners of the room before darting out to his main bedroom.

_Nothing_.

The panic rising in his chest was too much as he ran from room to room, checking the bathrooms and interrupting sexually frustrated people in their acts of coupling.

He grabbed his hair in anger and seethed.

He stomped back upstairs and burst into the room in anger, before he stood silent for a moment.

Then he went ballistic.

He threw things.

Pictures ripped.

Tables knocked over.

Items of interest tossed.

Wayne collapsed in the pile of rubbish and years worth of hoarding and stealing. He let out a sob and clutched his chest.

The heartache.

The pain.

Kendall might be his in a bodily sense but never actually quite his, could he? There was no chance. The blonde haired boy rejected his claim of love and he was angry. He wouldn't have been so mean if Kendall had returned his love. They were soulmates, he just knew it!

He wiped his face but the tears kept coming and coming. He sniffed and curled up on his floor.

Kendall was his and would be his no matter what.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

James opened his eyes as he felt someone move over him and he sat up and pushed them away. He had fallen asleep on the couch after a long conversation with some people.

He sighed and rubbed his head. A throbbing pain behind his eyes was beginning to form. He stood up and wobbled as he made his way to his car across the street. He would sleep in it for the night and leave when he woke up.

He stumbled across the street and slumped inside of his car without another thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Carlos shook his head and yawned as he pulled Logan close to him. Logan and he were lying in the backseat of his car under a blanket with the heater on and it was becoming increasingly harder to stay awake.

"Carlos?"

Carlos blinked and lifted his hand from where it had been placed on Logan's forehead. He looked down at his...

Could they be considered boyfriends now?

He ran his fingers through Logan's hair over and over again and smiled a little.

"Yeah? What is it, Logan?"

"I..." Logan bit his lip and then shook his head.

"Never mind." He said quietly. Carlos nuzzled his chin against Logan's head and he heard Logan chuckle a little.

"If we're gonna kiss again in the future you can't hold back on anything you wanna tell me." Carlos said quietly. Logan nodded and took hold of the hand that had been gently caressing his thigh under the blanket and squeezed it softly.

"Why did you keep...why did you keep trying when you knew my answer was no? Why didn't you give up?" He said quietly. Logan could feel his cheeks and ears burning red and he swallowed past that lump in his throat.

Carlos inhaled deeply and then let out a sigh. He rubbed the back of his neck and then laid his head on top of Logan's.

"Because I had a feeling maybe one day, just maybe, you would say yes. You would actually think about it for once and you would come to me. I wanted to be the person you woke up next to everyday, the person you would fall asleep with every night. I wanted to be that guy. I just couldn't give up on something as great as you." Carlos yanked Logan into a tight hug and Logan awkwardly twisted and tightened his hold on Carlos.

"And now that you're mine I'm not giving you up." Carlos said quietly. Logan felt tears brimming at his eyes and he quickly wiped them away as Carlos's weight began pushing them backwards into the seat.

Carlos pulled away gently once they were lying in the backseat and he gently kissed Logan's lips. Logan's eyes fluttered and then he pulled Carlos's head closer, drawing him back in for a deeper kiss.

It was weird. Kissing someone you would've told no to a few days ago.

Logan gasped as Carlos pulled off and kissed down to his neck, where he began sucking gently.

"A-aahhh...C-Carlos!" Logan cried when Carlos bit down. Carlos pulled off his neck with a pop and grinned at Logan.

"Now everyone knows your mine." He chuckled. Logan felt his cheeks heat up and he looked away embarrassingly as Carlos unzipped his hoodie and shrugged it off. He dropped it to the floor of his car before his hands went diving under the blanket and Logan gasped as his own shirt whipped off his body. Carlos's followed and then those supple lips were back on Logan's. He could feel Carlos growing hard between his legs, as their hips pressed together.

Yet, he didn't mind it.

He groaned gently when Carlos sucked on his neck again and he began gently thrusting into Logan's hips. Stuck between the car seat and his hips, Logan's eyes were rolling from pleasure that the friction was delivering to his growing erection.

"C-Carlos!" Logan cried. Carlos instantly stopped and Logan looked up at him confusingly as they both gently panted.

"Sorry...sorry I didn't mean to lose control...I know you probably don't want your first time in the backseat of my car. Look let's just head to my home and we sleep there-" but Logan grabbed Carlos and pulled him closer slowly. Their lips met again and Carlos felt himself losing control once more. His hips were rubbing and grinding into Logans, who gripped his hair and have heavy pants.

"I-I-I d-doubt the place where it h-happens really matters...I think it d-depends on more of the p-person you're sharing it with." Logan panted. Carlos stopped, but kept moving his hips a little. His eyes were becoming darker with lust as he looked at Logan. He smiled gently at the younger boy.

He looked Logan over, making sure he could tell Logan was ready. He was a little tense, obviously he would be nervous but other than that, Carlos could tell he was ready.

He smiled gently and popped open the button to Logans jeans and helped Logan pulled them off. Logan lifted his hips as Carlos gently yanked his jeans down and then started on his waistband to his briefs. He yanked them down his legs- taking note of how dark red Logan got- and chuckled a little.

"Wow...nice." He grabbed Logan's shaft and pumped it a few times, making Logans fingers and toes curl as he moaned. Logan whimpered when Carlos fondled his balls gently and then leaned down. Logan watched his head disappear between his legs.

"W-what are you-OH!" Logan moaned loudly as Carlos sucked and nibbled gently on his testicles, sending blood rushing through his body. Logan's face became hot and his heart thumped heavily.

"C-Carlos!" He cried. Carlos slowly sat up and smiled as he leaned back and worked on getting his own pants off. After a few minutes of struggling, they were both naked and Carlos was rubbing their erections against each other.

Logan's nails were clawing at Carlos's back and Carlos hissed from the combination of pleasure and pain. He pressed his fingers to Logan's puckered opening and stopped, looking into Logans eyes.

"This will hurt, but it'll hurt more unless you relax. I'm only telling you this because I don't have lube or a condom and I don't want to hurt you or make to regret doing this." Carlos's eyes only showed the truth and Logan sucked in a breath.

"I trust you." He said after a full minute. Carlos gently nodded and push a finger in slowly. Logan winced but wrapped his arms around Carlos's shoulders and lifted his torso off the seat.

Once Carlos had one finger inside he began pumping it in gently and out. Logan's toes curled gently and he spread his legs wider, eventually wrapping them around Carlos's hips as a second finger sent in.

He squeezed his eyes shut as Carlos rubbed his clenching muscles. He tried to relax as best as he could but it was hard.

Carlos could sense his unease and rubbed their erections together once more. Logan gasped, but from pain or pleasure Carlos didn't know. A third finger was added and then soon Carlos was pulling them in and out of Logan's opening.

Once it seemed to be relaxed, Carlos slowly lowered Logan's hips and gently pulled his fingers out. He held Logans hip with one hand and looked into Logans eyes once more.

"Are you completely sure?"

Logan's teeth gnawed at his bottom lip as he nodded.

"Okay...relax. This is gonna hurt. I'm sorry to say that but I promise if you just relax itll be okay." Carlos said Logan nodded and leaned forward a bit more. He tightened his hold on Carlos's shoulders and squeezed his eyes shut as Carlos began pushing in past his tight ring of muscles.

He groaned and Carlos stopped, rubbing his inner thigh to help him relax.

"It's okay...I won't move until you tell me to." He said quietly. He waited for Logan to adjust and once Logan whimpered out an okay he began pushing in more. Logan gave a cry of pain as Carlos slid in deeper and tears rolled down his cheeks in pain.

"I'm almost there baby! I'm almost...I'm...I'm in." Carlos said gently. He was panting from holding his natural instincts to thrust and fuck Logan wildly back. He was sweating from extertion and Logan was gripping his shoulders and digging his nails in deeply.

"Carlos...hurts..." Logan sobbed. Carlos felt his heart break and be leaned down to kiss Logan.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so sorry. Here, ill pull it out-"

"N-no!" Logan cried, his eyes snapping open and more tears flooding his cheeks.

"I-ill be okay... I just need time to adjust..." He said slowly. Carlos nodded as he panted and held onto his self control as he waited for his lover to adjust.

Logan experimentally moved and then moved again before pulling Carlos close and adjusting his legs on Carlos's hips.

"I-I'm ready." He whispered. Carlos nodded and leaned back, gripped Logans hips and have a small shallow thrust that made Logan cry out softly.

"Y-you can go harder." Logan said.

Carlos nodded and focused on going deeper and harder than before, but not to much.

He begs at a slow pace, one that made Logan whimper gently, but the more he thrusted, the faster he got and the more Logan began screaming in pleasure.

He lifted one of Logan's legs and hooked it over his shoulder while he pressed the other one down into the seat. Logan gasped and Carlos watched him claw at his car seats as Carlos began thrusting at his new angle. By the way Logans mouth hung open and he screamed, he knew this was a good position. He was thrusting directly into Logan's sweet spot.

"Y-yes! **YES**! OH GOD! Oh my god! Carlos!" Logan screamed. Carlos gripped harder onto his hip and held his leg over his shoulder as he bent over a little and thrusts into that gland that made Logan scream.

"Yes! God!"

Logan's muscles gripped Carlos and he felt his orgasm coming soon. He grabbed Logans cock and began flicking his wrist up and down. He watched in amazement as Logan's eyes rolled back into his head and he was speechless, except for the little squeaks that came out of his open mouth.

And then he was panting and sobbing in pleasure.

"Fuck! You are so tight!" Carlos cried as Logan squeezed him again.

Carlos thrusted harder and flicked his wrist and Logan swore he was in heaven. He pulled Carlos down until they were nose to nose and he kissed the Latino boy.

"_Carlos_..." He said gently.

The lust filled eyes and hot, heart thumping heat of their love making made Carlos arch his back and push ever so deeper into Logan. Then he was coming.

He heard Logan scream distantly and he felt warm liquid hit his chest and stomach. But he couldn't take notice over his own orgasm as he came many times inside of his new boyfriend.

Once he was done he collapsed on top of Logan and they panted as they cooled off from their coupling. Carlos wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and he made sure to hold him close and kiss him eagerly.

"You're...amazing." He panted.

Logan pressed their sweaty foreheads together and smiled.

"No...you're the amazing...one here." Carlos smiled entry as he grabbed the blanket off the ground and wrapped it around them.

"God Logan... I love you." He said quietly.

Logan nuzzled his neck into Carlos's and blushed as he repeated the words.

"I love you too."

**A/N**

**GAH! Ending sucked. Okay well yep this took forever to type but like I said I'm typing on a phone soooo yeah. It sucks ass.**

**Read, review and repeat.**

**Lets try 65 reviews this time guys!**

**FAQ**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**GAHH I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG MY BAD IM SORRY**

**but thank you to Winterschild who kicked my rear end to get working on this again! **

Before Kendall even opened his eyes, he knew everything that day would start out bad.

He gently opened them and gave a dry, little choked sob as sunlight poured through his window and hurt his eyes. His body ached in too many places. He curled tighter into himself and felt his stomach flop over at the memories. He could still feel the pain deep inside of himself and he shivered as cold tears ran down his face.

The memory that came with the disgusting feeling of Wayne's hands... On his body...

Kendall gagged and sat up as much as he could before he let out a small, yet strangled sob.

He laid back down and shook as sobs overcame his body.

"Kendall?" It was muffled but outside his door he knew his mom stood.

He tried to call out but everything he wanted to say felt stuck in his throat. He swallowed heavily, feeling as if he had just swallowed a thing of glue. He sat up slowly, swallowing heavily. His throat hurt as he was forced to hold back his painful sobs. His back ached and throbbed and his ass felt sticky and dry with blood and sperm.

Kendall laid back down slowly, deciding to leave it be. His mom knocked quietly a few more times before she slowly opened the door. She peered in cautiously and whispered to her son.

"Kendall, sweetie? You up?" He sniffled and she opened the door wider.

"Baby?" She crossed the room quickly and knelt by Kendalls bedside but she watched him yank the comforter over his face.

"I'm...I'm fine,mom. Really." He choked out.

She wasn't convinced. She sat down on his bed and stroked the tiny tuff of dirty blonde hair that was poking out from under the covers.

"What's wrong? Did something happen between you and James?" She whispered gently. Kendall shook his head and she felt him move under the covers. He was curling into a ball.

"No, mom. Look, I'm fine. Just please...go away..." She felt her heart shake a little and she nibbled her fingernails. It was true that they hadn't been as close to each other as they used to be, but this was so unlike him.

It was like a stranger was sleeping under the covers.

She gave a small exhale and stood, about to return to doing the laundry. She spotted a pile of clothes tossed in the corner of the room, and started towards them.

"Kendal, are these dirty-" she picked them up but jumped and dropped them as hissed out at her.

"Leave them!" He hissed from under his covers.

She turned to look at Kendall but he had buried himself under the covers once more.

She sighed and shut the door gently, before she wiped away a few tears that had started forming. She nibbled on her fingernails before turning to look at the collection of photos hanging on the wall. In the center there was one lone picture of Will, her deceased husband.

She gently touched it and sniffled.

_Oh, Will...there are just...some things I can't handle by myself. Kendall and Katie need you. They need you so much more than they need me. You're so much smarter and understanding than I am..._

She placed her hand over her mouth and sniffled gently as tears formed behind her eyes. They threatened to spill, but she blinked them back and continued on with her laundry.

Once his mom had left his room, Kendall scuttled out slowly from under his comforter and limped painfully to the pile of clothes in the corner. He bent over and had a cry of pain, but gritted his teeth and stood back up slowly.

He wiped away his tears of pain and looked down at the clothes.

They were ripped and torn, irreparable. The waistband on the pair of jeans he was wearing last night had been ripped up, so half the waistband and actual leg sleeves were barely hanging together. He dropped them after a moment, once his hands had begun to shake uncontrollably. He looked at them once more and felt his stomach drop and curl at the sight of the blood stains.

His boxers were missing and his shirt was completely demolished. His plaid button up was destroyed, too. He noticed his shoes and socks were also gone.

He picked the clothes back up, which resulted in another cry of pain, and walked over to his closet. He shoved the clothes behind his hockey and school items before shutting the door behind him.

He closed the blinds and crawled back under his covers.

He wanted nothing more than the pleasure of getting out of this nightmare.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

James felt a bit disoriented as he sat up- successfully hitting his head on the steering wheel- and surveyed his surroundings.

"Ugh, I slept in my car. I mean, really?" He groaned to himself and sat up more slowly. His head throbbed.

"Arghhh ughhh..." He groaned. He shook his head once more and looked out the window. Kendall's lawn. Kendall's lawn?

He blinked and clambered from his car. He wasn't drunk but he sure as hell wished he hadn't been. He gripped the side of his car as he leaned over and vomited. He felt a bit better after puking and his head felt clearer.

He climbed back in his car and found a random napkin, to which he wiped his mouth on. He stuffed the napkin in his pocket and glanced at his cars clock.

_7:34am_

He looked up at Kendalls house in worry. He wished that someone hadnt kept handing him the drinks last night, and he certainly wished he had more self control at those things. He shouldn't have gone. He really shouldn't have. He should've had a movie night with his Ken-doll.

He rubbed his forehead in worry. He hadn't seen Kendall leave the house and he didn't know if he even got home.

But Kendall was smart. He didn't tend to think he was but Kendall had more common sense than most people. He would have known what was wrong and what was right, and what to do.

But,nevertheless, James unlocked his phone and sent a message to Kendall quickly.

_**Please call or text me to let me know you're alright**_.

_**Love you, James :***_

He sat there for a few minutes, watching Kendalls window for movement.

He saw the curtains move but other than that, no sign of him. James heaved a heavy sigh once more as a form of guilt mixed with a tinge of fear made his stomach hurt.

He swallowed thickly and glanced one more at Kendalls house before he put the key in the ignition and headed home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Kendall looked up at his mom and nodded a little.

He had managed to weasel his way out of school today and stay in bed all weekend long. Logan,Carlos, and James had all tried to stop by and say hi, but Kendall just told his mom to tell them to go away.

His claim of a fever was enough for his worried mother to believe that was the excuse for his behavior. She had wrapped him up in blankets and put medicine on his nightstand, warning him to follow the directions and take the medicine if he wanted to "_feel better."_

Kendall squeezed his eyes shut momentarily and swallowed heavily.

_I will never "feel better."_

"Kendall?" He drifted out of his thoughts as he glanced back up at his mom.

"I'll be back at five tonight...okay? Make sure Katie does her homework." He nodded and snuggled deeper into his thing of blankets, rolling over. He didn't see the hurtful look that glazed over his moms face nor did he see her as she started to walk in to his room.

She withdrew and hung her head in shame, knowing her son wouldn't tell her. She had been trying to get him to open up all weekend long, but he stayed quiet. He stayed in his room and she figured she'd let him stay there for the time being, until he felt like he could finally move on from...

From something that happened.

She shut his door gently and made her way through her house, out to the driveway and into her car. She sat in her drivers seat for a few minutes, zoning out of reality until she finally blinked and realized slow, cold tears had been gliding down her cheeks.

She sniffled and quickly wiped them away before checking to make sure she could back out of the driveway, and leave.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kendall watched from his window until his mom turned the corner and left, then he slowly left the safety of his room and went into his younger sisters room to wake her.

He sat down on her bed and watched her as she slept peacefully, then glanced at her clock on her nightstand. In reality,she didn't have to be awake and up and moving for another fifteen minutes, but he just needed the presence of someone close to him.

He gently slid in bed next to his sister and wrapped his arms around her little body, burying his face in her shoulder with a small sniffle.

He didn't know she woke when he moved into bed with her, and he tensed for a moment when she patted his back and rubbed his shoulder gently.

He began to cry silently into her shoulder and he could feel Katie's eyes on him. She wasn't like the other kids her age at all- in fact she was quite smart. She had tops grades and all A's and he was so proud, so proud of her for doing what he couldn't. He wasn't that smart, he barely just slid by in class.

His actions this weekend showed that.

"Kendall, please stop crying." Katie whispered with a little waiver in her voice. Kendall couldn't seem to stop though and the tears dripped off his face quickly as he felt his cheeks warm up.

He should've been the strong brother, the one who could take anything, but instead here he was, crying shamefully into his baby sister's shirt.

"I'm fine, Katie." He said hoarsely.

"No, you're not, Kenny! Please tell me what happened!" She pleaded in a loud whisper. Kendall just sat up and wiped his eyes and face, then gave her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

She looked at him with sorrow and Kendalls lip trembled but he bit down to hold it up. He hugged her and slid out of bed.

"I'm okay, Katie-Kat. Promise." He smiled again and she gave him a stern look.

"Pinky promise?" He nodded and they linked pinkies.

"Pinky promise." He then hugged her again, smiling a true smile before he ruffled her bed head.

"Okay, come on, Squirt. We gotta get you up and going." Kendall said as he left her room to run downstairs and pop some bread in the toaster for her.

Kendall walked her out to the end of the driveway cautiously, watching with a leery eye. He shivered as he looked up and down both ends of the street as the big yellow bus lumbered slowly towards them.

His heart started to race as his eyes slid over Wayne's house. He took a few steps back as he trembled and squeezed his eyes shut.

_No, no, you're okay..._

He opened his eyes once more and saw Katie looking at him oddly.

"Kendall? You okay?" He quickly nodded and shooed her onto her bus with a hug and a pat on the head.

Then he all but raced inside.

He collapsed into his bed and tried to calm his breathing, but the air around him felt suffocating. He dug his palms into his thighs and smoothed them down as sweat ran down his back.

He struggled to breathe and as he laid there, for some disgusting reason, he could smell blood.

_His blood._

_It reeked._

His body convulsed and he shook as he spewed bile onto his floor. Kendall didnt even think about how random that act was that his body performed, but just knew the feeling smell of blood that was suddenly appearing had most probably caused it.

He ripped his blankets off his bed, along with his sheets and flipped his mattress once he saw the blood stain on it still.

He panted and then choked.

He struggled to breathe easily, but once he could he began to sob. He slid to the floor slowly, avoiding his stomach fluids,and curled into a ball as his body shook from the force of his sobs.

He fell asleep like that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan watched his friends door for a few minutes, hoping maybe today he would see Kendall again.

_Five minutes passed._

Maybe he's running late, Logan thinks. But he knows that wouldn't happen, it just wasn't fathomable with Kendall.

_Ten minutes_.

_Eleven_.

_Twelve_.

Logan finally hangs his head as he walks on to school, something in the back of his mind screaming at him that he's late.

But he pushes it further away as he tries to focus on the swirling pit of thoughts in his head.

First, his relationship with Carlos.

That was one that was on his mind more often than late. He wasn't being mean but sometimes the Latinos affection for the brunette could be...

_Well_...

_Annoying_.

He hugged and clung to Logan like it was for dear life and the kisses were endless. The sex had been great, too. Especially the next morning when they finally went home (Carlos's home that is) and fucked again once his mom, a daycare teacher, and his dad, a police officer, left for work.

But he felt... Rushed. Yeah, rushed was a good word.

He wasn't going to dump Carlos, absolutely not.

That was the one thing that had hit Logan hard about this relationship. His love. He loved the Latino. He truly did and he wonders how stupid he was to push those feelings back for so long instead of letting his subconscious and heart take over instead of his mind.

All in all, he wanted Carlos to be his and only his.

But still the affection needed to be toned down...just a bit.

_Maybe_.

A smile played on Logans lips as he walked into the front office and got a tardy slip before heading off to class.

As he slipped into his desk, his second train of thought came to mind.

_Kendall_.

It was Wednesday, and there was no sign of Kendall. No calls or texts either. It was like he had disappeared of the face of the earth.

But James seemed to be taking it bad. Blaming himself for the disappearance of Kendall without reasons to back his sense of guilt up. Logan would come home to see him idling in Kendalls driveway, possibly up on the porch. knocking on the door. Logan could see it in the way he walked, how he talked and just by looking at his eyes were clear signs of guilt, and most of all, fear.

But Logan never questioned it. It wasn't his place.

He sighed as he realized he had tuned the teacher out and had missed the notes for first period, but he ruffled his hair and stood, hurrying to get to his locker and second period.

He gasped as he was embraced suddenly from behind and he stifled laughter as fuzzy black hair rubbed into his neck.

"Hello, my Logie bear." Carlos said warmly.

Logan felt his face growing hot and even though he tried to hold it back, a small smile formed on his lips.

"Hi Carlos." He turned to address the boy in question and was met by a sudden, tender kiss forced on his lips.

His knees grew weak and he clung to Carlos as someone in the hall wolf-whistled at them. Carlos pulled away gently, face red and cheeks swollen.

That first train of thought flew immediately out Logans head. This was just too precious to give up.

"How has your day been so far?" Carlos asked as he wrapped an arm around Logans shoulder and they headed off to class together.

"It's okay. Forgot to take notes." He mumbled. Carlos slowed a little and Logan looked at him. Carlos's face was more somber now and the pink in his cheeks started to fade.

"Thinking about Kendall, huh?" Logan nodded and Carlos ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, James isnt taking it too good either. Can **_YOU_** try and get to Kendall? See what's up with him?"

"I can try." Logan mumbled with uncertainty. Carlos hugged him and they stumbled to class in that hug pose.

"You're his best friend, he'll trust you like a brother. Now come on, I want seats in the back by the window! The snow highlights your beauty." Logan giggled as Carlos dragged them to the back of the class.

XXXXXXXXX

Second, third, fourth and fifth went by quick enough on that chilly Wednesday(1) and soon Logan and Carlos and James were all in lunch.

Carlos, of course, stuffed his face and gobbled his food, which resulted in eye rolls and smirks coming from Logan when he was forced to wipe his boyfriends face for him. Logan nibbled at his food and James just moved it around his plate.

Logan sighed and turned to James as he flipped open his phone for the third time in the last minute.

"Just call him...maybe he'll answer." Logan said quietly. The pain was evident in James's eyes that he had already tried so many times and the rejection was starting to hurt.

"I just...shouldn't have-"

"What? Done what, James?! Don't do this to yourself! I'm sick of hearing your feelings of guilt but trust me you didn't do anything wrong! All you did was take him to a party that we ALL got messed up at!" Logan finally exploded and let out the tension that had been building up the last few days between the three when it came to the sore subject of Kendall.

Carlos, ever the optimistic, set down his milk and smiled gently at James as he patted his shoulder.

"Hey remember that one party that had bad shrimp? I was sick for a whole week! Maybe Kendall is just sick and we all know when Kendall gets sick, it's a **doozy**. He wouldn't even get out of his bed for two days! So hey, let him just feel better and come back to us when he's healthy, okay? Maybe he's just tired!" Carlos smiled a bit bigger and it seemed to brighten James up enough.

"Thanks Carlos." James said as he pushed his phone in his pocket. They stood as the bell rang and Carlos pulled his brunette to his side and buried his nose in his neck.

"So, my parents are out tonight...wanna come for a little movie night at my house?" Logan shivered when Carlos whispered to him. To anyone else it might've sounded like a simple whisper but to Logan, the sexuality, the tension, and the _seductiveness_ of the offer was all visible to his ears. He knew that a movie would be planned and the movie would be watched, but only halfway because they would end up having sex on the couch or on the recliner.

There was not a problem with that situation in Logans mind.

His speech seemed to be muted as he nodded his head,Carlos giggled and pressed a kiss to his neck. Logan shivered and smiled, but then shook again. His stomach gurgled oddly and his eyes bugged out in pain.

"Alright I'm going to class. Bye baby." Carlos kissed Logan tenderly and he reciprocated with a smile.

The pain didnt start until Logan was halfway to his own class. His stomach lurched and he found himself hurtling towards the bathroom. He thanked his lucky stars it was vacant as he emptied his own stomach into the toilet bowl.

He dry heaved a few times and finally leaned back against the door, panting as his body shook gently.

The door felt cool against his skin and suddenly he wondered if he was getting sick. He rubbed his forehead and decided to run across the street after school and grab some medicine totals when he got home.

Logan flushed the toilet and with one more shudder he left the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hugs, kisses, a simple "_goodbye see you tonight_" was exchanged before Logan hurried down the street to the nearest convenience store and walked in. He was walking up and down the aisles and he grabbed a medicine bottle and a thing of pills for himself just in case he was getting sick, but he turned down another aisle before he stopped and stared at something that could've changed his life with one answer.

_A pregnancy test_.

Logan suddenly remembered that they had never used protection. It was a spur of the moment thing, and since it wasn't a one night stand, it was decided it wasn't needed.

Logan gulped as he picked up the little box.

Male pregnancies weren't rare but they werent as common either. For every twenty women who were pregnant only five men could conceive and only about three would actually become pregnant.(2)

Logan believed in statistics and possibilities though and without hesitation, he bought the test along with the medicine.

Logan hurried home, sweat running down his back. His heart hammered in his chest as he thought about earlier. A random vomiting and sudden shakes.

_It could be..._

_No it couldn't..._

_No...it __**COULD**__..._

Logan pushed back tears as he started to pant and feel his body become tired. He slowed and finally stopped as he clutched the bag in his hand. He finally noticed he had accidentally let his tears out and they were now gliding down his face.

He rubbed them away and sniffled as he stared at the bag in anger. He wished he hadn't seen that pregnancy test. He wished he didn't think of those statistics.

And suddenly he wished he hadn't had sex with Carlos.

He sighed and looked up at the horse he stood in front of, blinking when he noticed it was Kendalls house and from where he stood, he could see a lean, blonde in Kendall's bedroom as he stood and stared out the window.

Logan hurried up to the porch, bag in hand, and eagerly rung the doorbell. He rung it, and rung it and finally as he was about to give up and turn away, he watched it creak open.

A bottle green eye appeared and Logan felt relief run through him.

"Kendall!"

Relief turned to horror once the door opened wider and he had a better glimpse of Kendall.

"Oh..._oh, Kendall_."

His friend blinked and tears, absent to Kendall it seemed, streamed down his face.

"I...I guess there are some things I need to tell you."

**A/N**

**MWAHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER! **

**And 79 reviews!? 79 MOTHER FUCKING FREAKING COW LICKING REVIEWS OH MY GOD YOU'RE KIDDING. Dear sweet JESUS of the perverse that is amazing! Thank you!**

**Stop it you guys! *blush and waves* just stop it haha...no.**

**No don't stop it yeah keep it coming alright bitches!**

**Just kidding I love you guys, even though I'm having a bit of OCD because I'm wondering it anyone forgot about me.**

**ANYWAYS!**

**(1) if someone is a little confused the days between Kendalls moment in the beginning and Logans is a time gap. Kendall's is Monday and Logans is Wednesday.**

**(2) of course these are not real statistics I just made them up on the spot. Don't complain to me though! **

**If you don't like what's coming up in future chapters WHAT-EV-A YOU WERE WARNED!**

**Read and review and oh god you guys *stumbles around drunk with a vodka bottle.* I love you guys. Oh god I just- I really- I really l-like you guys. Oh god *pukes and passes out***

**FAQ**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**Hi everyone, if you could just take a moment to read and understand why my story was put on hiatus that would be great. I was dealing with personal problems and school wasn't exactly helping. But thank you to all my followers, for being patient with me and helping me reach 100 reviews! Thank you all.**

***continue from our last chapter***

Silence wrapped around them like a thick blanket. It was suffocating, and with every passing second, that blanket got tighter and tighter, as if it wanted to block out all air and leave them gasping. Eye contact between the two had been all but extinct the moment Logan had set foot inside Kendall's house. Even small glances between them were filled with tension.

Logan and Kendall were sitting in the latter's room, Kendall on his bed with a pillow clutched to his chest. Logan was situated on the other side of the room, on the floor facing Kendall. He had pulled his legs up to his chest and buried his face gently in them. From his spot though, he watched Kendall. He studied his friend.

With bloodshot eyes, skin white enough to be a ghost and a trembling form, Logan couldn't recognize the blonde in front of him as the happy, go-lucky blonde he'd seen just the week before. Logan watched the latter as he fiddled with the pillow and then held it closer. He trembled and sniffled, dragging his hand across his face to wipe his nose. Logan felt his something in him crumbling due to his friend's behavior. Kendall looked at Logan as if he were a savior to a childhood monster.

Logan fiddled with the hem of his jeans, to his shoelaces, and finally fiddled with the convenience store bag. Kendall turned his head to the side and rested it on his pillow.

"Logan, what did you buy?" he whispered gently. Logan's head snapped up and he looked at Kendall with wide eyes.

"Oh, umm…Kendall I...I have something I need to tell you." Kendall nodded gently and turned away, before turning back a moment later.

"Me too, Logan." Logan swallowed heavily, wondering if Kendall might be explaining him the reason he'd been so distant and off this week. Logan stood slowly and approached the blond, gently sitting next to him on the bed.

"Kendall, I need to know why you've been so…distant from all of us. We're all worried. Please, I love you like a brother, Kendall, and I'm so scared for you." Logan said quietly. Kendall sniffled and then he finally set the pillow down and placed his feet on the ground.

"Logan…I'm sorry, I c-can't tell you." Logan gripped his jeans gently.

"Why? You just said you were going to." Logan looked at Kendall and watched tears fall down his friend's face.

"Because I-I am so scared." Logan gave a small sigh and grabbed Kendall's hand. Kendall flinched and jumped away, looking at Logan with big eyes. Logan felt that crumbling, that awful feeling of something inside of him breaking even further, and he shook his head in confusion gently.

"Kendall…what happened?" Kendall turned away again and he began full out sobbing. His head fell into Logan's lap and he gripped Logan's jeans.

"_I c-couldn't stop him! I couldn't! I tried so hard, Logan! I did! It hurt, Logan, it hurt!" _Logan couldn't believe what he was hearing. He really couldn't believe this. He grabbed Kendall and pulled him into his arms.

"Kendall! Calm down! What happened? Tell me!" Kendall sobbed harder and Logan sat there, holding his friend close. He was beginning to understand more of Kendall's tale.

"Kendall…what happened?" he said calmly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX**

"A-and I just ran out really quickly. It all happened so fast, Logan!"

The stunned silence between them was filled with horrific tension. Logan felt out of place, like he wasn't really there, he hadn't just heard horrific details of what had happened to his friend. Logan blinked a few times before returning to his friend's bedroom and he only just realized that he was crying. He rubbed away the tears gently before looking at Kendall with wide eyes.

"Kendall! You need to go to the police!" Logan cried. Kendall's eyes went wide and he launched himself away from Logan.

"Nononono! No! I can't! I can't!" Kendall broke down in sobs again. Logan gasped and reached for him before pulling away as a second thought.

"But, Kendall you need to report Wayne! H-He rape-"Kendall's hands clasped tightly around his ears and he sobbed.

"I know! I know! I can't though…I can't." Kendall sniffled and looked at Logan before heaving a big sigh.

"I…I took a shower. I washed any evidence off. I can't do anything about it now." Kendall and Logan felt the dark cloud hanging over them.

"Logan…please don't tell anyone. No matter what. No one. Not James, Carlos, my mom, no one!" Kendall cried desperately. Logan held Kendall close and let his friend calm down.

"At least let me take you to the doctor, Kendall. Please?" Kendall huffed a bit and looked at Logan with wide eyes.

"No…I'll be fine. I'll be fine." Kendall mumbled. Logan was still for a moment before he darted close and hugged Kendall, letting his own tears fall. Once he let everything out that he had been holding in, he let go of Kendall and scooted away slowly.

"Alright…it's my turn to tell you something." Logan said quietly. Kendall wiped his face gently, wiping his nose and turned to Logan. He pulled his knees to his chest and mumbled.

"What? What is it?" Logan's hands shook gently and he looked at Kendall with wide eyes.

"I…I might be pregnant." Kendall's eyes went wide before he shut them and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Logan, that's not funny. You know that experiment you did in fourth grade? How you tried to make a guinea pig pregnant? That didn't work. Oh god please don't tell me you tried that!"

"Kendall-wait, what?! No! I didn't-"

"Besides you would've needed to have sex to be pregnant!" Kendall cried.

"I DID!" Logan burst. Kendall and Logan's faces went red. They turned away slowly from each other and Kendall coughed.

"W-who? Who did it?" He asked quietly. Logan's shoes scuffed the floor a little.

"Carlos…"he mumbled. Kendall's eyes shot up to Logan's face and he stood quickly.

"Carlos?!"

"Kendall!" Logan cried. Kendall's face went a bit redder.

"CARLOS?!"

Logan sat down and put his hands over his face.

"Are you mad at me?" Kendall bounced on the balls of his feet and then gripped the sides of his hair and groaned.

"Are you sure you're pregnant?" Logan grabbed the plastic bag and reached in to grab the pregnancy test. He held it in the air.

"I'm about to test it." Kendall shook his head gently and made a hand motion to the bathroom.

"Hurry." Logan hopped up and darted to the restroom. The door shut, a zipper was heard, and Kendall shook his head to block out the sound of Logan urinating. The toilet flushed a moment later and Kendall wrung his hands together, waiting for his friend to come out with the news.

Logan came out slowly and looked at Kendall. Kendall gasped when he saw Logan's face blanch. He held the stick in his hands and Kendall watched as they began trembling.

"I can't look at it." Logan said quietly. Kendall could hear the fear in his friend's voice, and he stood gently. He held Logan's wrists in his as he tried to calm the both of them down. This moment for them wasn't just scary, but very life-changing.

"It'll…it'll be okay. I'll be with you every step of the way. And Carlos will be, too. If not, I'll make sure to kick his ass." Logan chuckled nervously and nodded. Logan turned the stick over and he inhaled deeply.

"Ready?" Kendall asked quietly. Logan inhaled deeply once more, his heart pounding in his chest.

They both looked down.

Kendall and Logan stared at the little pink plus in amazement, fear, and Logan swallowed thickly.

"Well, that's that I suppose." Kendall looked at his friend and noticed thick tears falling from his eyes. He yanked his friend into a hug.

"Shh…it's okay, Logan. It's okay. Don't worry, things will get better for the both of us, okay?" Kendall's own words were only half true though, and Logan didn't know whether or not if it was doubt in his voice but he didn't acknowledge it.

Logan left soon after that, and as soon as he was out the door, he looked across the street with anger welling up in his chest.

The anger, the crazed madness Logan was feeling was something new to him. Before he could change his mind or even think twice about what was happening, he was on the porch, banging on the door, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"WAYNE! HEY WAYNE! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" He yelled. The door opened, and Logan was barreled into. Logan gasped as his breath was lost and he had to snap into action as he stuck his hands out and stopped his fall. He gasped, shocked at what had just happened, but then he was being raised up, a hand gripping his throat, another one gripping his shirt in a clutching hand.

Logan swallowed heavily as he stared into the cold grey eyes of Wayne. He scratched at Wayne's hands as they tightened, choking him and hurting. This really wasn't safe.

"What do _you_ want, shrimpy?" Logan gasped and struggled, kicking his legs that dangled in the air. He tried to say something, but the threat he had slipped out in gasps and strange whimpers.

"Watch your back. I'm sure I could do much damage to a pregnant man." Logan's eyes went wide as he looked down at Wayne's stoic face. He watched as his face split into a wide smile and he started kicking his legs again.

_How did he know!?_

Wayne dropped Logan, who fell to the ground.

"Oomph!" He cried as his bottom hit the ground. He immediately scurried backwards like a crab and looked up at Wayne fearfully, panting to get back the lost air. Wayne shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned against the porch.

"You know, you think you're all smart and shit, you think you know so much. You only know half the story." Wayne chuckled a little.

"You're a rapist. You're disgusting." Logan hissed as he got up slowly and scurried further away.

"Oh really? I'm a rapist, yet Kendall _begged_ me for it? "Wayne chuckled a little bit more and took a step closer to Logan, who scurried further back. His hands protectively wrapped around his stomach.

"Kendall wouldn't do that! I could report you, you know!" Logan cried. He felt his heart pounding in desperate fear. Wayne was strong, that was obvious, he could hurt Logan, or even worse, the baby. Wayne could do anything he wanted it seemed. Logan wasn't one for fear, but at this moment, he was terrified beyond anything. Logan's mind wandered to dark thoughts and he pondered how Kendall even got out of this house alive.

"With what evidence, shrimpy?" Wayne's Cheshire cat-like smile made cold sweat run down Logan's back. He shook visibly and swallowed a big lump in his throat.

"You know, you're friend Kendall is _really_ cute. You're boyfriend isn't so bad either." Logan's emotions took a complete turn around and he stood tall and grit his teeth, clenched his fists.

"You disgusting, piece of crap! You stay away from them!" Wayne shook his head and chuckled as he walked back inside.

"Watch yourself, shrimpy. You really don't know what I can do." Logan shook again and as soon as the door shut behind Wayne, Logan took off running. His legs felt numb as he ran. He ran until he was out of breath and in his home. He sunk to the ground, sweaty back to the door and panted. He let out a cough and let everything in the past hour sink in.

_Kendall was raped._

_Wayne was the perpetrator. _

_Logan was pregnant._

_It's Carlos's baby._

_James doesn't know._

_Carlos doesn't know._

_Neither of them know._

_Logan was the only one who knew._

Logan's eyes went wide.

_No one else knows._

_No one…else knows…_

Logan put his head on his knees and with a shaky sigh, he let his thoughts wander.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kendall watched Logan leave with a shaky sigh and he sat down on his bed. He nibbled on his thumbnail as he peered around his room. It felt like it was closing around him.

He sighed and rubbed his hands on his thighs as he breathed heavily. He shut his eyes as he breathed finally stood up, pounding the wall with a fist.

"That's it! I'm sick of being a coward. I'm sick of hiding in my room. I need to face my problems…head-on. "Kendall said to himself.

He rubbed his pale wrist and gazed at the empty arm with sadness. He missed the weight of the soft metal that ticked non-stop. He felt a tear run down his face as he sat back on the bed, rubbed the palms of his hands down his thighs once more and settled with determination in his mind.

"I can do this. I can do this." He whispered to himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Logan bounced on the balls of his feet in urgency as he looked back and forth, waiting on the front steps of the school for Kendall.

He walked back and forth, ignoring the weird looks from the people around him. His worry for his friend was increasing every day. He paced even more, ignoring the first bell as it rang loud and clear across the school, finally settling down on the front steps.

His hand went to his stomach and he rubbed gently, lost in thought. He barely noticed the car as James and Carlos screeched into the parking lot, obviously late as they leaped from the car and ran towards the school. They slowed as they got closer and Carlos frowned.

"Logan? Hey, what are you sitting out here for? Shouldn't you be in class?" Logan looked up and then lowered his head again as he squeezed his stomach a little.

"Yeah, but I decided to wait around for Kendall…but I guess I got lost in my thoughts." He mumbled. Carlos frowned and sat down beside Logan, and pulled him into his arms gently. Logan shivered and curled into Carlos's arms.

"Why? There's no point, he's probably not coming. Again." James huffed.

"Jesus, it's cold out here." Carlos said, trying to avoid the topic. Logan frowned but then turned away.

_They don't know. I can't tell them, Kendall needs to though. This is something for him to do._

"You never know…"

"Whatever. He hasn't talked to any of us. I doubt he will anyway." Logan watched as James kicked some rocks, scuffing his shoes in anger.

"James, don't be mad at Kendall-"James's face snapped up and he glared at Logan.

"I can be mad if I want to! He's my boyfriend, and he hasn't said a word to me since the party! I don't even have a reason for his attitude towards us!" James fumed. They all sagged with worry and disappointment as James started walking inside. Carlos helped Logan to his feet and they were about to turn and walk inside, when a small voice called to them quietly.

"_Logan_." Logan's eyes went wide and he turned to find Kendall standing at the bottom of the steps, hands in his pocket, a backpack on his back. He trembled gently and his eyes were red and swollen, as if he had been crying. He smiled gently. Logan let out a heavy exhale, and then suddenly he beamed, his whole face lighting up as he darted down the steps and threw his hands around Kendall's neck. Kendall went still for a moment, and then he slowly wrapped his hands around Logan. They stood there for a moment, before Kendall let go and they stepped back.

"Kendall." Kendall's eyes drifted to see James, tall, dark haired, his arms crossed. He looked worried, angry, but above all, relieved. Kendall slowly stepped away from Logan, and James stretched his arms out, wrapping Kendall in a warm, comforting hug. Kendall sank into his chest with a sigh and wrapped his arms around him. He gripped James's shirt and sniffled.

_Why did I ever ignore him? I missed this so much._

Kendall wiped his eyes and looked around at everyone.

"Why are we all outside? Didn't school already start?" James nodded slowly, looking at Kendall oddly.

_He always knows the time. He's like a human clock. What the hell?_

"Y-yeah, so let's get going." Logan said quickly, noticing the look on James's face, and understanding what he was thinking. Logan grabbed Carlos's hand and dragged him towards the door, James doing the same to Kendall.

"Kendall, I gotta talk to you later." Kendall nodded as they disappeared inside.

**XXX**

James watched Kendall throughout the classes they had together.

His concern for Kendall was at the front of his mind. He watched Kendall's reactions, watching every flinch, every muscle tense when he was around others. He watched Kendall move, and it was slow, as if he was moving through water. He seemed to space out more often, his eyes dull and blank until someone catches his attention or makes him snap out of it. The hours and classes rolled by until finally it was lunch. James walked side by side with Kendall, nearly glued to his hip. He pressed himself into Kendall a bit further, and then looped his arm around Kendall's and slipped his fingers into his boyfriends. He pulled gently and then led Kendall in the opposite direction from the cafeteria.

"Hey, James where are you and Kendall going?" James turned to see Carlos walking hand in hand with Logan, and felt a pang of jealousy at their happy smiles and rosy faces from flirting between the two. Why couldn't he and Kendall be like that anymore? Why couldn't he and his boyfriend be smiling and laughing? Why did it have to be so complicated? Kendall wasn't talking to him about anything, but there had to be a reason behind his behavior.

Well, that's what James was about to figure out.

He gently lead Kendall into an empty hallway and then let go of him carefully, before placing his hands on Kendall's shoulders and looking seriously into his eyes, lowering his head gently to be face to face with him. His boyfriend's face was sad, tired, and scared all the same time. He watched Kendall began to shake, and looked down to see his fingers running gently over his wrist. James blinked and then he frowned deeply.

_Where's his watch?_

He looked back up into Kendall's eyes and sighed.

"Kendall, I'm not gonna dilly-dally around the subject, I just want to know, okay? I'm worried, I'm tired, and something is wrong with you. What happened? Why haven't you been here? Hell, why haven't you've been talking to any of us, especially me? I'm your boyfriend, I should know." James blinked and watched Kendall's reaction, hoping he'd get the answers he needed.

He watched Kendall shake a bit more; his teeth came down to nibble on his bottom lip, finally chewing on it, and whimper. A whimper.

_A fucking whimper._

Kendall never so much as whimpered in front of James, especially not in fear. But at this moment, James's heart broke. He stood, and pulled Kendall into his arms. He put his chin on Kendall's head and sniffled, feeling tears prick his eyes. He ran his fingers through Kendall's hair and held him tightly.

"Oh, Kendall…what happened to you, love?" Kendall began shaking and he whimpered even more.

"James…James let go, please…James…" James tightened his grip.

"No, please, Kendall…I-"Kendall pushed him away gently, and tats when James noticed his tears, his red-rimmed eyes, and his trembling form.

"I- I need a moment." Kendall raced away, James racing after him.

"Kendall, no! Kendall, please, talk to me, I want to help!" he watched Kendall race into an empty stairwell, and he stopped and sighed.

_I should just let him calm down before trying again._

If only both of them had seen the pair of jealous grey eyes that had watched the whole scene.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Kendall breathed heavily as he relaxed against the cool stairwell wall. He felt his heart race, his blood pumping so loud. He wasn't scared of what James did; he was terrified what James _would do._

The past almost two weeks had been nothing but hell since that party, and it left every waking moment for Kendall in a shaking fear. He vomited, could barely keep any food down, he couldn't stop shaking. The urge to look behind him every second he was walking was taking over him.

Then it was time to face reality when he realized what would happen if anyone ever found out. How disgusted they would be, because of how _soiled_ he was, how _disgusting_ he was, how _destroyed_ and _used his body was._

He choked and sniffled as he wiped his face of its tears. He let out several more sobs before his fingers curled into a fist and he breathed in heavily.

_I have to get over this. I haven't seen Wayne all day, which must be a good thing._

_I need to tell James the truth._

Kendall turned to open the stairwell door, when footsteps sounded heavily, stomping down the stairs quickly and slammed into him. His first reaction was to cry out in pain, except the fact a hand was clamped over his mouth. His second reaction was to struggle in the grip of the other person. He tried to claw out of the grip, but once he was slammed into the wall, his head hit and pain exploded. He blinked, getting rid of the black spots in his vision, but once he turned and saw the other was Wayne, he started to scream.

No cries escaped the hand that was around his mouth though, and he let tears flow freely as the taller boy glared at him.

Wayne held on to him with a strong grip, holding him against the wall, his other hand gripping Kendall's face, keeping his mouth shut. His eyes were cold and terrifying, burning holes into Kendall's.

"_What did I tell you? What did I tell you?"_ He hissed in Kendall's face. Kendall shook visibly.

"I thought I said not to tell _anybody._ And yet, you went and told that good for nothing pregnant dweeb. Now what am I gonna do about that?" Kendall stopped shaking only to be frozen in fear. He looked at Wayne with a terrified look, only to be returned with a look that made his insides feel like ice.

"_Kendall?"_

Wayne and Kendall both turned at the sound of James's voice. Wayne grinned sadistically as the door opened a bit.

"Kendall? Kendall are you in here?"

"_Show time."_ Wayne whispered softly. He pulled his hand away from Kendall's mouth.

"J-"Kendall tried to call out, but Wayne smashed their lips together. Kendall squirmed and tried to pull away, but Wayne held on tight as James pushed open the door.

"Kendall, are you okay? I-"he stopped and surveyed the scene in front of him. Wayne pulled away, but kept Kendall mostly shielded from James's sight as he gasped gently.

"Shit, is that your boyfriend, Kendall? I thought you said he wasn't here today!" Kendall pushed away from Wayne, but it was too late he realized. The damage was already done as James's anger skyrocketed. He had never felt so betrayed, so hurt as what he just witnessed.

"James, no don't believe a word he says this wasn't what you think! I-"James shoved Kendall away, attempting to hold back, but angry, hot tears ran down his face.

"You! You! H-How could you do this to me?! How! Why?! I thought you loved me!"

Kendall let out a giant sob.

"I do! You have to believe me! Please, this-"but James shook his head and backed away.

"I trusted you! I thought you were different, but no, you're just like every other girl I dated who decided to cheat on me! This isn't fair!" James sopped, and watched Kendall, his tears running down his scrunched up face. Kendall sobbed hard as he rubbed his eyes.

"No, please, James, this isn't what-it's not what you think-I-I-"James shoved Kendall away, backing him into a corner, both of them had forgotten completely about Wayne. He stood in the corner, grinning sadistically the two argued. He was getting happy feelings at the sight of Kendall sobbing, but at the same time, to have caused his love so much pain was hurting him. But Kendall had hurt him just as well, and well, you reap what you sow. He wanted Kendall, and James was in his way.

Once James was gone, he could push the other two away and finally convince Kendall, that he had it wrong, that he wasn't as bad as his love thought. He wanted nothing but the best for Kendall. He was better than that James Diamond could ever be, and he would prove it.

"I don't want to hear it! First you ignore me for almost two weeks; you won't tell me what's wrong when all I want to do is help you! You promised to not cheat on me and **this** is what I find?! I can't believe you! I don't want to hear it, Kendall!" James yanked open the door to the stairwell and Kendall stepped forward to grab him.

"James!"

"We're over!"

Kendall sank to his knees and he sobbed his face in his hands as James hurried away.

_No, no, no, no….no! I just lost the best thing that's ever happened to me._

_What is gonna happen to me now?_

_I'm disgusting. I'm soiled. No one will ever want me now._

He felt a hand fist into the back of his shirt and he tensed, startled as he turned quickly. Wayne towered over him, nothing but a serious look in his eyes now. He hoisted Kendall to his feet, and looped his arm around Kendall's, keeping a hold on him forcefully.

"Let's go. There's some things we need to talk about." Wayne hissed. He dragged Kendall back to the stairwell and out the exit door that lead to the parking lot. Kendall swallowed heavily and felt his stomach drop as the chilly outside air hit his skin and he stumbled to keep up with Wayne's walk.

He prayed and hoped that fate had dealt him enough damage in his life, and that no harm would come his way again.

**A/N**

**So it took me like two weeks just to finish typing this? I've been working, and getting my summer on, not to mention working? So yeah, that's a load of crap to deal with. Since its summer, I'm also trying to slim down a bit, using the skinny girl diet. It's tough especially when my whole family keeps telling me "you're not gonna follow through with it" to which I say "fuck you, and suck on this, because I AM gonna follow through and look like a sexy mothafucker, and then you can kiss my pretty white ass once I'm smaller than you" so yeah that's been happening, not to mention I really have to ignore the fact I wanna try all 25 sonic milkshakes, actually ew no some have peanut butter, so probably only like 15 milkshakes instead but seriously fuck that gotta push past it.**

**Oh, and I'm typing this just cause I want my girlie to read this, because she's so freaking sweet and seems to like my chapters because she is just that sweet. Did I also mention she's like the most beautiful person I've ever seen?**

**Like, seriously, a goddess.**

**I'm gonna freaking dip her back and kiss her the next time I see her. Like in the oldies movies. **

**Have fun thanks for reading and hit me up with some reviews my lovely gore-loving pandas. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**Every one of you bitchin' awesome reviewers deserves a free cookie! YAYYYY!**

**If I could I would send you ALL free cookies! Except that won't work! And that's a lot of money to spend on dough so no…but will my love for you people be enough? Now as I sit here eating disgusting pizza and being disinterested in the episode of Arrested Development, I push myself to type this for all you gorgeous people! Now we see what that devious Wayne is up to! MWAHAHAHA!**

**Okay, enough dramatics. My precious girlie, my beautiful brunette , I write this for you! I hope you enjoy it! I would send you kisses but I think you'll like this chapter better.**

**Alexis! (**_**a.k.a BTRobsession)**_** I love you and miss you sweetie, I hope you and Liam are having fun! Love you sweetie. **

**By the way does anybody reading this also like KevEdd from the Ed, Edd, and Eddy fandom? No? THEN GO READ AND YOU'LL FIND OUT YOU LOVE IT! Yes? THEN YAY YOU SHOULD TOTALLY BE LOOKING OUT FOR A STORY FROM ME!**

**Okay rambling is done, you wonderful people. Now, READ ON YOU MAGNIFICENT BEAUTIES**

***continued from the last chapter***

Kendall whimpered as Wayne's strong grip tightened on his arm and he was being pulled across the parking lot.

Hot tears and snot ran down his face in streams as he went limp and hung his head. His chest and heart ached in a figurative and physical way as he sobbed. He felt like such a child as he rubbed his eyes. His arm tingled, becoming numb where Wayne's fingers were wrapped tightly in a grip around them.

"Wayne, Wayne where are we going?" he whimpered.

Wayne was silent. Kendall sniffled as he walked slowly behind Wayne, not knowing how to get out of this predicament. He couldn't run, Wayne would surely chase him down and hurt him. He couldn't go to anyone, mainly because James has probably said something to Carlos. Logan is still on his side since he knew the true story, but then again since he did know, Carlos and Logan could split up all because of how stupid Kendall was. If they split up and Carlos wasn't there for the baby, the only person to blame would be Kendall.

Kendall looked at his hand, which had gone completely numb from Wayne's tight grip and the cold air blowing on it. Once he raised his head, he saw that they were walking into the neighborhood they both lived in. He shivered as the cold January wind blew across his pale skin, and he wrapped his other arm around himself to try to keep warm. Wayne hadn't even let him get his things from school; he had literally taken a hold of Kendall and started dragging him out of the school.

Kendall shivered as the once hot tears on his face now were cold. His face was damp as he shuffled, dragged forcibly by Wayne without a protest, onto the older boy's porch. Kendall curled into himself as the atmosphere seemed to turn dark. Kendall turned and looked behind him, looking past the trees and towards the road. He could see his house, with the green shutters trembling against the house in the cold winter winds.

_I could run. _

He shivered as he wrapped his arms around himself and rubbed his biceps to try and keep warm. His legs trembled as he turned to step away, to run, and to get away from another possible attack.

His arm was grabbed, and he squeezed his eyes shut, as hard as Wayne squeezed his arm and pulled him inside. Kendall stumbled into the foyer of Wayne's house, and his body shook with a tremor that equaled the tremor of the doorframe as Wayne slammed the door. He turned to Kendall, and the blonde trembled as he stumbled quickly, backing himself into a corner. He could feel Wayne's presence getting closer to him, and he shuddered as he curled inwards, trying to protect himself.

He slowly opened his eyes to see Wayne standing over him. Kendall blinked, and looked a bit closer to see an odd look on Wayne's face.

He looked hurt, concerned, and even a bit nervous. But, a predatory atmosphere surrounded him. Kendall stood to his full height, but still pressed himself flat against the wall as his heart raced painfully in his chest.

"W-what do you w-want from m-me?" Kendall whimpered. Wayne frowned and then backed up a little.

"I just wanted to get you away from that stupid prick." Wayne said with a low growl. Kendall's anger suddenly sparked inside his chest and he gripped his hands into fists.

"Why?! Why did you have to go and do that?! Why did you have to ruin everything for me? Why? What did I ever do to deserve this?!" Kendall sank to the ground make as hot tears ran down his face. His balled up fists rubbed at his eyes in an attempt to stop but they kept rolling down his cheeks. Kendall let out loud sobs that were filled with his pain, with his heart ache. His sobs reduced to hiccups and coughs as his tears slowed, and became cold.

"My boyfriend is gone, and you, you y-you…" Kendall hiccupped. He could see Wayne's face changing emotions as he cried. Kendall choked a little and his sobs quieted, his tears stopped and he finally calmed. He sat there as Wayne squatted down to his level.

Kendall refused to make eye contact with his rapist, and as his stomach curled, he began gagging.

He heard Wayne sigh and felt Wayne grab his arms, picking him off the ground and onto his feet, hurrying him through the foyer and into a living room, where Kendall bent over a waste basket and let the bile rise up his throat. He gagged at the horrid acidic taste and spewed it all over the trashcan, spilling down the sides. He whimpered and cried gently at the nasty taste and the painful ache in his throat.

Kendall stood and trembled as his stomach flipped and turned. Wayne pushed him down gently onto his couch as Kendall trembled.

Kendall was filled with fear as he sat there. He had only been inside this house once, and the first time he didn't even take a good look around. He trembled gently as he sat there, clenched his fingers and pressed his palms together to keep from scratching himself.

"Wayne? Are you already home?"

Wayne growled as he turned to address the quiet woman's voice that came from the kitchen.

Kendall rubbed his pale wrist where his father's watch once sat, and trembled even more.

It seemed like hours had passed, even minutes, but in reality it had only been a few moments. Kendall's sense of time, his obsession, his addiction was going crazy as dark circles appeared in his view. He felt like he was going to faint. He felt goose bumps as he unknowingly went into the dark recesses of his mind.

"_Where are youuu, where are you my sweet blonde…come here sweetheart, come here love…WHERE ARE YOU?"_

_Kendall held his breath as he squatted beneath the tree, his dirty little toes digging into the dirt. He hid in the roots of the tree, a small hole big enough for a child like himself. He trembled as he moved back, the end of the roots digging into his scalp. He whimpered as his oily blonde hair tangled. He clasped his hands over his mouth as he tried to hold his breath. _

_Footsteps sounded, coming closer, and closer… Kendall looked out across the forest, the sky a light blue as the sun hadn't even began to rise. His legs were stained pink, his wrists were darkened black, and his hands were blackened with dirt and soot._

_He shook once more as footsteps grew nearer, tears trembling in his eyes, threatening to fall._

"_Come out; come out wherever you are my sweet blonde, my beautiful Kendall…Kendall…"_

"Kendall?" Kendall gasped, nearly jumping out of his skin as he turned to come face to face with two pairs of concerned eyes, one nervous, one fearful.

"Are you okay?" Kendall watched Wayne's fingers as they rose to gently graze his chin. He flinched and pulled away, gently panting as his heart raced.

"I-I-don't touch me." He whispered. Wayne pulled back and sighed, then suddenly seemed to notice the appearance of the woman behind him. Kendall's eyes flicked to her, taking in her appearance. She must've been Wayne's mother.

She was lean, scrawny, as if she didn't eat enough. She wasn't tall, but not exactly short. Her onyx hair hung loosely around her shoulders. She was draped in a baggy, shapeless dress. Her eyes were a different color from Wayne's steely gray ones, which he must've inherited from his father.

_Steely gray eyes stared into Kendall's, his wrists were held in a tightening grip, and he could feel nothing but fear and pain. The smell of blood drifted into his noise and he screamed-_

Kendall shook his head, washing away any thoughts, pushing them into a vault and locking them away. he turned back to Wayne and watched the older boy glare at his mother. He stood quickly, and Kendall watched her flinch.

"What are _you_ looking at, freak?! Get back in the kitchen!" Kendall watched in horror as Wayne grabbed his mother roughly by the shoulder, her face giving off the pain Wayne gave her as he gripped her arm and dragged her into the kitchen. They both disappeared into the kitchen and a loud crash spooked the blonde. He leapt to his feet as a cold sweat dripped down his back. Wayne returned with a heavy panting, an angry look displayed on his face. He saw his love standing, ready to run, fear on his face.

"Kendall, oh Kendall..."he whispered, calming down," please sit down, please love."

Kendall watched Wayne's transformation from a monster to a calm person.

He carefully sat down on the couch once more and relaxed as much as he could.

"Wayne?" his mother was calling again. Wayne growled, and turned around.

"Shut up, bitch! I'm talking to Kendall!" Wayne gripped his hair angrily, and finally huffed before he finally sat down next to Kendall. The poor blonde felt his skin crawling.

_Minutes have just passed…not even ten minutes has passed since I've been here. _

_It's felt like hours._

"Kendall, please, you have to just understand. Diamond, h-he wasn't good for you!" Kendall, in turn, glared at Wayne with blistering fury.

"How do _you_ know what the hell is _good_ for me?!" Wayne frowned, and then gently gripped Kendall's hand.

"Kendall, please, I love you! I could spoil you with things James could never give you!"

"You-you don't know that!" Kendall defended. He felt his cheeks heat up.

"I could treat you so much better than him. Every day could be a honeymoon, we could travel the world. I could give you riches." Kendall trembled as Wayne glided a hand up to his chest, and placed it down. His palm pressed gently over Kendall's left nipple, and Kendall gasped gently, his head turning away gently as a blush bloomed across his face. His heart raced as Wayne pressed his body gently against Kendall's. The heat rose between them as Wayne moved gently, pressing his lips to Kendall's throat.

_I shouldn't have come here._

"I can give you the best days," Wayne pushed Kendall into the couch and began kissing his throat, "and nights of your life." Kendall gasped gently and tried to twist out of Wayne's hold.

"_No..no…"_he groaned. His body was betraying him, giving into the gentle kisses and loving touches. Kendall began crying gently.

_I should've run._

"Oh you could be my beautiful little wifey, Kendall, coming home, you make me dinner and then I repay you with passionate love making every night. Oh, our kids would be so lovely, _oh god, Kendall, I want to be the one for you."_

Kendall whimpered and finally tore away from Wayne's grasp. His mind finally seemed to realize the situation and jump into gear, unlike what it had been like _nearly twenty-five minutes ago._

"I-I have to go." He turned to leave, but was pulled back by a strong grip. He was yanked backwards, a hand cupped the back of his head and his lips were crushed in a kiss that Wayne was trying to make passionate. Kendall felt the tip of his tongue and his hand whipped back to slap Wayne across the face. Wayne looked at him in shock and Kendall watched anger and pain flashed across his face as Kendall ran from the house, tears trickling down his face.

Kendall's hair stood up once the cold air touched his skin , but that didn't stop him as he ran across the street. He collapsed to his knees and vomit spewed from his mouth. He choked and coughed and finally gave a sob as he stared at the mess on the ground.

He sniffed and stopped, standing up slowly, he stared at the vomit with a horrible thought that started in his mind.

"No…no it…it can't." Kendall placed his hands over his mouth and choked back a sob.

"No…"

"Kendall? Sweetheart?" his head shot up to see his mom standing on their porch, a worried look on her face. She quickly walked over to her son and helped him.

"baby, what's wrong?" Kendall buried his face in his mother's shoulder without another thought and sobbed. She held her son, and pushed away the confusion that came with the moment. The questions could come later.

**XXXXXX**

Wayne's shock couldn't have been guessed, but his anger could.

The slamming of the door brought him back to reality, and his fury blistered, bubbled, and broke the skin. He shouted in anger, and his arm shot out to throw everything off the mantle, crashing and breaking as it smashed against the floor. He marched through the living room, he threw anything he could pick up, and his arm punched a hole through the wall. His trek of anger took him to the kitchen, where he found his mother huddled against the stove for protection from her son's anger.

He threw a fist into her face, and threw her into the fridge. His torment continued as he picked up dishes and tossed them, watching them break into shards. The pots continued afterwards. All Wayne saw was red as he picked up his mother and continued to torment her physically.

His heart ached for Kendall, but at the moment so did his body. He could feel the heat still warm and bubbled in the bottom of his belly. He looked down at her, but his blood was pumping, and everything was blurry.

"You'll just have to make do for now, bitch." He undid his belt buckle and his zipper was yanked down. He heard her shriek, but thought nothing of it as his mind turned feral. He grabbed her legs and yanked at her, trying to bring the screaming and kicking woman closer. A knee came into contact with his face and he screamed in anger. His belt was suddenly off, in his grip and tightening around her throat.

She screamed as loud as she could with a belt around her neck, tears streaming down her face. One kick was good enough to stop her son from performing a sick act of sexual activity on her, but she didn't know what she could manage with her legs underneath him.

A solid punch to the face with her last energy was enough. His nose began to bleed all over her, but she shoved him off before he could attack.

The race to get to her room safely without him getting her was making her heart race. She moved quickly, barely escaping his disturbed wrath as she slammed and locked her door in his face.

Wayne ventured to his room, where he continued on his rampage.

His mother sobbed in distress as the sound of items breaking floated into her room, and she buried her head in a pillow to stop her sobs.

**XXXXXXXXX**

No consequences or actions of what could happen to Kendall came to James as he raced from that hall and away. He passed several classes still in session, and the lunchroom before he was finally able to process everything correctly. He stormed into a bathroom, and glared at two younger boys that occupied it.

They looked at him in shock, and jumped once he spat at them.

"Out! Now!" They raced from the bathroom with their tails tucked between their legs and James punched the wall in anger, letting his tears fall fast and freely.

In the cafeteria, Logan was sitting with Carlos awkwardly, trying to come up with a way to tell him about the baby. His heart raced and his mind tore through what felt likes pages of a book, trying to find and put together the correct sentences to explain it without causing a scene.

His heart was telling him to just say it, but his mind was disagreeing.

Finally he turned to his Latino boyfriend and sighed.

"Carlos, I…" those big, brown puppy dog eyes looked at him, and Logan felt tears behind his eyes. Love, and passion were all he saw when Carlos looked at him, and he wanted to cry and shake his head in disappoint, wondering if the news would make that look, that special look reserved for him to go away.

"I…" Logan leaned a bit closer. They both were so close that any movement at all would result in their lips touching.

"_Logan.."_ Carlos breathed. Logan's heart raced, and he swallowed thickly. But, before he could do something he saw James racing past the café in a hurry. His face was covered in tears.

_Wait…no, that's not right._

"Carlos, its James." Logan stood quickly, and he heard Carlos stand up in a hurry for his best friend. They both raced after the older boy, Carlos getting ahead of Logan due to his energy and how built he was.

"He went in here, come on." Carlos pushed past two younger boys that raced away from the restroom, and grabbed Logan's hand as they walked in slowly.

James stood by the sink, his hair a mess, his eyes red and tears still leaking down his face, but he was silent as his head hung.

"James…. " James's head snapped up and he looked at the two standing there. Logan gasped at the older boy's appearance and James sniffed.

"Man, what happened?" Carlos asked quietly. Logan frowned and shook his head.

_No, this can't be right! Where is Kendall?_

"Kendall…we…I…" James gripped his face and shuddered as he held back his sobs.

"Kendall…Kendall cheated…he was kissing…he was…oh, god, I feel sick." Carlos rushed to his friend's side and helped James as he slid down and rested against a wall.

"Kendall cheated?" Logan was confused. He shook his head.

_No! He was raped! He couldn't have been lying, I saw it in his eyes._

"That…that doesn't sound like Kendall, James." Carlos said quietly, throwing a puzzled look over his shoulder at Logan. James's hands turned into fists and he shoved Carlos away gently.

"You weren't there! You didn't see him kissing that other guy! He didn't even deny it!" Logan's eyes widened. Other guy?

"What other guy?" he asked quietly. James turned his glare on Logan and crossed his arms.

"I don't know…some Wade guy or something." He sniffed. Logan's eyes went wide but before he could say anything else, James was gone, having marched out of the bathroom in anger.

Logan scratched his head and nibbled on his thumbnail in thought as Carlos and he were left in an awkward position in the bathroom.

"Carlos I-"

"you wanted to tell me something right?" He asked quietly, his eyes not meeting Logan's. Logan shook his head and waved it off- another day of keeping it quiet wouldn't hurt.

"I have to leave…I need to go find Kendall and have him explain what's going on." Carlos's face turned dark.

"Why don't you just go slap that cheater friend of yours for me? I don't even want to hear his excuse for breaking my best friend's heart."

"Carlos!" Logan cried, but the Latino , too, had marched out in anger. Logan, now alone, sighed and pulled his phone out of his backpack. He scrolled through his contacts and pulled up Kendall's name, before pressing 'Dial.'

"…_Logan?"_

Kendall's soft voice came through the speakers and Logan sighed.

"Kendall, where are you? We need to talk…I just saw James and…" he didn't know what else to say.

Kendall was silent.

"…_I'm home…"_

"I'm coming over." He ended the call before Kendall could say no, then turned to leave the restroom and hurried towards the nearest exit. He needed to sort out what had all just happened.

**A/N**

**I'd go on longer, but I'm sleepy, and my neck hurts.**

**Kisses, goodnight my fan-show freaks. I love you all ! **

**Now, listen to the voice that's in your head that's repeating what I'm saying…review. Press that little review button. Go ahead do it. You know you want to.**


	10. Chapter 10

**BTR**

**A/N**

**Hello hello, my lovely audience!**

**I want to apologize for my long absence. I was sick for a while, and working and also learning for my Drivers Test (I PASSED!)**

**But being sick has caused something...something awful to happen, my dear readers.**

**_In the middle of a dark and stormy night, a poor blonde girl bolts out of bed, knocking her seven or so pillows to the floor, where her dark grey laptop is camouflaged in the dark..._**

**_She runs to the bathroom, tripping over her pillows and stepping onto her laptop._**

**_A silent crack goes unheard as she collapses into the bathroom..._**

**_And vomits with a sneeze._**

**_In two days time, she will realize the nearly silent crack she had daydreamed in the middle of the night, turned out to be the shattering cry of her laptops screen as it cracked and...died._**

**_*DUN DUN DUNNNNN*_**

***sob sob sob* my poor laptop! It needs a new screen is all and yet I don't know where to buy one *dramatic flailing.***

**I can fix it myself I just need to get a new screen...*grumble***

**But oh my lovely, my pretty brunette, I kicked myself to write this for you, since you were kicking my own ass to type it. I love the fact that you love this weird story that I tend to love typing for my lovely audience.**

**Everyone should thank her...she is my motivation.**

**Oh, if you're reading this sweetie, I can't wait to see you! Hopefully it's soon :)**

**Also, this is on a serious note, this chapter tells a bit on the Knights story, and how Kendalls dad died. I'm only mentioning this because this chapter is dedicated to an old teacher of mine, who earlier this week, swerved into a median on his motorcycle and was pronounced dead at the scene.**

**He was one of my favorite teachers and was a good man.**

**May God Bless Keith Caudill and help his family through this hard time. R.I.P.**

**Okay, that's enough for now. Please enjoy the story, and please send your prayers out to the Caudill family if you can.**

Logans pace to Kendalls house couldn't even be considered as sprinting. He was moving as fast as his body would let him, thankful they didn't live far from the school.

He nearly collapsed on Kendalls lawn, feeling a stitch in his side appear.

He stood with a small huff, and shimmied up to the porch quickly. He looked up and down the street, and started knocking on the door when he spotted a police car down the street.

_Damn it, I could get arrested for skipping._

The door opened and Logan turned to face Mrs. Knight, who was looking at Logan with an odd look.

"Logan? What are you doing here?" Logan glance back at the police car and then back to his friends mom. He noticed the worry that crossed her face and sighed.

"Mama Knight, I need to talk to Kendall."

She bit her lip before ushering him inside.

Once the door was shut, she nearly broke down in front of the younger boy.

"Logan? Can you please tell me what's going on?" She said with a broken voice.

Logan looked at her, feeling the guilt weighing him down. Logan had been friends with Kendall since elementary school. He had once known the Knights as a smart, fun and happy-go-lucky family. His family and theirs were as close as can be.

Then the accident happened.

William Knight, father to a nine year old son and a soon to be four year old, was hit by a semi driver on the highway. He had been driving to pick up Katie from daycare when the semi driver lost control of the truck, something inside it malfunctioned and the semi crashed into several cars.

He was pronounced dead at the scene of the accident.

And Kendalls family wasn't really the same after that. Kendall, only a small boy, grew distant from his mom and sister, who also grew apart. They went quiet. Cautious. Drained of life.

Jennifer Knight turned to late night working to take her mind off things, to try and forget. Being around her own children made it hard.

But several days after the accident, Kendall disappeared. Logan never was told how or why or where he went.

That day though, that one day...

Logan blinked, and looked at Mama Knight, who was also reminiscing a bit.

"I...not really." He whispered. Her face fell and she rubbed her arm.

"O-okay." Logan turned and was about to walk upstairs, but hearing the broken, depressed voice of the woman his parents had chosen as his god mother when he was only five made him turn back around quickly and yank the woman into a hug.

She gently patted his back and Logan welcomed it. He then pulled away and held onto her shoulders, looking at her with a hopeful look on his face. He gently wiped a tear from her cheek.

"It's okay, Mama Knight. I'll be here for you guys, and if I can figure out what's wrong, ill let you know, alright?"

_Lies_...

She smiled and nodded then he turned back to head upstairs.

_Liar_!

Logan gritted his teeth as he now stood outside Kendalls door. The room was silent.

Logan didnt even knock. Kendall knew he was coming over.

He gently opened the door and stepped in. He wasn't surprised to see Kendall lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, hands clasped together on his belly. He was pale, face red and eyes swollen as if he had been sobbing for hours.

_Of course he's been crying...I can't say I blame him though. He has the right to cry._

Logan sighed as he toed his shoes off and laid down on Kendalls bed. He rolled into the same position as his friend and gave a heavy exhale, then twiddled his thumbs.

"K-"

"I ran away from James. Wayne found me and kissed me in front of James. James thought I was cheating on him because of it. He ended it." Logan was silent as Kendall sniffled.

"Wayne dragged me to his house. I left when I could." Logan looked at Kendall, who's emerald eyes shone with tears. They dripped off his face and onto the bed as he let out a painful sob and rolled into Logans shoulder.

"Logan- I-I can't-"

Logan turned to hug his friend, who tensed up. Logan didnt notice, but gave a small cry as Kendall began panicking, slapped his friend, and with a shriek, shoved him away.

Logan instantly forgave his friend, knowing he couldn't get angry at him for something the psychological part of his mind made him do. Kendall's mind was a maze he couldn't seem to find the exit to.

Kendall sniffled and looked at Logan sheepishly.

"Sorry..." Logan rubbed the back of his neck and stood, then resumed his place on the bed, albeit further from Kendall than last time.

"Don't worry about it, Ken."

Kendall accepted the distance Logan between the two of them and moved on, lying back down.

"Logan?" Kendall asked quietly. Logan glanced at Kendall.

"Yeah?"

"...What do I do, Logan?" Kendall's voice was choked with tears.

Logan sighed and gently placed his hand on Kendalls, he eased up a little when Kendall tensed and then they relaxed.

"I don't really know, Ken...maybe...maybe you can tell James-"

Kendall had Logans shirt fisted in his hands in a moment, glaring daggers into the brunettes eyes.

"No! No one must **ever** know, Logan!" They relaxed and filled with tears and Logan hugged his friend.

_These mood swings are getting worse...I really have to get him to see someone_.

"I'm filthy, Logie." Kendall whimpered. Logan cracked, feeling his heart shatter. He blinked at his own tears and ran his fingers through Kendall's hair.

_Guys don't do this. Guys really don't act like this. But Kendall is like my brother. He needs me._

"You're not filthy, Kendall-"

"-Disgusting-"

"Smart-" Logan pushed.

"Humiliated-" Kendall pulled.

"Amazing-" Logan pushed.

"Hideous!" Kendall cried.

"-one of the best people I've ever met." He rocked Kendall gently.

"Kendall...Wayne is just...he's sick, okay? He doesn't know the definition of 'no' and if I could I would kill him." Logan said with a trace of menace in his voice. He gently gripped Kendall, who whimpered.

"But you can't. Not in your condition." Kendall said quietly. Logan sighed.

"Yeah...not like this." He replied gently. Kendall gently gripped his shirt.

"Does Carlos know yet?" Logan blinked and then shook his head.

"I don't know how to bring it up." Kendal pulled away from Logan gently and wiped his eyes.

"Just tell him. Just come out and say it." Logan rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"Alright but first I think I want an ultrasound, just in case it was a fake positive." Kendall looked at Logan with wide eyes.

"Logan! An ultrasound?!" Logan nodded gently and patted his belly, rubbing it gently.

"Yeah..."

"But Logan," Kendall but his lip for a moment," we'd have to go into town to do that. And neither of us has a license..."

Logan sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Well...we could always...just drive there and back. Just be careful about it." Kendall looked at Logan with wide eyes.

"You're crazy."

"Please, Kendall, I can't do this alone." Kendall looked down at his hands for a moment.

"Neither can I, Logie." Logan didnt care if Kendall slapped him again, he pulled Kendall into a hug.

"Thank you, Kendall." Kendall sighed and they both sat there for a moment. Logan nibbled at his thumbnail, before looking at Kendall.

"Kendall...?"

"Mm?" Kendall didnt look at Logan.

"Kendall...do you remember...October, of third grade?"

Kendall tensed. He gently pressed the palms of his hands to his head, and curled up.

_The foetal position... This must be a hard subject for him...but it's been too long. I wonder why it's such a hard subject for him. I thought he had spent all that time hiding out in the old tree house we found._

"What happened, Kendall?"

Kendall didnt look at Logan. He didnt move. He just sat there.

The silence passed for a few minutes and Kendall glared at the ground as an wound was reopened, but only a bit.

But it was enough. Hot tears dripped off his face.

"Kendall...we've been through so much. Can't you tell me?" Logan pleaded gently. Kendall shook his head, his shaggy hair flopping around.

Logan exhaled gently, then rubbed his friends shoulder. He stood, but Kendall grabbed his hand and tugged. Logan looked at him curiously.

"Logan...how did you figure out you were pregnant? Besides the test. How did you get the idea?"

Logans eyes went wide.

"Why? Kendall-"

"I just want to know!" Kendall shrieked. Logan jumped, and goosebumps appeared all over him. He didnt know whether to be scared or worried. Maybe both.

"...it just...came to me, why Kendall?" Kendall let go of Logans arm and turned away gently.

"No reason. I just wanted to know." Logan nodded and then rubbed his friends shoulder once more.

"I'm gonna go. Kendall, please be careful." Kendall nodded but otherwise stayed silent. Logan felt his chest ache but let it go as he left. He shut the door behind him gently and then shuffled down the stairs. Mama Knight was in another room, so he just walked out the front door quietly.

He peered down the street and when he noticed the cop car gone, he jogged down to his house. He waked in through the back door and set his backpack on the ground.

Once the house was checked, and Logan made sure no one was home, he rushed to his living room and opened a drawer in the coffee table. He grabbed the massive phone book and flipped through it, page after page before he found what he needed. He flipped open his cell phone, then considered using the home phone.

_No, then they would leave a message on the answering machine. Better to use my cell._

He dialed the number for the labor clinic he found and let it ring. His stomach twisted nervously.

"Hello, yes? I need to schedule an ultrasound appointment...," he paused for a moment and thought about Kendall had acted about his pregnancy for a moment," actually make that two appointments."

He cleared his throat and began giving information to the woman on the other line.

~BTR~

Kendall had slowly crawled out of bed the next morning, his body aching something awful.

Then with a burst of energy that suddenly came to him, he darted into the bathroom and vomited into the toilet. He flushed after dry heaving a few times and rubbed his face.

After brushing his teeth (several times) and getting dressed (noticing his favorite band shirt was a little tight around his mid-section, but not enough to be uncomfortable) he grabbed his bag and headed out the door. He made his way quietly downstairs, where his mother sat readings book, cup of coffee in hand.

Kendall groaned at the smell of coffee; it was nauseating.

Because of his groaning, his mom sat up straight and turned to look at him.

"Oh, morning sweetie." She tried to smile at him, but it was hard. He was pale, he looked awful. She swallowed hard as Kendall went a little green.

_That's not my son_.

"I'm going now...bye." He hurried out the door, breathing out a little cloud. He then inhaled the cold air and left, walking down his driveway slowly.

Returning to school after yesterday's fiasco would be hard, but he had to do it.

Logan, on the other hand, saw Kendall walking down the street slowly, stepping into little puddles and crunching over left over snow.

Logan hurried down the street towards his blonde friend and then slowed as he came up to him, not wanting to startle him in any way."

"Kendall." He said slowly. Kendall glanced at him and stopped walking to let him catch up. Logan silently walked closer to him, about to say something important but it left his mind as he saw something move out of the corner of his eye.

He glanced over and felt something dark swirl in his chest. Something mixed between anger and fear as Wayne opened the door to his home and stepped out. He glanced up and Logan watched that awful smile cross over his face.

He gently grabbed Kendall and began hurrying towards the school.

_And to think, the man responsible for everything lives on the same street as us._

~BTR~

Kendall gently shuffled around in his locker, tense as anything but Logan stood next to him, making sure he would be okay. He'd already gotten his books from his locker and now watched his clock, hoping to get to class before the bell rang.

"Logan?" He turned to see his friend looking at him, fear in his eyes. Logan wanted to weep- his best friend looked so small and timid.

Logan looked at where Kendall was looking and saw James walking down the hall. He looked like he'd been crying for quite some time, but at the same time, his cheeks were red and he looked angry. But he kept his mouth shut, his fists clenched and walked by silently.

Carlos followed him, arms crossed, angry also.

He stopped by Logan, and Logan expected a smile but instead he stayed cold. Logans heart shrunk a little.

"Still hanging out with the two-timer?" Kendall's mouth opened a little but he stayed silent. His eyes filled with tears as he shut his locker and turned away.

Logan looked at Carlos-his boyfriend? His friend? Did Carlos even consider them a thing anymore?- and frowned.

"Carlos, that was rude!" Carlos sniffed and looked at Logan.

"He shouldn't have hurt my best friend, then." Logan blinked and for a moment, decided to focus on his happiness. He needed Carlos...the baby needed Carlos.

He gently grabbed Carlos, and tried not to cry.

"C-Carlos, what about u-us?" Carlos seemed shocked for a moment and then his whole personality changed. He gently kissed Logans forehead, and Logan blushed dark red.

"Just because my feelings about Kendall have changed doesn't mean my feelings towards you have, too. I still love my little, Logie-Bear." He kissed Logan again and Logan sniffled.

"Carlos, please let Kendall just explain-"

"Logan, look I love you but Kendall cheated. Simple as that. James saw it with his own eyes and I believe him." Logan stuttered for a moment.

"It was a mistake-" Logan didnt get to finish.

"Yeah yeah they all say that. Logan I love you, but I just can't believe anything he says. I take James's word over Kendalls anyday."

Logan frowned and stepped closer to Carlos.

"And mine? What about my words?" Carlos sighed and ruffled his hair.

"Please, please don't make me do this, Logan. I have to go. Ill see you later." He quickly left and Logan gritted his teeth in anger, then turned to Kendall.

"Don't worry about it." He said quietly, before Kendall could say anything. Kendall nodded and they started down the hall to class.

Logan gently took Kendalls arm and squeezed it, to let him know he was still there for his friend.

"Just...tell James it was a mistake, that you love him, that you'll do anything for him again. Try, at least." Kendall stayed silent and went into his first period, leaving Logan behind him in the hall.

~BTR~

Kendall nibbled on his thumbnail and twitched gently. He squirmed and felt like everyone was watching him. Like they knew.

He tried to focus but ended up staring at the back of the kids head in front of him.

He couldn't look at James. His stomach flip flopped at the thought of talking to James but he knew he needed to do it.

As soon as the teacher said they could pack up, he turned to James, who sat next to him. It was assigned seats so they really couldn't move.

"James-" the hazel eyed boy flicked his head to the side, anger sitting his eyes.

"_Don't talk to me_." He hissed. Kendall felt his insides turn icy, but he refused to back down. He sucked in some air and exhaled before turning back to James.

"P-please, James I need to explain something to you-"

"_No, no it's been explained enough, Kendall. Go away_." James hissed, eyes flashing angrily. Kendall's bottom lip trembled but he steadied it and pushed harder.

"James, please you have to listen to me." The bell rang and James stood and hurried from the room, but Kendall hurried after him.

"James! James please!"

James ignored him and Kendall faintly grew angrier and angrier, until finally hot tears leaked down his face. He grabbed James's wrist and yanked him back.

"James listen to me damn it!" Kendall let go and flinched as James's hand came within inches of his face. He whimpered and shook as the bell rang once more. James grumbled.

"Now you've made me late to class!" He hissed. Kendall wiped his face slowly and looked at his love.

"James, please we need to talk about this."

James turned away.

"I should've slapped you for this." Kendall sighed.

"I know. But, James please just listen to me-"

"Give me a reason as to why I should! You broke my heart, Kendall. I thought you were the one but I guess I was wrong." James turned back by Kendall clung to his back.

"Jamie, please I still love you. What you saw wasn't love, wasn't a crush, wasn't anything."

"Then what was it?" James said quietly.

"...it's too hard to explain..." Kendall said quietly. His eyes were open wide and he was struggling to not shake, to not remember. Everything dimmed around him as he tried to force those memories back.

"I can't...Kendall, I want to believe you, really I do...but I don't think I can trust you unless you tell me the truth, and everything youve said so far doesn't sound very truthful." James turned around carefully and took Kendalls hands in his. Kendall's tears ran down his cheeks and James could feel his heart break at the sight of them.

He gently wiped them away with his thumbs and Kendall sniffled.

"Kendall, look what we had was _amazing_, and I really wish we could've seen where we went in life, but Kendall, I don't think I can trust you anymore." He gently pressed a kiss to the blondes forehead and then backed off, dropping his hands.

Kendall trembled and broke out in loud, childish sobs.

"Kendall, Kendall please-please- stop- **god damn it** Kendall, you're breaking _my_ heart, Kendall!" James tugged him into his chest and hugged him as Kendall stopped sobbing. He began hiccuping and James patted his back. Kendall tugged and fisted James's shirt in his hands.

"Please don't leave me,Jamie. Please, it's so hard now... Please! Please Jamie!" He choked. James gripped Kendall. He knew something was wrong, he could hear it in Kendalls voice, but he couldn't say anything, nor could he do anything. All he could do was let Kendall go.

Until Kendall told him the truth, told him what was happening, there wasn't anything James could do.

Once more, he pushed Kendall away gently and then leaned down to kiss his forehead. Kendall turned at the last second though and James's lips connected with his.

James backed off quickly and ran his fingers through Kendalls hair, then stepped back. More tears ran down kendalls face and James watched him as he tensed up a little before relaxing a bit.

James sighed and as he was about to leave, he saw a dark figure behind Kendall, getting closer and closer. His fists curled into each other and he sneered.

Kendall watched James's face flip completely opposite and he sniffled.

"James?"

"Oh, hello, Kendall! And James,was it?" James didnt notice Kendall tense up once more but he noticed as Kendall began trembling.

"Yeah, it's James. Wade, was it?" Wayne stepped closer and then draped an arm around Kendalls trembling form. James looked at Kendall and Wayne with envy.

_No,no it can't be true. Kendall said..._

James sighed inwardly.

_I can't listen to Kendall right now. He needs to explain things a bit better._

James glanced at Wayne and Kendall.

_But I need to watch this Wayne character a bit closer. He's super shady_.

"My name is _Wayne_, for your information, pretty boy." James's eyes narrowed in anger and he watched Wayne smirk.

_Don't give him what he wants, James_.

"Now, I think you should scoot. What time is it, Kendall?" Wayne chuckled. Kendall whimpered but continued trembling.

"I don't know..."

James was shocked.

_But...but Kendall is basically an human clock. He has to know...it's just not right if he doesn't know...this situation here is giving me the creeps_.

James backed off a little, and watched Wayne chuckle, and motion for him to leave.

"Go on, go on."

James looked at Kendall once more, but the blonde seemed calm now, spaced out, eyes glazed. He was twitching a little, but he looked calm.

James's stomach twisted and he inhaled before hurrying away.

Kendall twitched gently as he tried to stop trembling. The hand that had been on his shoulder had moved down to his lower back, where he felt the point of a small knife poking him. He knew he had to stay calm, but he tried so very far to not break.

As soon as James was out of sight, Kendall was slammed into the lockers next to him. Kendall yelled and then stared into the very eyes of his nightmares.

_No...they look too alike..._

Kendall started shaking badly and everything dimmed around him.

_Kendall ran. He ran and ran and ran. His chest heaved, his body ached, his little feet were ice cold, his fingers bloody but he ran._

_The dirt under him was icy and clumpy._

_Kendall had finally found a window in that room. That dark room. He picked up foreign objects and threw them when he heard him leave._

_But he must've not left just yet. Kendall was able to scramble and climb his way out, the low light burning his eyes as he ran. His tiny body had diminished into a skeleton and he almost had no energy._

_He crawled under he roots of the tree and once Kendall was able to go, he took the chance and ran._

_He scrambled out, dug his nails into the wood of a fence and found himself bleeding as he tried to scramble over it._

_His chest burned so badly. He began crying in the icy air._

_He shook as he found himself in a backyard, but he didnt pay attention as a figure crunched behind the fence in the icy forest. He sobbed gently and covered his mouth as he realized he could hear him._

_"Sweetheart? Is that you? Kendall? Blondie boy?!" Kenda scrambled away quickly and fell into the chilly waters of a pool. The water dampened him, and he watched dirt, and traces of rusty blood trickle through the water._

_He coughed and spat water, trying so hard to keep up his strength._

_Kendall scrambled out as he heard the wood creaking from a figure climbing it._

_Kendall scrambled over the concrete pool paving and ran out from behind the backyard, where the sound of a figure dropping onto the grass behind him was heard._

_He threw open the door, and ran into a small boy, who clung to his mother protectively. Kendall collapsed on him and he brought the boy nearly to the ground._

_He gripped the boys shirt, his hair, his pants, everything._

_"Logie...Logie... Logan.."_

_"K-Kendall?! KENDALL?!"_

"**Kendall**!"

Kendall snapped out of it and stared into the worried eyes of Wayne. He couldn't recognize the worried look, the confused and terrified eyes that stared at him.

He tried to shove him away, tried to push off. He was so scared. He was petrified. He didnt know the difference between reality and memory at this point.

Kendall tried to get away.

"James! I want James!" Kendall cried. Wayne's hands moved down to grip Kendalls gently and he brought them to his lips and kissed them but Kendall began to flail and tremble. Wayne watched with sad eyes as his love pulled his hands away and wrapped them around himself.

_Why can't he just see I'm trying to look out for him?_

Wayne angrily grabbed Kendall and shoved him against the locker once more. He gripped his face and squeezed, and the painful sensation made Kendall yelp in pain.

This caused Wayne to internally wince. He didnt enjoy hurting his love but sometimes he needed to know! He needed to get it though his mind!

"You will not tell anyone, anything. Understand?"

Kendall nodded gently and Wayne let go of his face. He leaned forward, wanting to become one with his love.

Someone cleared their throat behind him as his lips were inches from Kendalls.

Wayne turned swiftly, holding Kendall by his shoulder roughly. A hall monitor stood behind them.

"Report to class immediately, or else you two will be sent to the principals office for skipping class. " he squinted and looked at Wayne with a sneer.

"Is there something going on here?" Wayne let go of Kendall gently and stepped back.

He turned away and briskly left, fists clenched.

Kendall heaved a heavy exhale and his heart pounded in his chest. He turned to the hall monitor and breathed a "thank you" before hurrying away.

The hall monitor sighed.

_Damn kids wanna bully all the little ones_...

He turned and made his way down the hall, and opened the door to a stairwell. A hand was clamped around over his mouth and he shrieked.

"Come here, you! We're gonna have some good times buddy!" He was about to let out a shriek when-

**Crack**!

Wayne watched the body slip to the floor and tutted in disappointment.

"Damn...you just have to make a mess of things, didn't you?"

A little snicker went through him before he grabbed the body and began pulling.

~BTR~

The week passed by too quickly for Kendall, and with each day it felt harder to get out of bed.

The events with James sort of made its way around school. James Diamond was single, that's all people heard.

It started small. Girls would wave flirtatiously, smile, tell him hi. By the third day they were passing notes, touching his shoulder flirtatiously, hanging all over him.

The seventh day, continued into the next week, rumors were passed around school, all by different girls. Names were tossed, saying James was dating this person and this person. It was never the same name.

Kendall ached. His heart ached. By the eighth day of threatening glares and snickers behind his back, of trembling in fear and happening to come across Wayne's path one too many times, Kendall now sat in the nurses office, trying to come up with an excuse to leave school.

The nurse scribbled on his class note and handed it back with a sigh.

"Sorry, sweetie. Healthy as anything. But, you look pasty and restless. If you need some sleep...?" She looked worried, but Kendall shook his head.

"No...no it's okay. Thanks anyhow." Kendall stood and left, walking quietly through the halls of the school.

He began trembling as he rounded a corner and spotted Wayne sitting against the wall, obviously waiting for him. He gagged.

Kendall felt physically sick when he saw Wayne now a days. It didnt help he had some sort of morning sickness.

_It could be-_

_No, no no. It can't be it can't it won't it isn't_-

He watched a senior walk over to Wayne and begin talking to him. Wayne tensed and stood up straight.

Kendall backed away, out of sight and a large crack was heard. Kendall felt a chill run up his spine.

Kendall's stomach twisted and he turned and vomited. He wiped his chin and looked at the mess he made. He turned around and looked behind the corner, but Wayne was gone and so was the senior.

Something doesn't feel right.

He was about to turn back when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to find the nurse, who wrinkled her nose at the vomit. She brought a small radio that she used to contact janitors in case something like that happened.

"Come along, dear. You're body needs rest. I'm calling your mom." Kendall was lead away by a hand on his shoulder, back away to the nurses office. He felt relieved, finally.

But his spine still tingled with fear.

He glanced behind him but once he saw nothing he sped up and kept pace with the nurse.

~BTR~

Tucked under his covers one day more, Kendall let himself relax against his pillow. He slapped his alarm off and smiled, relaxed, happy and warm.

His mom wasn't going to bother him and he felt relieved he was able to skip today.

He wasn't expecting his best friend to be bursting into his house the next hour, telling him to hurry up and get dressed.

Kendall groaned and rolled out of his bed as Logan watched him worriedly.

"Where are we going? Hell, you should be in school, Logan." Kendall looked up at his friend, who seemed crestfallen. Kendall rubbed the back of his neck in guilt. Carlos had been recently getting colder and colder towards Logan for siding with Kendall instead of him.

Kendall knew it was all his fault that Logan might lose his boyfriend and have to possibly abort his baby. No dad to help with the baby, Logan wouldn't keep the baby if Carlos left him.

Kendall couldn't do that to his best friend.

"My ultrasound is today. I took the spark plug out of my moms car, so it wouldn't turn on today. She rode with my dad to work. We can take it, drive it real quick to the clinic and then bring it home before anyone notices."

Kendall rubs his eyes and stands up, taking the clothes Logans handing him. After a moment of awkwardness between the two of them standing there Logan realizes.

"Oh! Right sorry, sorry, Kendall." He quickly hurried from his room and Kendall changes.

Then their dashing down the street, hoods over their heads. They quickly climb into the Mitchell's second car and Logan takes a deep breath and backs out of the driveway slowly.

He hits a trash can and knocks it over as he pulls into the street.

"Sorry!" He noticed Kendall gripping the seat in fear and tried to be easy on the brakes.

"Logan this-this is crazy. Please we can call a cab instead." Kendall mumbled as they pulled out onto the highway. Logan pushed the gas until he was going the speed limit and Kendall shut his eyes in fear.

"Almost there, Kendall."

"Watch the squirrels!" Kendall cried, peeking through his eyes. Logan gripped the steering wheel as sweat poured down his face. He had never been so nervous in his life.

And it wasn't just driving he was nervous about.

Kendall leaped from the car once Logan parked, and if it weren't for all the old gum on the ground Kendall might've kissed it. Kendall looked at Logan as he parked the car and looked around nervously, making sure no one saw them and he began to walk.

"Why did we park a block away from the clinic?" Kendall asked quietly as they turned the corner around a large building.

"Just making sure in case someone followed us. We could run to get away." Logan said quietly back. Kendall could feel his heart racing as he passed by an officer, but stared straight down. He didnt pay them any attention.

They began to jog once the clinic was in sight, and Kendall looked at Logan.

"By the way how did you get out of school? You've never missed a day in your life." Logan looked at Kendall sheepishly.

"Morning sickness. Said it was the flu. Parents are suckers for that." Kendall chuckled and let out a small breath as the gray clouds above him grew a bit lighter.

They finally were inside the clinic, and Logan was thankful. His heart stopped racing in panic mode and he was able to calm down.

Kendall immediately plopped down into a seat and Logan walked up to the front desk.

"I have two appointments set up today, one for me and one for my friend...I scheduled mine before his." He said quietly. The nurse smiled at him as she typed his info into the computer.

"Ah, Logan Mitchell?" A dark blush of nervousness spread over his face and he nodded.

"We don't get many men in here, but it's not rare. Take a seat and we'll be with you in a moment."

Logan nodded and sat down next to Kendall, who was flipping through a magazine, looking very bored.

"Mitchell?" They both stood and hurried over to the nurse, who smiled at them. They cast each other nervous glances before following her into a dim room where the ultrasound machine stood.

"Alright I just need some questions answered for the doctor! How old are you?" Logan blushed.

"A-almost sixteen."

"Alright, when was the last time you had intercourse?" She looked from Logan to Kendall, who blushed and shook his hand in a way of saying no.

"I- I'm his friend. Not the baby's daddy."

"Oh alright." Logan bit his lip in thought.

"A few weeks ago, same week I discovered I was pregnant."

"Okay, and do you know how far along you are?"

Kendall and Logan looked at each other.

"I'd say about a month." Kendall said in a timid manner. The nurse smiled and jotted more notes down.

"Alrighty then the doctor should be with you in a minute." Logan and Kendall let out a breath they both didnt know they had been holding. Then Logan chuckled.

"Two men, one pregnant, both coming to a clinic. Not normal is it?" Kendall shook his head and chuckled.

"Not at all."

The doctor came in just then, a nice plump woman with wrinkles around her eyes. She made Logan lift his shirt and felt around his abdomen for a moment before turning on the machine and putting gel on his belly. She then took the remote and pressed it to his belly.

"Alright lets see what we got." Logan nibbled his thumbnail as it took her a good minute to finally find the baby.

Once the blob lit up on that screen, though, the tears came. Logan rubbed his eyes and touched the screen.

"Oh my baby... My little peanut. Look at it! Look at it Kendall!"

Kendall tried to smile for his friend and he was quite happy, but on the inside he felt nothing but guilt on a he saw that little blob on the dark screen. Little life inside his friend. Carlos still didnt know, and he might not ever if he left Logan by himself.

Kendall couldn't let that happen. All he knew was that if Logan kept siding with him, his best friend would be heart broken.

Kendall had zoned out the whole procedure and snapped back to it as the doctor printed the ultrasound pictures and handed everything to Logan.

"Alright, check back with us in about two weeks, okay? We're gonna measure the baby's birth process." She smiled and told the two boys to have a good day, before leaving.

Kendall and Logan looked at the photos for a bit, Kendall smiling and touching the glossy pictures. He hugged his friend gently.

"I'm happy for you, Logie. I really am." Kendall said quietly, a year in his eye. He wiped it away and they stood, ready to leave.

Logan nibbled his thumbnail as he walked behind Kendall.

_He's gonna be so mad at me._

They left the little room and were halfway down the hallway when a nurse stopped them.

"Mr. Mitchell? The second appointment you set up is ready." Kendall looked at Logan, confused.

_Why would be need a second appointment_?

Logan nodded and followed the nurse into the second room, where a different nurse sat.

"Alright questions. How old?"

Ill fill them out so Kendall doesn't know until the last minute.

"Sixteen."

"When was the last time intercourse was performed?" Logan looked at Kendall, sad he was tricking his best friend into something that might not even be right.

"About a month ago. Same night baby ought to have been conceived." Logan mumbled. The nurse looked at him.

"I'm guessing you havent used a home pregnancy test yet." Logan shook his head, and by this time, Kendall was utterly confused.

"Okay, so this isn't a check up I'm guessing, so the doctor doesn't really need to come in here. Hop on up." She patted the little table. Logan and Kendall stood, and Logan sighed and grabbed Kendalls hand.

"Logan, why did you-" Logan cut him off, with a guilty look on his face.

"This isn't for me...it's for you, Kendall."

Kendall's eyes went wide and he blinked in shock. Logan took a hold of his wrists once he saw Kendall began to tremble. He tried to carefully calm his friend down.

_No no no no_...

But nevertheless he found himself lying down, shirt up. Kendall felt Logan grip his hand. He felt the cool gel on his belly and the remote pressed to it.

_The ceiling is quite interesting._

"Ah there's the little bugger." Kendall couldn't.

_No no I can't I can't it can't be it just_...

He turned and looked, Logan gripped his shoulder and squeezed protectively.

"_Kendall_..." He whispered. But he knew Kendall was distracted.

Those big emerald eyes stared at the grey blob on the screen.

"Ah, Mr. knight, you are in fact pregnant. Well no need for a home pregnancy test, huh?"

**A/N**

**CLIFF HANGER HA HA HA.**

**You guys better like this I've been working on it since yesterday morning at 9, and finished it at midnight! All this! Typed on an iPhone! Edited on an iPhone! In one day!**

**My eyes and thumbs hurt. And I kinda need those to drive thank you.**

**Now go on, scadoodle and review, come in I think we both know you want to! Go on! Ill give you a sweetie! That's right! A new update soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**Laptop still not fixed! YUCK!**

**Thank you for all the reviews, and prayers from my last update thank you.**

**My inspiration comes from my pretty brunette ;) she's the one to thank for my updates. You drive me crazy, love! You're so beautiful, sweet and funny! I wanna just sweep you up and kiss you! **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_The concrete was a duller gray than it had been earlier it seemed._

The sunlight was bright, almost a blinding white, as if Kendall had shut his eyes a long time and finally seen sunlight for the first time in a long time. He blinked several times, feeling sluggish. He felt weighed down, as if someone had cut him open and filled his body to the brim with stones.

Kendall gently raised his head, feeling his mind swim a little, his vision wavered and he felt tired, as if he had a concussion. Everything was quiet, and it sounded as if he was underwater.

He slowly glanced at Logan, who sat at the wheel of the car with a stoic expression,staring ahead. He wouldn't look at Kendall, but instead focused on the slate gray road in front of them, and getting them home safely.

Kendall slowly looked around, scrunching his face up as he tried to remember how he had gotten there, but it was a dim memory. The last ten minutes had been dark and Kendall wouldn't even bother trying to bring about what happened. It wasn't worth it.

Kendall's head fell forward slowly. He felt as if he was moving in slow motion, it seemed the cars beside them stopped zipping fast and instead crawled past at a snails pace.

He diverted his eyes from the bright windshield and lowered them to his lap, where his hands sat, perched on top of the small envelope the doctors had given to him.

He slowly reached inside, listening to the muted sound of the paper crinkling. His fingers trembled as he gently pulled out of the ultrasound photo. His fingers trembled, his hands began shaking and he nearly dropped the picture.

He gripped it gently, and looked at it. He just stared, looking at the grey blob on the screen.

He could almost see the ultrasound video again, the blob moving across the screen.

_"When can we hear the heartbeat of both our baby's?" Logan had asked. Kendall was still shocked, his body was tensed and he couldn't move, he couldn't breathe._

_"Not until about the 12th week by Doppler remote. To hear the baby's heart beat we'd have to wait a bit longer, about three weeks or so, before we can even try. But we'd have to use a probe and go inside." Logan gently gripped Kendalls hand._

_"It might take longer since you're both male." The nurse was making some marks on their info paper. Logan frowned, and Kendall just stared forward._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Male pregnancies are a bit different. The baby will develop just a bit slower, and you might not even start showing until your fourth, nearly fifth month. The cravings will last a bit longer and your morning nausea will last longer, also. The baby won't start moving until about it's sixth month. You'll have frequent urinating and pain in the pubic and hip area since male bodies are not exactly built for holding fetuses. Your legs will hurt also."_

_"I'm not exactly sure about...boy pregnancies...how do we give birth?" Logan looked at the nurse, who chuckled._

_"Most of the time it's C-section. It's very rare for a male to push a baby out naturally. You never know though." Logan continued off, asking questions, but Kendall tuned them out, everything around him sort of fading..._

"Kendall?"

The blonde blinked and looked up slowly, noticing they were home. He felt a wetness on his cheeks and looked down, realizing he had been crying, wet spots all over his picture.

A choked sob came out of his throat and he turned to Logan. Logans eyebrows furrowed together and he shut the car off and leaned close to Kendall.

Kendall collapsed against his friend and began sobbing.

"_It's not f-f-fair, Logan! I-it's not f-fair! I-I d-didnt want this_..." Kendall sobbed gently into his friends arms as Logan cradled him.

"_Nobody_ wants this, Kendall. Wayne is sick, disgusting. He took what wasn't his, and he will pay for what he did, for hurting you." Logan whispered. It didnt help the situation. Kendall continued to sob, and Logans heart strings pulled.

"Come on, Kendall, lets go inside." He started to climb out of the car, but Kendall sniffled.

"It's okay, Logan. I just... I need to go home and relax. It's been a long day." He whispered.

He climbed out of the car and Logan watched him shuffle home, his legs dragging, his head hanging. Logan wanted nothing more to hug his friend, to hold him close and let him know everything would be better in time.

But instead he turned and walked inside with a small protested groan, his back aching a little.

As soon as he stepped inside, though, his stomach turned to ice. His mother sat on the couch, legs crossed, still dressed as if she had gone to work. She lifted an eyebrow at her son and crossed her arms.

And Logan knew Joanna Mitchell wasn't a woman to lie to.

"Don't try dodging your way out of this, Logan." She relaxed into the couch.

"You have a _looong_ time to explain yourself."

Logan put his head in his hands as he finished the terribly, and definite embarrassing subject of his pregnancy to his mother. Once he finished, Logan pressed his lips together, nibbling at the chapped and dry skin. His face was red in a blush he couldn't contain, his insides were churning. He didnt know if it was because of the baby or if he was fearful of what his parents would do.

_Would they kick him out? Leave him on the streets? Make him get rid of the baby?_

He couldn't make eye contact- it was just too uncomfortable for him. When he finally was able to slide his eyes upwards a bit, he heard his mother clear her throat. Her arms were crossed.

"Well-"

He broke. Tears ran down his face and he cradled his own head in the palms of his hands.

"I'm s-sorry! I was being stupid! I didn't know! I didn't- I didn't think about the consequences! Please, oh god please don't kick me out! Please don't make me get rid of the baby! Please!" He begged, raising his face to look at his mother. His eyes were swollen and his sight was blurry from the tears. He could feel his body begin to shake and he let out a sob.

His mother, Joanna, on the other hand, was shocked. She stared wide-eyed as Logan sobbed. She watched her son as he began to beg, and she snapped out of her shocked state and rushed to her son. She hadnt expected any of this to happen- she was just worried about her son. She sat beside him and brought him into her arms.

He sobbed into her shoulder, and she gave a small sigh of relief.

_At least it wasn't drugs..._

"Logan, sweetie? Calm down!" She patted his back as Logan began to hiccup. He sniffed and rubbed his face, and a small smile drifted to her own lips.

_Reminds me of when he was so little._

"I'm sorry, mom." She gave a heavy sigh and ruffled Logans hair.

"I am not saying I'm not angry with you about not telling me, by sweetie I'm not going to kick you out. I mean, I loved the fact I'm gonna be a grandmother- I just wished you and I were a bit older!" She laughed and Logan chuckled with his mom.

"I know, and I'm sorry, mom. I wish I waited, also. I just didnt think about it. But... I'm happy." Joanna watched her sons face as he began to smile and rub his belly gently.

"I'm glad im having this little guy. It's exciting." She watched him as his cheeks went a dusty pink and she kissed his forehead.

"I am, too, honey." Logan smiled, then stopped and looked at the envelope that was pressed to the couch under his leg. He gently pulled it out, and handed it to his mother without a word. She opened it and slid her fingers in, extracting the ultrasound picture slowly. She smiled as she looked at it, her heart thumping wildly, and her eyes began to tear up.

She sobered up before turning to her son and set the picture down with a small smile, then turned to her son.

"I want to meet the father, if that's alright." Logans face went white and he hung his head.

"He...he doesn't know. Yet. I just can't find it in me to tell him." Joanna bit her lip and patted her sons back.

"Hey, why not just take the ultrasound and show him? Then you won't have to actually talk, if you're that nervous." Logan shrugged.

"I guess it could work." He said in an uncertain manner. She gripped his shoulder and squeezed in a comforting way.

"It'll be alright. You never know." She smiled and stood, Logan flopped his head to the side and stared up at his mom.

"Mom?" She stopped and turned back to Logan.

"What's wrong now?"

"We still have to tell Dad."

"_Oh_..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kendall trudged across the street quickly, wrapping his small coat around himself. He was cold and tired, he just wanted to rest. He felt hollow inside and his stomach hurt.

He looked back to make sure Logan wasnt watching as he pulled out his own ultrasound picture and stuffed it into his trashcan. He pushed it down and moved some items over it, just in case his mom might see.

He wanted forget about today's events, and move on. But he knew he couldn't. This was something big, too big for even him to handle. Kendall rubbed his arms as he started down the cracked sidewalk, walking into dirty puddles of slushy ice, and little rocks being kicked by the god of his shoes. In some places where snow was left, he crunched through it. He looked up as he walked past the school, watching kids start to spill out as the day ended.

He glanced around and stopped, searching for James hopefully. He nibbled on his bottom lip when he didnt see him, and then turned and began walking. He gasped as an engine came to life and brushed past him quickly in the street. His heart hammered in his chest from the sudden car driving by, but he felt it lower when it was James's car.

He looked back at the high school before continuing to walk.

Kendall felt icy and his fingers were beginning to grow numb once he stepped into the cemetery, and he glanced up to see the sky growing dark. He wrapped his arms tightly around himself and have a small sniffle as he wandered through the tombstones of loved ones lost.

He finally came to the black marble grave and sat down in front of it.

_It's been so long since I've been here..._

He reached out and gently touched the dead flowers that had withered and fallen apart. They instantly crumbled at his touched and he gently crunched the petals in his hand.

"Hi, dad..."

It was quiet. Kendall crossed his legs and rubbed his fingers together. They were hard and numb and he rubbed a bit harder, trying to get his blood flowing again.

"I know I haven't been back to see you in a while." He whispered, glancing at the dead flowers, the black petals and frost covered stems.

"I'm sorry. I guess I just didn't keep you in mind for a while. I'm sorry for that. It was an awful thing to do." Tears were building up in Kendalls eyes, and he tried very hard to keep them at bay.

"Dad, I have a p-problem, dad...oh god I'm pregnant. I'm p-pregnant with that assholes baby." Kendall wiped his eyes with his sleeve, feeling the water drip through onto his arm. Kendall bit his lip and looked straight ahead, suddenly feeling lost.

Then he began to cry. Tears ran down the sides of his face and he let out loud sobs. He rubbed at his eyes, trying to stop crying, but it wasn't working. He started ripping at the grass, ripping apart the dead flowers and he gave a loud scream of anger. Once he realized that he lost his temper, Kendall curled up and hugged his fathers tombstone.

"I'm s-sorry, Dad. I didn't meant to..." Kendall nibbled on his thumbnail once more before finally standing up on shakey legs and began to clean up the dead flowers. He scooped them up and dumped them into a dead bush, before walking back and sitting down in front of the grave.

He wiped his wet, sticky face and sniffed.

"I...I just don't know what to do, Dad... I don't know. He could hurt me, or Logan, or worse the baby..."

Kendall's eyes widened in realization of what he said. He looked down at his belly, before gently placing his hand on it and squeezing. The sides of his stomach were starting to become firm and pudgy, but only a little bit. It wouldn't be noticeable for another few months, but Kendall already felt like everyone knew.

He looked up back at his dads grave.

"This baby...is innocent. It might be his, but the baby never hurt me. The baby was never intended to happen, Dad. You might be disappointed in me... But I gotta keep it. If I leave it to the dad to take care of it, the baby..." He trailed off.

He gripped his belly a bit harder.

"Then the baby will end up just like him. I'm not going to let that happen. And I'm not going to give them up to a family, and then let them figure out they were a r...r-rape baby. It would kill them to think their parent didnt love them."

Kendall could feel his body beginning to suffer the effects of the cold, the silent tears crawling down his face were starting to freeze and stick. His bones ached and he was starting to lose feeling in some minor limbs. His arms ached from hugging his body and he was shivering terribly so.

He rubbed his dripping nose on his sleeve and rubbed the ice cold marble stone and pressed a hand to it, running his fingers over the engraved words of his fathers name, birth and death.

"I love you, Dad." He stood and with a second glance at his dads grave, he began walking out of the cemetery. Twigs and frozen grass crunched underneath his feet, then soon the grass turned into dirt, icy dirt.

Kendall blinked, then rubbed his eyes. He smelt blood and looked down, seeing his hands were blistered, dirty, _bloody_.

_In a panic, he looked up, his heart thumping. He was in a forest, and his clothes were ratted and ripped. He was small and skinny._

_**No, no no no**__._

_He began to run, but the light outside was getting darker. He could hear footsteps, but no matter where he ran, he could feel him gaining and then as Kendall stopped to take a breath, he was grabbed._

_He let out a scream-_

And turned to see an officer standing behind him, clearly startled. Kendall trembled and nearly fell backward, looking around him quickly. It took him a moment to realize he was in an unrecognizable neighborhood, not the woods.

His heart beat slowed and his sense of panic left him.

"You alright, son?" He turned back to the startled officer, and squinted to see his face in the dark. When he realized it was Officer Garcia, Carlos's dad, he gave a heavy exhale of relief.

"Oh, Kendall, it's you." The man smiled,but his smile didnt reach his eyes. It was more of a strained smile, a mask people tended to wear around Kendall when they saw he was having problems. Kendall had realized a long time ago that the mask was to protect him from their looks of sympathy and pity, that they wanted him to know they cared.

Kendall was used to the treatment. He rubbed his arms when he realized they were shaking. Out of fear, most likely.

"Hi, Officer Garcia." Kendall said, trying to give a smile but it didnt exactly fit. He lowered his lips and instead kept a neutral expression. The older man looked worried.

"Kendall, I got a call about some stalker in this neighborhood. What are you doing out so late?" He raised an eyebrow at Kendall, who felt his cheeks heat up, well as much as his icy body would let him.

"I'm sorry. I was visiting my dad and I guess I got lost..." Officer Garcia nodded in understanding.

"Alright,well you need to be more careful when walking home, okay? Can't have you getting arrested for a false claim." He took notice of Kendalls shaking and his purplish lips. Kendall was paler than milk. He frowned and gently took hold of Kendalls shoulder.

"Here, ill drive you home, son." Kendall tensed at the touch and backed away from the older man.

"N-no ill walk home."

"No, Kendall please I insist, let me give you a lift."

"No, no I'm fine, really!" Kendall have a dry, humor less chuckle that clearly was a lie to the older man.

"Kendall," he said sternly," get in the car." Kendall's eyes went wide as he looked at him, but finally he lowered his eyes and trudged slowly to the car. He climbed into the passenger seat, his hair raising on the back of his neck as hot air blew all over his stiff body.

_I didn't realize how cold I was..._

They started through the neighborhood slowly and once they left, officer Garcia sped up to keep up with traffic. It was quiet in the car, except for a few transmissions coming from the police scanner. Kendall nibbled on his thumb for a good minute before Mr. Garcia finally cleared his throat and glanced at Kendall.

"I heard about what happened. From Carlos." Kendall stayed quiet for a moment.

"Okay, not exactly. I more eavesdropped." He chuckled but Kendall was quiet. He cleared his throat and continued.

"But, I'm not one to judge. The only thing I want to know, is your side of the story, Kendall."

_Nothing_.

Kendall rubbed his arms to comfort himself, and pulled his feet up onto his seat, then pressed his forehead to his knees. Antonio Garcia sighed and turned into Kendalls neighborhood. He parked in front of his house and gently tapped Kendalls knee. Kendall looked up at him slowly, his emerald green eyes glistening with tears.

"Kendall-"

"I didn't cheat." He whispered. Antonio blinked.

"What,Kendall?"

"I did not cheat on James. I never wanted to hurt him. I never did anything Carlos said I did. I..." He stopped and stuck his head back in his knees. Antonio frowned and gently gripped Kendalls shoulder.

"Kendall, it's alright."

"_No_! No it's not! It's _not_ alright! _It won't be alright again_! Doesn't anybody get that?! I'm completetly messed up because the universe wants to fuck me over!" Kendall had grown suddenly angry and was looking at Antonio with wide, upset eyes. Tears trailed down both sides of his face, but Kendall was oblivious to them.

"Kendall, watch your language-" Antonio started, but Kendall kept on.

"No! Why does everyone have to act like Im a porcelain doll?! I'm not _fragile_,I'm not gonna _break_! I'm sick of the pity, and sympathy! I just..." He quieted down as he began to sob," I just want to be normal."

Antonio quickly hugged the boy, seeing the small broken one that he had picked up and held while waiting for an ambulance starting to come out.

"No ones normal, Kendall. Not you or me, or anybody else. But you are special, mijo. I promise."

Within a few minutes, Kendall had sobbed himself to sleep, and Antonio climbed out of the car and walked to the passenger side to gently lift Kendall from the car.

"Oof! Mijo, you are getting to old for this..." He shifted the teen in his arms as he carried him to the house and pressed the doorbell with his elbow. The door flew open and Jennifer stood there, tissue in hand and eyes red.

"Oh, Antonio thank god ,you found him!" She cried but he shushed her gently.

"He's asleep." He whispered. She nodded and let the two inside, where she patted the couch.

"Set him here." Antonio gently lowered Kendall to the couch, and he watched his mother pull his shoes off and place a blanket over him. He motioned for her to walk away for Kendall to sleep without waking up to them talking.

Instantly, she hugged the man.

"Thank you for bringing him home."

"Anytime, Jen." He smiled warmly. She wiped her face and sniffled.

"Where was he at?"

"I found him in a neighborhood about three miles from the cemetery. He was visiting Will." Jen nodded and bit her lip.

"I figured he went there, so that's where I stopped by first. I saw some footprints from where he stepped in the snow, or some puddles and just sort of followed."

"I just don't understand why he didnt tell me why he wanted to go there." Antonio sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Did you hear about anything that's been going on between him and James?" Jen frowned deeply and shook her head. Then she lowered it and crossed her arms.

"He won't talk to me anymore. Thats not my son on that couch, Antonio. Thats a shell he left behind when...I don't know, something happened to him and now he's..." She began to well up with tears and Antonio rubbed her shoulder to comfort the woman.

"I heard from Carlos, something about Kendall cheating on James, but what I heard from Kendall in the car and how he's been acting, there's more than two sides to this story, and it goes deeper than we thought. I want you to keep an eye on him for now, okay? Take him to see Will if he wants, give him junk food, let him stay up late, make his favorite meals, but keep him happy."

He glanced back at the small teen on the couch and continued.

"But, I also need you to keep him in school. He's curling into himself, becoming socially absent. Talk to him. Get him out of his room. Take him to the park. Maybe he'll open up, or at least help us know what's going on. I know it's been hard since Will died, but you're strong. You can do this." He watched Jen nod and put her hand to her chest.

"Thank you again, Antonio." Jen whispered, her voice coming out choked. Jen's eyes moved slowly over to her slumbering son and Antonio watched them begin to fill once more. He gently gripped her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"It'll be fine, Jen. I promise. Goodnight." He turned and walked over to Kendalls still form. He watched his chest move up and down for a moment, and he could see his eyes moving under his pale eyelids. He gently brushed away some hair from his face and smiled.

"Goodnight, mijo." He turned and walked to the front door quietly, shutting it gently as to not disturb the teen sleeping inside.

He sighed and looked up at the house. It seemed cold and desolate when his good friend, Will Knight,had died. Antonio Garcia had been good friends with the Knight family, but lost some contact when his friend died. He still knew them and they were on good terms, but the relationship between his family and the Knights had gone a bit stale in the past few years. But he would be there and take care of them when they needed it.

The house glowed tonight though with a bit of warmth, and he smiled as he watched the youngest child, Katie, turn off her bedroom light, and head to bed.

He gave a exhale of relief, glad to know Kendall was home, safe.

Now, he just needed it figure out all the sides to the story. Kendall was obviously hiding something, and if it was something awful that could hurt him, Antonio would do everything in his power to make sure he stayed safe.

He headed down the sidewalk to his car and climbed in, ready to clock out and go home. He backed out of the driveway and turned onto the street, but immediately stopped when he saw a dark figure standing on the opposite side of the street. He drove a bit closer, and once he could see the details on the males face, he stopped and rolled down his window.

The male was thin and lean, but wore a large hoodie, the hoodie pulled up onto his head. His nose was long and his cheeks sunk in a little. His eyes were dark grey. He had this sort of look to him.

"Bit cold out tonight." The male was staring at the Knights house with an eerie look, and when Antonio spoke, his gaze dropped down to the officer.

"Yes, yes it is." He said softly.

"You live near here?" The male nodded but didn't say anything else.

"You need a lift, son?" He didnt like the way this kid looked. He wasn't one to judge, but something was off about him.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I can-"

"No, I said I'm fine." He said a bit more aggressively. Antonio swallowed heavily.

_What the hell is wrong with him?_

"Alright. Be safe now. There are a lot of dangerous people out at night." Antonio said,cautiously. The boy was quiet. It was eerie how he was acting.

Antonio said a quick goodbye and drove off, but he could feel something bugging him at the back of his mind. He decided to tuck it somewhere and keep it for later, then headed home.

Wayne watched the police car drive away and then turned his attention back to the Knight house. The cold was beginning to get to him, his bones ached from the chilly air and his fingers were ice, but he persisted. He waited.

The lights dimmed and the Knight house settled down. Once Kendall's mother went to sleep, Wayne darted across the street, staying in the shadows. There weren't many streetlights in the neighborhood and the closest one was around three hundred feet away from him, so he was positive he wouldn't be seen.

He used his phone as a flashlight as he dug through the trash, looking for whatever he had spotted the blonde stuffing down into the dirty tin.

He pushed aside moldy bread and an empty milk carton when a thick manila envelope prodded his finger and gave him a paper cut. His icy finger jerked back as a hot tiny shock of pain went through it, but he ignored it when he realized he found what he needed.

He quickly ripped it out and held it close, inspecting it with the light from his phone. He opened it, in case it was junk mail and he could just toss it.

He reached inside and felt several slips of paper. He pulled them out, but at first he only saw a few important looking pieces of information.

_Boring_...

Wayne stuffed them back into the trashcan and was about to conclude it was all junk when a small rectangle fell out between them and fluttered against his shoe.

He frowned and picked it up, realizing it was different from the other papers.

It took him a moment for the circuits to connect and he realized, with shock, it was an ultrasound picture.

Oh, his belly fluttered with butterflies! Goodness, Kendall!

His love, his beautiful sweet love! Pregnant? With his child! Oh,the joy!

Wayne clutched the picture to his chest and inhaled deeply, feeling tears welling behind his eyes in happiness.

He looked up at the Knight home and smiled as he began backing away.

"_Alright, Kenny. You can relax for now. But I know, yes I know now. You are mine, I told you, I told you I would have you_." Wayne whispered. He kissed the ultrasound and held it close.

"_Soon, you'll know that I know your little secret. Oh yes, and then you'll be coming to me, love, you'll see me for what I am, compared to Diamond. I'll be the best daddy ever, Kendall_..." He turned and left. He couldn't feel anything but sweet bliss as he practically skipped home.

**A/N**

**Hi guys! Sorry I know it's been a while! I just started school today (the day I'm loading this yes.) so it was hectic. Then I've been dealing with work and a new kitty in our household... Who sadly, had her leg amputated two days ago and passed away about four hours ago *sobs* **

**Hope you all had a better day than I did.**

**FAQ**


End file.
